


Because it is real - Part 2

by pointy_eared_princess



Series: Because it is real [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, botfa - Fandom
Genre: Adar - Freeform, Angst, Blood and Violence, Caring Thranduil, Conviction - Freeform, Delicious / magnificent / glorious Thranduil, Delicious love scene, Dragons, Elvenking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fea, Kissing, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Thranduil, Poison, Protective Thranduil, Romance, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Silvan / Sindar Elves, The Valar, Thranduil (Tolkien) / Original Female Character(s), Thranduil / Thranduil s wife, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woodland Realm, eternal love, fighting Thranduil, marriage bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 76,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointy_eared_princess/pseuds/pointy_eared_princess
Summary: This is the second part of the Thranduil - Ellaria trilogy. It is about their life as king and queen, husband and wife....and much more explicit than part 1.Enjoy!





	1. Honeymoon - The Lake

The water was as crystal blue as the lenses which focused on her every movement as Ellaria s naked form descended into the water. It felt lovely, cool and refreshing after a long ride on this hot summer day.

Approaching her husband slowly while enjoying his appreciative eyes wandering over her body the new queen of the woodland realm felt happier than ever before in her life. She stilled for a moment to take in the sight in front of her. The glorious body of the Elvenking was standing a few meters away from her in the lake. Water drops finding their way down his marvelous chest leaving glittering traces on his marble skin in the sunlight.

Bringing her eyes up again to meet her husband s, Ellaria found his blue pools darkening with desire as he watched his wife approaching. Reaching out one hand to her Thranduil felt his patience wear thin as his body started aching with want for her. 

They had rode deep into the forest for some hours before stopping for a light breakfast next to this hidden lake. Thranduil knowing every part of his kingdom had wished to spend some time with his bride here before continuing their journey to a distant village where they would spend their honeymoon. 

After their meal Tharnduil had undressed and stepped into the glittering water, sending an inviting glance to his wife to follow. She had obliged him willingly having a taste for adventures. 

The ride had built the king s desire to share some passionate moments with Ellaria. Feeling her delicious body clenching to his back, her tender hands holding on to him, asking for his fingers to entangle with hers had left him with a need for more.

His desire was reflected in his bride s beautiful eyes as he pulled her to him, sighing as her soft skin was gently brought on him. Her hands started caressing his chest while she looked deep into his soul. Bringing her mouth closer to him, Ellaria also intensified the pressure of her body on his. Gently brushing her lips over his she whispered „Husband...I m craving to feel your touch.“

His strong arms drew her closer, pressing her to him in a tight embrace. In contrast to this rather fierce expression of his want her husband s kiss was tender and slow. Capturing her upper lip between the soft curves of his mouth, sucking gently while his tongue flickered to caress hers. 

Ellaria s desire soared to his administration. The sensation of their intertwined bodies intensified by the cool water made it impossible for either of them to resist any longer.

Thranduil s hands traveled over her body claiming every inch of her soft flesh as he heard her moan with lust against his mouth. Being taken with unrestrained want for her husband, Ellaria brought one leg around his slender waist to feel his desire grow under the friction her movements created. 

It excited her to her limit. Letting his hand travel down slowly to find her ready to receive him, Thranduil brought her second leg around him as well, before holding her hips with two hands. Breaking the kiss, he drew his face a few inches away from Ellaria s. „Let me see you“ he demanded lovingly as he slowly started to unite their bodies. 

Taking in the slightest flicker of emotions on his wife s face Tharnduil was drowned in the lust on her face as well as in the warmth of her body which she willingly offered to him. „Marriage is heaven“ the king thought as he took to rein over the queen s body.

Their bodies still entangled the royal couple lay in the sun to rest and catch their breath after leaving the lake. Getting up on her elbow to appreciate her naked husband Ellaria let her hands travel all over him with the lightest touch he had every felt on his skin. 

Placing loving kisses on his chest and abdomen before moving further to get familiar with Thranduil s long slender legs she was completely absorbed by the bodily perfection under her delicate fingers, exploring every inch of this magnificent ellon who started breathing heavily under her touch. Her administration had not been implemented to excite him but it became more obvious by the second that her innocent intentions were leading Thranduil into another swirl of lust.

„You are so very beautiful my husband. I will never tire of touching your body“ she exclaimed with an honesty that left him lost for words. Capturing her exploring hand with his, holding it steady over his heart he waited for her eyes to meet his. „It is all for you Ellaria. I give you my body and soul willingly, hoping to satisfy your every need carnally and emotionally. I m grateful beyond words for being bond to you for all eternity“ he answered with the same honesty letting her see deep into his soul where he held the purest love for his wife.

His words touched her in a way that made her eyes water with emotions and Ellaria had to swallow hard before answering. „Thank you Thranduil. You can not imagine how much I love you.“ Ellaria sighed drowning in his crystal blue eyes that held so much tenderness. 

Leaning in for a passionate kiss she discovered that despite his gently words her husbands body was still captured by the excitement her hands had promised to him. Being more than willing to honor her commitment Ellaria let her fingers wander between his thighs while deepening the kiss. A husky moan left Thranduil s throat when her fingers started to gently explore his most private parts. 

Her touch was not teasingly but curious. She wanted to find out about the right way to arise him, pleasure him and spark his lust as she felt was her right and duty as his wife. Breaking the kiss Ellaria turned her head in the opposite direction to glance at this part of her glorious husbands body. 

Her administration went on for a long while, her head wandering from her husbands face to his lower body, appreciating every emotions her hands were invoking as they continued stroking, squeezing, encircling and massaging this very sensitive area.

Loosing himself to her touch Thranduil seemed almost helpless and vulnerable in her hands which triggered Ellaria s fiercest lust mixed with deep love for the trust he showed her in letting her explore his body in such a way. 

But finally his patience wore out as his hand traveled to the back of her head, directing her face to descend upon his for a long needed kiss which started as a soft expression of his want and ended in a deep invasion of her mouth by his demanding tongue while her body was turned over and crushed under his weight.

„I need you Ellaria. Will you have me again?“ His voice was hoarse with lust and his struggle to restrain himself at least long enough to hear her answer. It came quickly „Yes husband, I ll have you.“ 

She had hardly finished breathing her consent as she felt his body taking hers. Filling her completely within a second as he sighed with release to finally bury himself deep within her after her exquisite teasing.

His movements were powerful and breathtaking, his eyes boring into her as he checked for her emotions wanting to make sure he wouldn t take his need for release too far. 

His gaze was so intense, Ellaria felt her soul penetrated as much as her body. 

He possessed her in every sense, taking what he needed so badly in the most primal way with a force and might she hadn t thought bearable for her. But instead of scaring her it left her burning with want as his body continued claiming her for his own. 

The Elvenking suddenly stilled, hearing his wife pleading his name. His senses coming back to him fear started rushing through him. What had he done? Bringing himself onto her like that on the second day of their marriage must be far too much for Ellaria to take. Focusing on her lovely face beneath him he breathed „My love, I m sorry I...“ he was stopped in his sentence as his wifes hands cupped his face, holding it while her eyes stared at him with an expression he had never seen there before.

„Thranduil, I need to feel you deeper...please.“ A familiar flush showed on her beautiful features as she made her most urgent need known to her husband. Whos reaction to the sweet demand followed immediately. His mind was almost shocked hearing the exact opposite of what he had feared but his body took to action at once. 

Crushing his lips on hers, parting them to ravish her mouth with hungry kisses, his hand traveled down her side, squeezing her heated flesh with strong fingers. Using a tight grip on her buttocks to tilt up her hips, Thranduil was able to sink himself even deeper into his wife s quivering body. 

Seeing her eyes widen with shock and pleasure as his invasion reach her core, a huge wave of excitement and lust was brought on him through his marriage bond. 

Those were Ellaria s sensations but they took him with an intensity that left him confused to weather or not he had felt them himself. Seeing a storm of emotions in his wifes eyes he heard her exhale „Yes“, her mouth forming the word but her body expressing it in an eager way. 

Bringing her hips further up in the desperate attempt to grant her husband deeper access into her body she opened up to him in every possible way. Her mind was blank with sheer desire, her soul calling out to her lover while her body fell apart under his potent administration.

„Yes?!“ Thranduil repeated her word in a inquiring way. He knew he was fulfilling her request beyond her imagination but he wanted to hear her plead for more. She was already doing it with her body but he lusted for her unconditional surrender before shattering her body to his invading force.

She gave it willingly. Not indulging in a power-play but offering herself to him completely. Being at his mercy didn t disturb Ellaria at all. 

She fully trusted her husband and would give into any demand of his person. Welcoming his deep thrusts alternating with measured strokes to slowly take her to a mighty climax, asking for his mouth to offer his taste to her while she was soaring with lust and euphoria.

Feeling her tighten underneath him, Thranduil brought his head up to look at his wife. He wanted to see the wonders his body had invoked in her, watching her loosing herself to him and she did not hid her emotions. 

Her eyes floating off while her view focused on the storm inside her claiming her from the world around to endure a rage of pleasure as her husbands body took her over the edge of what was bearable. 

Deeply inhaling with a desperate sigh Ellaria felt a waves of pure lust and carnal satisfaction. Feeling strong arms holding her reassuringly she let go of any restrain. 

She felt entirely his in body, mind and soul as she had promised to be with her wedding vows.

And just as Ellaria came back to life, starting to catch her breath and calming her racing heartbeat her husband lost himself to her.

Watching his wife s climax taking her, enjoying every expression on her face had taken him on edge already. But what undid the Elvenking was her complete surrender to him in such a faithful way. He had wanted to govern her, ruling over her body and mind without her being able to stop him but when she gave in to his wish it felt like she presented him with herself. 

Not indulging in his possessive power-game which would usually excite him to the limit. Ellaria possessed a natural innocence to respond to his every need and wish which conquered his mind and soul like nothing had ever done before.

Being still stunned by her way with him, Thranduil had not felt his own climax approach and was almost knocked senseless by the intensity of his emotions as his peak shook him to the core, leaving him insensible as to regain control.

Drowning in a tidal bore of overwhelming emotions Thranduil felt Ellaria s presence in his mind. Calling out to him to clench to her for rescue, the mighty Elvenking was almost brought to tears by his wife s loving way to offer him shelter from sensations of unknown intensity that threatened to overpower him.

Her arms held him while her soft voice whispered endearments into his ear. Her gentle fingers running along his cheekbones with such reassuring tenderness it made his eyes overflow.

„Ellaria“ was all he could breath on her shoulder while holding on to her in an attempt to regain his self-control.

Coming back to his senses slowly Thranduil shifted his weight fully onto his elbow giving his wife a chance to breath again. „What are you doing to me?“ he almost sobbed searching for Ellaria s eyes as an anchor in his still stormy sea of emotions and sensations. Seeing her husbands desperate look Ellaria continued to stroke his back while trailing feather-light kisses down his sweat covered face and neck.

Feeling like himself after some time again, Thranduil searched for his wifes lips to cover her slightly swollen curves with tender expressions of his gratitude.

Whispering between his gentle invasions with a voice like silk „I m sorry my love for taking you so fiercely.“ Hearing her humming against his mouth he broke the kiss to look at Ellaria.

Her eyes looked brighter than ever. They held the light of love and a deep satisfaction which came from her fea as much as her body. Could she have actually enjoyed their overwhelming encounter?

„There is nothing to apologize for husband. This very compassionate way of sharing our bodies inflamed me in an unknown way. I love giving you full control over my emotions as well as my body for I trust you to always see me right.“ Rolling on his side and leaving her body he saw Ellaria wince. 

Bringing his hand gently between her thighs to let it rest on the center of her pleasure he slightly applied some pressure to his touch, seeing her eyes widen with curiosity. 

„You must be sore from me already. I m afraid continuing our journey today is out of the question. Ellaria, I truly mean it, I m sorry for my uncontrolled actions, I hope I did not hurt you?“ 

„You did not. Taking me like this, unrestrained and to your deepest lust is what I wanted to gain. I m your wife and partner in intimacy for the rest of your life. If you can not take me the way you need to it will be rather frustrating for both of us.“

Thinking her words over for a moment while tracing her abdomen with his index finger the king replied „You are right but I wanted to give you more time to get familiar with the different ways of lovemaking before unleashing my lust on you“ chuckling slightly he added „..and I promise I won t burst into tears each time you accept me into your body.“ 

Ellaria laugh heartily to this comment before sitting up. The movement made her inhale sharply as her most sensitive parts sent a sting of pain through her body. Thranduil was right, there was no way she could mount a horse again today.

Her husband felt a knot of guilt in his stomach realizing how far his lust had taken him and what it had done to his wife s delicate body. Feeling a wave of pure fatigue Ellaria decided to let herself sink back into Thranduils arms for a moment of peace and rest. Nestling against his chest, inhaling his scent and feeling his muscular arms holding her lovingly she had nothing more to wish for in the world. In another moment she fell asleep to his strong and steady heartbeat. 

Thranduil s silken voice whispered in her ear as she felt him move away from her. „Rest for a while my love. I will see to our dinner.“ Feeling his cloak being brought over her body to keep her warm Ellaria just gave in to her complete tiredness while bringing the fabric closer to her face to inhale her husbands scent.

The sun was already setting when she woke up again to a feeling of contentment. She found the king s silver-blonde head bend over a huge fire, attending to what he had hunted for their dinner. His beautiful features being caught in utmost concentration while he prepare a worthy meal for his wife. Ellaria s heart sang to this image. She so loved him, the ellon he was, her husband and lover. He looked happy and content being freed of all kingly demands for some time.

Thranduil was indeed enjoying his time away from the palace. Only having to care for what was most precious to him in life. His wife was a never ending well of love and lust for him, making him discover a side of himself he had been ignorant of until his marriage. 

He had indulged in many thoughts while hunting for dinner, trying to understand the power Ellaria held over him. How she changed his wildest lust and want for domination into a complete loss of his self-control and willingly helplessness. He didn t feel ashamed about his emotions in front of her. Even his tears seemed naturally to him in the presence of her unconditional love and full acceptance of his needs and actions.

He was still captured by theses thoughts when he felt Ellarias gentle hands on his shoulders. „You have been quite busy husband. It smells delicious.“ A tender smile showed on her face as she glanced down on him. „I m sorry for leaving all the work to you but I was completely worn out after our intense experience this morning.“ she explained.

Getting up to hold his wife Thranduil whispered into her hair „Do not apologize Ellaria. You badly needed some rest and it gives me great pleasure to care for my beautiful wife.“ Offering his lips to her for a small encounter he continued. „Would you do me the honor of sharing my meal?“ They sat down next to the fire, enjoying the small dinner in amiable silence, sharing a glance once in a while.

Thranduil had never seen his wife enjoying anything as much as the simple food he was offering her in his forest. „She doesn t need much to be happy and content. Hers is the natural way with everything“ were his pleasing thought seeing her finishing her meal with appreciation.

Once they had finished Ellaria got up to get some fresh water from the lake. Turning around again she saw her husbands eyes intensely on her, watching her walking back to him. 

„What is this sparkle in your eyes about, husband? It looks a bit mischievous I would say?“ He loved the way she called him by his new title „Husband“. 

It was what he real meant to her, not a king but her partner for life and he greatly rejoiced in the fact that for the next few days he wouldn t need to be anything else but a husband and lover.

„Would you oblige me with your company for some desert?“ Thranduil asked with a seductive undertone in his voice. She send him a curious glance before launching herself into his lap. Being accustomed to her spontanios ways of claiming her wifely rights towards him, the king simply pulled her in closer with one arm while bringing his other hand up to her mouth. 

Brushing his thump gently over her lower lip he heard his wife sigh with excitement before recognizing the taste on her husband s finger. Licking it with appreciation Ellaria realized it was honey. Her face lit up with a broad smile. „Where did you get this from?“ „Well wife, luckily for us I m not afraid of heights“ he teased, offering her some more of the golden liquid at the same time. Ellaria caught his fingers with her hand holding it while her eyes went up to meet his. 

Thranduil was shocked to see them all watery as she whispered „You leave me with nothing to wish for, my love.“ Heavy emotions in her voice. 

He cupped her face with his free hand, glancing deep into her eyes, feeling quite moved himself by her appreciation of his gesture. „It is only honey....“ his sentence was swallowed by her mouth which came on his lips warm and soft while she pushed all her love and tenderness for him through their bond.

They stayed like this for a long time, just holding each other while their lips and tongues expressed their deepest emotions and their minds intertwined for further exploration of their fea.

Venturing through each others memories they shared many important events from the past which somehow formed the persons they were today. Being able to look into the others character like that made them understand the elf they had married in a way that would take normal partners a life time. 

The feeling of having found the one thing they really needed to lead a happy and fulfilling life came over the king as well as the queen with a certainty that made them very calm and happy about their shared future. As long as they were by each others side they would have nothing to fear.

The emotional encounter being as intense and exhausting as the physical part had been the newly weds decided to retire for the night. 

Lying in the gras together, only covered by their simple cloaks bride and groom felt there was nothing left to wish for as they found peace and deep slumber in each others arms.


	2. Honeymoon - The village

Waking up early to the first rays of sunlight Thranduil was eager to start the day. His wife lay next to him, cradled in his arms, warm and soft skin against his chest. Her lips were slightly parted and he just couldn t stop himself from placing a soft kiss upon them. They greeted him with such love and tenderness it made him feel goosebumps all over his body. Ellaria was pure happiness for him.

„Good morning wife“ he hummed with utter contentment pulling her into a loving embrace which was the beginning of the first cuddling in his adult life. They smiled at each other, sharing glances and small teasing kisses. It was not a sexual encounter promising to end in intimacy but just a loving way of welcoming the new day as husband and wife. Satisfying the need to feel and appreciate each other without getting to passionate. Entangling her fingers in his silver-blonde strands Ellaria asked „Will you let me braid your hair? I think apart from the king all Sindar elves wear braids?“

Thranduil was stunned for a second. Not having thought about that detail before. Their garments were common but beautifully made. They did not want the villager to feel intimidated by hosting their sovereigns and had decided to travel just as a newly wed couple on their honeymoon.

After a refreshing swim in the lake Ellarias skillful hands took to Thranduil s soft strands to braid them into a hunter-style design. Her husband closing his eyes enjoying the gentle administration of his brides loving touch. She was humming a soft melody which reminded him of a long neglected fact. 

„Would you sing to me my love? I forgot about the Silvan ability to use their voices to please the world around them and I have never heard you sing before. May I ask for this pleasure now?“ the king demanded kindly. 

His wife obliged him eagerly rejoicing greatly in pleasing her husband in every possible way. She choose a love song which started innocently but became rather seductive at the end. Her slender fingers working on his hair at the same time, brushing gently over the tips of his elven-ears from time to time to spark his excitement with her words and touch. Seeing goose bumps rising on his muscular forearms Ellaria brought her mouth close to his ear, breathing her last sentence softly on Thranduil s sensitive spot. Her lips touching the velvet skin there before she carefully placed them over the tip of his ear. Realizing her husband had stopped breathing, his body trembling slightly Ellaria decided to risk an uncomfortable ride to the village.

Letting her tongue slide feather-light over his flesh while her lips nibbled the pointy peak she was sure to make him loose control in another second. „Wife...“ he breathed „...you will not enjoy our journey to the village if you continue like that.“

„My need for you is far greater than any thought of discomfort.“ She whispered seductively. Moving slowly to sit on his lap she felt the prove of his want at once pressing against her belly, asking for more friction from her body. His hands caught her face to hold it steady as he descended his hot lips on her mouth to taste it hungrily. Ellaria let her fingers work down his perfect chest, circling and squeezing his heated flesh as they made their way down to the object of her desire.

They were still naked from their bath in the lake which presented Ellaria with the opportunity to feel to petal soft skin of his most sensitive part. Groaning into his wife s mouth the Elvenking brought his hands on her delicious body to give her some pleasure of her own. 

Being absorbed by each others lust they only heard the noise when it was almost next to them. A desperate roaring and whining approached the lovers in the form of a elk cub. Thranduil was on his feet in a second, covering his wife with a cloak before drawing his sword and making over to find out about the noise.

Seeing the elf approach the little elk silenced itself, giving the king a measured look as if he was seizing him up. Obviously approving of what he saw he approached further, letting his head rest against the outstretched hand which was greeting him. The animal sniffed a few times before continuing its way to Ellaria.

Thranduil followed with measured steps, watching his wife s reaction to what was making its way over. She held out her hand as well to greet the animal but this time the elk didn t waste time with the hand but nudged his big nose on Ellaria s neck and face, asking for a sign of affection. He hadn t wait for long. The queens delicate hands started stroking the animal at once, speaking endearments in elvish to it while asking it to make itself comfortable.

Laying down by her side, resting his head on his legs while Ellaria continued her gentle administration on the animal. „The poor creature must have lost its mother“ She told her husband while sending him a glance. She could still see the last traces of lust on his glorious body. Standing naked in the sunshine with his silver-blonde head almost sparkling in the light he needed no crown to be distinguished from all other elves she had ever seen.

With a heavy sigh Ellaria decided it couldn t be helped and she needed to postpone her needs to provide some food for her company. „Thranduil will you look after the cub while I ll get us some fruits and tea?“

Her husband was still wondering about her abilities when holding a steaming mug in his hands while Ellaria fed him some berries. Placing a loving kiss on his mouth after seeing her provision vanish she whispered „I love you husband“ catching her by the wrist, Thranduil held her hand for a second while giving her a deep look.

Placing a kiss in the palm of her hand he answered „Thank you love for the very sweet song of yours. It was wonderful to get caught by its magic.“ Seeing her face lit up with a beautiful smile he added „Ellaria you lighten my heart and free my soul from all weights and restrains. I never thought I would be that happy in my life. Words can not express what you mean to me....“ Seeing his serious look on her and feeling the sincerity of his emotions the queen had to swallow hard to keep her eyes from overflowing from too much love.

They made it to the village in three hours instead of the planned two, having to wait for their new companion once in a while who was rather making slow pace for its short legs. Starting to roar heart-breakingly whenever the couple went out of side. The elk had adopted them as its new guardians so it seemed.

Thranduil and Ellaria were welcomed with friendly curiosity when entering the village. Introducing themselves as a newly wedded couple from the palace. The villager didn t have time to fuss about heir guests as a great hunt was about to start to which the newcomer was invited instantly. 

Ellaria was supplied at once with all necessities to prepare her husband for a fruitful hunt. The ellons gathering in a circle around the fire looked almost wild. Their bodies covered with ancient signs all over, wearing only a kind of cloth around their hips. Seeing Thranduil approach her in the same attire made Ellaria s breath caught. His appearance in the royal robes was magnificent but what her eyes focused on now was pure perfection of nature. His slender body showing muscles on every part which was lain bare by his hunting wardrobe.

The queen became aware of appreciative noises from the ellyth around her as this male wonder made his way over to receive her blessings for the hunt. Swallowing hard before starting to circle some lines on chest with a paint she had been provided with Ellaria felt her heart hammering with excitement and pride to her husbands gloriousness.

Repeating the words she had heard from the other wives before she was sure to have all eyes on her. „Receive my blessings for your successful hunt.“ Ellaria quoted before adding one sentence of her own „...and be safe my love.“ These had been her words before Thranduil had ridden off to take revenge on the orks almost a year ago. It seemed like a life time away but his eyes sparkle with recognition before his arms went round her waist to pull her to him for a long and intensive kiss. A moment later he was gone.

Ellaria was invited to join a group of ellyth who wanted to make for a small river to wash some cloth while the he-elves were hunting. Thinking to herself what a shame it was to rid the garments of his scent, Ellaria brought Thranduil s shirt close to her face to inhale his scent one last time before following the ellyth example of caring for their partners gowns.

„So you wed for love my dear.“ Ellaria was questioned by an older elleth at once. Turning around she found wise and kind eyes fixed on her with a slightly ironic smile. „Yes I did. I think I even loved him before I knew him.“ Expressing with a simple statement an obvious fact everybody had noticed at once seeing the couple interact. They belonged together.

„That is good my dear, very good for both of you. What was you name again?“ „Ellia“ she replied as they had agreed to slightly change their names as to stay incognito. „I m Niliwen. Ellia? That is a rare name amongst the Sindar elves.“ Niliwen stated. „Are you of the Silvan kin then? Like our new queen?“ „Did you come with her to this realm?“ „What is your occupation in the palace?“ 

The questions flew at her from all sides as the other ellyth started to gather around her curiously, trying to find out in a friendly and excited way about their guest. For them the palace and all its life and rules was far away and even further from their every day lives.

„I m Silvan indeed and I came here with the delegation of healers from Imladris. We only wanted to stay here for a few month but ...from the first time I met my husband I knew that my fate was connected to this kingdom. I could have never left his side.“ Ellaria declared feeling a slight flush creeping up her face.

Feeling Niliwen s hand covering her arm and gently squeezing it as she answered „Your husband is blessed Ellia. Come now friends, let s not scare our guest with our over-curiousity. Lets get back to the village and see about drying these cloths for our hunters.“

Ellaria was shown how to best place Thranduil s cloth to have them dry for his return. „When will they come back?“ She asked with a slight undertone to her voice. Seeing her husband leave for any kind of killing work left her nervous and anxious for his return. 

Another young elleth smiled at her with compassion. „Do not worry Ellia. Your husband will be fine and back soon. I felt like that for the first year of my marriage as well.“ The elleth continued folding her hands over her well rounded belly. „But now with this one the way I feel quite content to have some peace from time to time.“ She chuckled as she saw Ellaria s eyes on her belly. „It is almost due now and I will be glad to have it in my arms rather than in my belly. It kicks like crazy sometimes. Would you like to feel it?“ Placing Ellaria s hand firmly on the round of her belly she waited a few moments before another movement was seen and felt by the hand which tried to cope with this new sensations.

„Oh...“ Ellaria sighed „...your daughter has a very strong character. She will know her way to its best all her life.“ Looking up into the pregnant elleth eyes she saw a small shock in them. Ellaria only realized all talks around her had stopped as to her words. „I m sorry. Didn t you know your child s gender yet? I didn t want to spoil it for you. My feelings just spilled out of me. Forgive me.“ Ellaria tilted her head feeling rather ashamed about her careless outburst.

„No Ellia, don t be sorry. Although I was indeed ignorant of her being a girl I so much wished for her o be an elleth. Daughters are very important to mothers and I m glad to have an elfling of my own sex first. It is just uncommon to be blessed with such information prior to the hard labor which awaits me. And I m sorry for not introducing myself before... I m Taurienne.“ The elleth answered while holding Ellaria s hand in hers, smiling at her in the most amiable way. The queen sensed at once a fea which worked perfectly well with her own and opened her heart to Taurienne in an instant.

„In one year you might be in the exact same situation. Going on a honeymoon with an attractive husband such as yours almost never fails to produce offspring right away.“ Niliwen shot her a knowing glance making her blush again. Feeling amongst friends Ellaria wanted to honor their trust by giving them some of hers as well.

„No Niliwen that is rather unlikely. My husband consented to postpone conceiving a child. I asked him for some time as husband and wife alone before becoming mother to his elfling.“ Ellaria was sure to have full attention of all ellyth around her by now.

„That is very uncommon. Being a great risk for his bloodline in these sometimes dangerous times. Your husband must love you very much to give into such desires of you.“ Another elleth stated as Niliwen cut in „But he is wise indeed. Giving his wife and himself time to establish a solid basement to build their family on. I guess these are the happiest of marriages in which each one feels appreciated and worshiped. I congratulate you Ellia for issuing such daring requests and obtain his agreement upon it.“

„If they only knew how much of a risk it is for the whole realm and how deep his love for me runs to take it.“ Ellaria thought to herself before following her new friends into a huge hut which apparently served as a common kitchen. Helping to prepare vegetables and fruits that would be served as dinner tonight Ellaria got caught up in a very personal discussion between Taurienne, Niliwen and another elleth who had also wed just recently.

Feeling her cheeks burn while attending the conversation Ellaria found the courage to finally ask the question burning under her nails since a long time.  
„How do you give your husband pleasure without giving him your body?“ she demanded her voice almost a whisper. „I mean if you are unable to receive him into your body but you still want to give him release from his wants and needs?“ she added feeling her face almost set on fire.

This was however nothing compared to what it felt like after receiving a very enthusiastic and detailed answer. Offering her different options and trying to demonstrate the right techniques to extract pleasures beyond imagination from a male body.

About this time Tharnduil returned with the hunting party. Having been quite successful all attendance were in a good mood, their spirits high and expectations of the feast tonight rising with every step further to their village. He saw her at once. Sitting in a circle of ellyth, preparing food for the dinner. She was chatting with an older elleth next to her. He felt his heart heavy with emotions and love for his wife who s natural ways would allow her to change from queen to villager in one day. Fitting in to the community, working as hard and undemanding like the rest of them. She was a wonder and he would never forget to be thankful for this greatest gift in life, his wife.

Approaching the she-elves further Thranduil noticed Ellaria s flushed face and the cheeks of several other elleth lightening up as they saw him approach. He was wondering what their conversation had been abut but felt to timid to ask. „I behave like a love sick young ellon“ he thought to himself, closing the distance between Ellaria and him.

Seeing her husband approach Ellaria shot up in a second. Her face relaxed as her worries for his safety vanished. Throwing herself into his arms she whispered against his chest. „Husband, I missed you.“ Meeting his lips for a passionate kiss she didn t care a bit about the stares which were fixed on the couple.

„Did you enjoy your time my love?“ he asked taking her hand to gently guide her away from the other ellyth. „I did indeed but I would very much like to spend some private moments with you, husband.“ Ellaria confessed, sending him a loving glance which made his insides needle with anticipation. 

Lifting her up in his arms Thranduil brought Ellarias face close to his as he answered her huskly „And I would like to hear another song of yours...“ claiming her mouth for a deep kiss while pressing her body on his to make her feel his growing need for her. „...I m burning for you wife.“

Feeling a heavy hand descend on his shoulder and hearing a dark voice laugh at the same time the king was tempted to unleash his well known temper when realizing he wasn t king in this place and would have to deal with the un-welome interruption in a civil manner. Sending a deadly look to the intruder he found his hunting companion smiling at him broadly. „Im sorry, but we have some business to attend to before indulging with our wives my friend. Ellia please excuse me for taking your husband from you but the hunters await him.“ And with this Thranduil was gone again.

It was some time before Ellaria would have him back. The village was busy with preparing the dinner, setting up a huge bonfire and dressing for the celebration. It would be a night of fire Ellaria realized as her breathing became faser with excitement. The hunters came back to the main place, having washed and changed into another garment which was rather covering less of their bodies than the normal attire of villagers.

They were greeted by the ellyth in an enthusiastic way, having risked their lives to supply for all inhabitants of the village. Sitting down around the fire the villagers started the feast of life. Heavy wine was served along with dinner. Ellaria only tried some small sips from Thranduil s goblet before returning to her water. Couples would share a plate and goblet to show their belonging together. 

The ellyth feed their partners the best bites to restore their energy after the exhausting hunt. Thranduil chatted casually with two ellons sitting next to him. Apparently recalling moments of the hunt. Ellaria just sat and listened, enjoying the sight of her husband being a „normal“ ellon with no care in the world than joining in an amiable conversation about the best methods to kill quickly and painless.

She felt her eyelids getting heavy with the days adventures and decided to enjoy the shelter her husbands body offered to her. Cradling into his lap, letting her head rest against his chest she felt content and cozy. 

Her husband greatly enjoyed the familiar way in which she claimed him as hers entirely not being disturbed with his occupation. She wouldn t ask for his attention or signs of affection but simply take from him what she needed in the most natural way he could imagine.

Snuggling against his body Ellaria let her eyes close for a moment before feeling her husbands fingers working their way gently up her neck. It was not a demanding touch but it still stirred her desire for him. Feeling his head move closer to hers his breath warm on her skin Ellaria looked up to see his eyes full of love on her.

„May we ask you for a song Ellia?" Niliwens voice was heard. „Being a Silvan elf you know how to use that lovely voice of yours“ she added in a friendly way. The queen sat up straight to oblige their hosts as she felt was her duty towards the villager.

She started singing a merry tone, her body and voice growing with every line she intoned. Still being seated in his lap Thranduil felt her small body vibrated as her voice grew louder. Conversation around the fire dyed out as more and more elves got caught by his wife s beautiful tone.

Seeing their eyes grow wide with appreciation to her performance the king felt an unknown pride rising. She was perfection and she belonged to him. 

When Ellaria had finished cheers were heard and calls for another song grew louder by the second. The queen decided to consent to another performance. Standing up this time to face her husband while indulging in a heartbreaking love song which told of everlasting love for a soul mate. 

Her eyes never turned their gaze from her husbands crystal blue lenses as she pushed all her own emotions through her bond, trying to make him feel the consuming love her heart held for him. Her voice did not tremble once but Thranduil saw his wifes body shake with the intensity of emotions running through her as she poured out her feelings for everyone to see.

She had finished since some seconds before anyone moved again. All elves were caught in this intense expressions of a wife s love for her husband. Feeling like having shared a private moment between lovers they humbly spend her applause while trying to find their way back to reality. Thranduil was beyond saving.

His wife s words had touched him deeper than he had ever thought possible. Getting up slowly to stand before her, his eyes watering from his own emotions he gently brought one hand on her cheek to stroke it lovingly calling out for her to steady him after the shaking experience her song had just put him through.

„My love your words have touched me in a way I can not describe but only show you through our bond. I don t know how you manage to always surprise me further about the depth of your feelings for me.“ He explained holding her hand for physical contact while both of them were caught deep in each others soul spending their love in the most intimate way they could imagine without anyone being able to interrupt or see.

After dinner the dances started. They were happy and playful at the beginning becoming wilder and more promising by the minute. Ellaria watched them intensely sitting next to her marvelous husband, remembering the last time they had danced at a night of fire. 

„I remember every second of it“ the kings voice brushed her ear his words heavy with seduction. „Would you honor me with a dance my Lady?“ he teased her. They joint the circle of celebrating elves around the fire feeling the atmosphere sparkling up with anticipation and promises of carnal pleasures.

Getting caught by the common mood around them the king and queen indulged in a seductive dance which set them both on fire. Seeing the first couples making their way into the forest around them Tharnduil reached out for Ellaria, pulling her into a tight embrace. Holding her close to him he made her feel his growing need for her body breathing into her ear „If we continue in this way I can not hold myself from taking you into the woods soon. Will you follow me, wife?“ his words held a heavy tone of unrestrained lust, sending shivers down Ellaria s spine. 

Hearing a drum picking up an enchanting rhythm for her heart and mind to follow she consented to her husbands wild wishes. Claiming his mouth for a hungry kiss. His fire had caught her as well making her burn with desire in no time. „Yes husband. I would follow you anywhere. Take me where and how your body commands you to.“ She dared him. 

Lifting her up in one swift movement the king carried his bride to the woods, his heart hammering and his breath heavy with anticipation and desire. 

Laying her down on the grass he gave her a long lustful look before his fingers started ridding her of her garments in a mere second. He caught her hair in his fist pulling her head back for a deep and demanding kiss which took her breath away while his strong fingers claimed her heated flesh with almost painful squeezes. He wanted to possess her, make her lose control and take her in a way which would leave her no choice but to follow him into the deepest lust and satisfaction. She was his and he would make her feel it.

His carnal want growing darker and possessively felt heavy for Ellaria. She could hardly reach him through their bond anymore which was also taken by his pure lust and need for satisfaction. Parting her thighs with his body Thranduil was ready to take his wife in the most primal way, his desire triggered by the enchantments of the fire and too much wine. He was in a blood rush for Ellaria s body when he suddenly stilled.

Ellaria had felt awe and uneasiness creeping upon her by Thranduil s almost brutal way with her. His need was clouding his senses as well as his eyes it seemed. Not being the object of his love but of his release was the thought which manifested itself in Ellaria s mind as she called out for him through their bond without receiving an answer.

Feeling him ready to take his pleasure from her, his weight crushing her underneath him, his breath heavy with wine Ellaria felt panic washing over her. This was not her husband but a creature of lust. This was Nemalia s seed of carnal lust and greed for its fulfillment. She had been right, it was still in his chest even after Ellaria s love should have burned out all traces Nemalia had left on his body.

Her eyes started to overflow with anxiety and sadness as she couldn t stop her tears anymore. And they saved her as well as her husband from destroying their shared trust and happiness in this newly established relationship. It was the sight of these tears which made him stop in his rush for satisfaction at once.

Freeing her hands from Thranduil s fingers which had pinned them down over her head Ellaria brought them gently on her husbands face. „Thranduil, please stop. You are overwhelming me and it scares me“ she exclaimed, simply stating the fact of what his behavior was doing to her emotionally.

He jerked away from her in a second as if she had cut him with a knife. Sitting up straight, blinking his eyes as if he tried to focus on what was before him.

Reaching out to pull her up into his arms he exhaled „Ellaria, I m so sorry, forgive me!“. His fea was wide open to her now, looking deep into her soul where he found traces of all un-welcomed thoughts she had endured during the last moments. Rocking her gently in his embrace he whispered elvish endearments to calm and comfort his wife.

She struggled away from the arms holding her but only to give him an intensive glance which broke through the last barriers of his fea laying bare his very being to her inner eyes. Finding what she had been longing for Ellaria brought her hands on his chest, slowly circling her index finger over it before letting it wander further down his glorious body.

„Husband, I still crave your touch. I need to feel you.“ His eyes widened to her words as his mind could not imagine her issuing such demands right after escaping his darkest desires. But he followed her willingly into a tender kiss which ended with her fingers entangled in his soft strands to pull him closer to her.

Spending long moments caressing his wife in every possible way, soothing her back into passion and trust, the king was rewarded with her much loved small noises asking for his presence in a way which was strictly reserved for him. Obliging her, Thranduil slowly descended into Ellarias body. 

It was a slow and loving encounter although both of them were filled with need and lust Thranduil did n t want to take it too far with her again. Feeling her body rise to his he took his time to worship every inch of his queen. 

Nibbling, sucking, stroking every part he could reach while being trapped deep inside her he finally found Ellaria s soft spot. The noises he loved so much were growing under his gently administration as he trailed seductive kisses along her neck, feeling her arching her back to recheive more of such attention he slowly worked his way up to his wife s petal soft earlobe, catching it between his lips before letting his tongue play along. 

Her reaction was as intense as surprising. He hadn t moved his lower body an inch but still she shattered around him the second his teeth teasingly sank into the soft flesh which was caught between his lips. 

Her climax was strong and overpowering for her since she hadn t sensed it coming. It almost scared her to be lost to her own body like this but her husbands strong arms offered her shelter from the storm that raged inside her.

Calling his name in a desperate tone Ellaria clenched her hands around his biceps with such might it send a small sting of delicious pain through Thranduil s body. Watching her face showing all different kinds of emotions the king felt his own lust peak to Ellarias way of enjoying the pleasure his body gave to her.

He started moving again, burring himself deep inside her as her climax grew once more. Seeing her floating off again took him over the edge. Holding on to her shoulders while bringing up his chest to watch her face carefully he thrusted into her with two deep strokes before his body broke inside her. Not hiding his face this time Tharnduil gave Ellaria a chance to watch his strongest emotions overpowering him in a sweet way.

They held each other for a long time just enjoying the presence of their partner. Thranduil felt in need of a conversation about what had almost happened that night but hearing his wife yearning with fatigue he simply whispered. „I will carry you back to the village my love for some well deserved sleep.“ Craddeling her into his arms he felt her eyes on him. 

They found a place to lay down not to far from the fire which would keep them safe from wild animals during the night. Pulling his cloak over his wife who was almost asleep in his arms with her nose close to the crock of his neck, the Elvenking whispered into her hair with amazement. „You don t mind us sleeping in such way my love. The soil seems as welcome to you as our luxurious bed.“ 

„Anything feels like heaven as long as I can hear your heartbeat next to me. Your presence makes every circumstances glorious for me....don t you know how much I love you husband?“ she smiled back at him before nestling into his arms again. Thranduil lay awake for some more hours feeling tears of joy escaping his eyes from time to time while thanking Valar again for what lay in his arms.


	3. Honeymoon - Discoveries and labour

Waking to the first rays of sunlight Ellaria found her husband sound asleep next to her, his arms protectively wrapped around her waist. His face looked peaceful in his sleep. Watching him for a long time, trailing his perfect features with her eyes while her fingers tickled with the want of following them, Ellaria could imagine what he must have looked like as an elfling.

She decided to let him rest a little longer after yesterdays exhausting events and got up to find some breakfast. Most of the villagers were still asleep laying around the now burned down fire but she was sure to find Niliwen and Tauriennen in the kitchen hut busy with some breakfast preparations. Both of them sending her a knowing look and a broad smile.

„Good morning Ellia, you look well rested and energetic...didn t your husband fulfill his duties properly last night?“ Niliwen chuckled before bursting into a laugh when seeing Ellaria s face turn red to her comment. „Come, come dear one, it was only a joke. Seeing him and you together and listening to your performance made it very clear that the carnal side of marriage is not all you appreciate about him.“ 

Bringing her eyes up from the floor again Ellaria saw Taurienne wince. She went to see what was amiss. „It is alright. Just a very strong kick from my moody daughter I think.“ She smiled at Ellaria but there was pain in her eyes. „Taurienne you should rest for some time. The baby must be due soon and you can not be completely tired out by the time it will make its way into the world“ she ordered in her queenly voice.

„Can I be of any help?“ she heard Thranduil s voice breaking in while his hands were brought gently on her shoulders. She turned around instantly to face him „Good morning my love, I wanted to let you sleep a bit longer while getting our breakfast but now that you are here you might carry Tuarienne back to her hut for some rest?“ „Don t bother my friend. I will see to my wife s well-being.“ Taurienne s husband had entered the kitchen as well. Seeing his wifes face all pale and tired he took her with him at once.

„And you two love-birds might take some horses and make for the waterfalls close by!“ Niliwen suggested. „You might want some private time as is fit for a honeymoon...“she added with a sweet smile. „Yes thank you we might just do that. But we only need one horse as my wife does not enjoy riding as much as clenching to her husbands body“ the king teased her back seeing his wife s cheek redden at once.

„On top I m not a good rider“ she tried to explain. „This can not be!“ Niliwen exclaimed at once. „You are a Silvan elf and they are known for their skilled horse riding. Just try it without saddle and bridle. This should be the right way for you. Wait, I ll find you a appropriate animal for the first try.“

Not feeling very brave about Niliwen s suggestion Ellaria however was willing to try this new riding style nevertheless. The second she got up on the animals back, bringing her arms around the beasts neck to hold onto, she felt a wild sensation running through her and with one word from her lips the horse set into a gallop at once, racing out of the village with such pace it was almost hard for the king to follow.

The horse apparently knew the way o the waterfalls as it wouldn t stop until Ellaria could hear water rushing over stones. She had become a part of the animal by now, it felt natural and great to race through the forest this way. Her husband was right behind her, wondering all the time what possessed his bride to ride like this.

Jumping of her horse once they reached their destination Ellaria felt her entire body tickling with adrenalin after the extraordinary experience she had just lived through. Her eyes sparkling with a lust for live which came straight from her inner well of energy. „Husband that was unique. I still feel in a rush for more adventure. Will you take me swimming beneath the falls? She was already taking of her cloth before the king had time to answer so he decided to simply enjoy delicious body descending into the water before joining her in the pool a few moments later.

Catching Ellaria in the water Thranduil pulled her in for a tender embrace. Her eyes still sparkling with so much happiness it was almost hard to look at. Wrapping her legs around his waist Ellaria brought her hands on his face to indulge in a loving kiss. Her passion being overwhelming as she shared all her happiness with the one she loved most in life. 

Freeing herself from his arms again she swam closer to the falls, trying to find a way under it. Thranduil followed her, both of them feeling like children enjoying a shared adventure rather than a honeymoon. They laughed, swam, embraced and kissed each other again and again. It became a sort of game for Ellaria to escape her husbands arms so he would chase her for some more tenderness.

Finally they made it back to the shore, laying down side by side in the warm grass to catch their breaths as Ellaria got up on one elbow to look at her husband.

Letting her eyes wander all over his marble skin she started nibbling her lower lip while rolling a thought over in her mind. „What is is my love?“ Thranduil s silken voice reached her ear.

„It seems something is stuck on your mind since yesterday and you are doubting whether or not to discuss it with me?!“ „You are very attentive husband...“ Ellaria answered while locking her eyes with his. 

He saw doubts changing into determination as her fingers started exploring his upper body. „...but rather than discussing I would like to share it with you.“ Ellaria teased him before adding in a more serious tone „Thranduil do I have your consent to ...to...“ „Whatever it is you need to do or want to try I m fully yours as I promised to be. Do as you please. I will follow you into anything.“ 

He didn t know that by issuing these words he had opened the gates to his own private heaven. 

Feeling her courage rise, Ellaria slowly brought her body on his which extracted a groan of want from her husband. Taking his wrists to hold them for a moment before placing his arms on each side of his body she demanded „Promise to leave them there whatever will happen..“ Intrigued by her cryptic words he hoarsely replied „I promise...“

And then she started to set into reality the good advises she had heard yesterday from the ellyth of the village. They had told her about the most pleasurable way for an ellon to spend his seed without being granted his wife s body for release and she would try it on her husband now. Curiosity and the want to please him took over her fears and doubts.

Trailing seductive kisses all over his upper body Ellaria soon felt his desire growing under her administration as he indulged in her game, yielding to her demands.

Using her tongue to caress his muscular body between her hot kisses Ellaria felt her own lust rise. Slowly working her way down his abdomen to his waist and further to meet his hips she felt him stiffen as it dawned on him what he had agreed to. 

„Ellaria, are you sure you want to....“ his words were swallowed half way through his sentence by her mouths, demanding to taste him before taking up her task further down again.

She brought her hands gently between his thighs to stroke and caress him before she finally descended her mouth on his most sensitive area. Arching his back he moaned his lust for her soft lips to take him into frenzy. 

Ellaria was thrilled by his reaction feeling her own desire for his glorious body becoming almost unbearable as she continued to pleasure her husband in a gentle but determined way.

Her mouth took him away from this world into a pool of pure lust where she made him drown slowly while treating him with so much love and tenderness, he could hardly withstand. Feeling his body tense under her, his hands clenching into fists Ellaria knew his climax was close.

She held his hips steady with her hands while bringing herself on him one last time before he shattered to her touch, making her taste his essence in a new way. Ellaria was overjoyed with what had just happened between them. She had demanded his surrender and he had given himself in the most complete way she could have imagined. The king was still throbbing helpless and lost in her arms for some moments before he could calm himself enough to open his eyes again and meet his wife s glance. 

„What have you done to me? I never felt so helpless and ....loved at the same time in my entire life. Your power over me scares me to the core but thrills me like nothing ever has before.“ Thranduil breathed heavily into her glowing face.

„Thank you my love“ was all that was left for him to say while he pulled her to him with an unknown need and Ellaria obliged him. He took his time finding his way back after being so completely taken out of it by his wife.

But finally he set up against a trunk behind them, pulling Ellaria with him. „I m still stunned about what you did to me just now. Is this what made your ears glow like bonfire yesterday when you were talking to the village ellyth?“ She felt her cheeks burn again. Her courage gone now and her surprise about her own action rising with every second. For sure this forest was enchanted and stole her senses from time to time.

„Yes it was, Thranduil. I hope you don t mind me asking for some female advise on the right treatment of ones husband.“ She answered him seriously. „I would be a fool to find fault with any conversation bringing on THIS to me.“ he laughed while gently lifting her face with one finger to meet his eyes.

„Ellaria, I wanted to have a conversation about last nights events and I feel the need to explain myself. Would you mind?“ Seeing her eyes flicker for a second he knew she wasn t comfortable with his suggestion but she would listen anyway.

„First, I promise this will never happen again, you needen t fear.“ „But Thranduil this is exactly what we talked about before. I need to be able to withstand your ...“ „No Ellaria, this had nothing to do with me. My senses were blurred by the strong wine and the heat of the fire and my desire overpowered me after being deprived of your company by far too long...at least for a newly wedded husband.“ He added while one side of his beautifully shaped lips went slightly up, making him look innocent and sweet.

„And I wasn t able to focus on what was in front of me anymore. Had I taken my pleasure like that, it would have felt like rape to you. This thought makes me feel guilty and sorry beyond words. I don t want to excuse my actions since I can find no apology which would lessen my guilt in treating you like an object for my satisfaction instead of my beloved wife. But let me say one thing. Even while being taken by such dark lust, the sight of your distress brought me back to my senses. My love for you is overruling every other emotion or need I will ever feel. You are deep in my soul and you hold my life in your hands if by our liking or not. I m yours in a way which almost scares me.“

His eyes hadn t left hers for a second trying illustrate his emotions through their bond, while explaining them. Ellaria felt shaken to the core. The fact she had just acknowledged was much more frightening than his actions last night. 

The responsibility it brought was threatening to overpower her and she reached out to touch her husband s skin. Placing her hand at the exact spot where it had lain when Ellaria had taken her wedding vows. Now she felt what it really meant to be bond.

„Thranduil...“ she whispered, her eyes full of tears as last night anxiousness and today s happiness mingled to become a consuming emotional swirl, taking her mind prisoner. 

Feeling his hand covering hers tenderly, slightly putting pressure on it to make her feel the heartbeat under her palm, powerful and steady and filled to the rim with love for her. His second hand cupping her cheek and his voice caressing her ear „Tell me what is on your mind my love. I need to know please.“ 

And she told him about all her fears and worries about the mark Nemalia might have left on him and the irritation of receiving such ruthless treatment from her husband. But also about her fear to fail him in keeping him well and safe emotionally, not hurting him as she knew he was a sensitive and sometimes vulnerable being.

Confessing all that was on their minds and soul without fear or restrain created a level of trust between them they hadn t imagined could exist. Even the natural trust a child feels for its parents could not be compared to what the royal couple established that day.

They were still enjoying each others company when a villager approached them. Seeing the couple laying naked in the grass he apologized deeply but urged them to come back at once. Taurienne s baby was on the way and the elleth was taken with fear and the need for Ellarias support.

It took well into the evening before Ellaria was able to deliver the baby. By the time she had arrived to comfort her friend, Taurienne had already been so tired and scared she wasn t able to open up her mind and body to help the elfling into this world. Seeing blood pouring out of her friend while the mother to be was losing herself to fear Ellaria had asked for the father to assist his wife. Feeling her husband s hands comforting her and hearing his voice speaking loving words of encouragement Taurienne had finally given into the hard labor her body demanded to extract the child from her womb.

Placing the blood-covered elfling on her mothers chest Ellaria saw tears of joy and release on the fathers cheeks. There was no doubt, he had suffered as much as his wife just in a different way. After cleaning herself as much as possible Ellaria left the new parents to enjoy a few moments of peace and find her own husband. 

He had waited for her outside the hut. Pulling her into his arms as soon as she reached him. „Come wife, you need some rest after this exhausting afternoon. Let me take care of you.“ And that he did. Placing her in front of a huge dinner, chatting to her amiably and taking her to a hut which Niliwen had prepared for them to find some rest and privacy.

Ellaria launched herself on the bed as soon as the door closed behind them. Feeling her husbands fingers slowly going for her garments she let him undress her with closed eyes, enjoying every slightest flicker of his fingers on her skin. How she craved his touch, but it was not desire for intimacy which guided his hands. 

Thranduil needed to care for his wife. Seeing his glance avoiding hers Ellaria sat up to face him. „You are very silent tonight, husband. What bothers you?“ She asked while stroking his cheek gently.

What followed then made her hold her breath. The Elvenking slid down the bed to kneel before her. Taking her hands in his he finally looked at her. His eyes filled with a seriousness that made her feel dizzy. „Ellaria, I vow to you should your time come to deliver my child I will be with you all through the process. I will never let you be frightened and lonely like this....“ 

Ellaria felt her head spinn to his words. This promise was impossible to keep, especially for a king. Tradition demanded the mother to see through labor by herself. It was her first duty to her husband. As they were also king and queen, the delivery of an heir to the throne of the woodland realm would require to be compliant with tradition even more. 

„But Thranduil...you can t do this..Tradition...“ „I already told you before Ellaria, you matter much more to me than any tradition or duty. I promised to be there and I will.“ His voice was stern as was his facial expression and Ellaria knew he would honor his commitment no matter what. 

Thinking about what he had just done for her, the queen felt tears dwelling up in her eyes. His love for her was sometimes overwhelming. 

„Thank you Thranduil. I hadn t realize how much this delivery and the thought of what it will be for me someday had actually bothered or even scared me." She answered trying to stop herself from sobbing. 

Taking her into bed with him, Thranduil pulled his wife close, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, sending her a deep loving glance while soothing her from distress with tenderly whispered elvish words.

Once she calmed he gave her a light smile „Don t thank me for promising to tend to you in the most natural way. On top I saw the fathers face whenever he heard his wife scream in pain. He was frightened to death for her. I haunted with him yesterday and he was by far the fiercest ellon I have every seen taking down deers but when you called him to follow you into the hut, I swear he almost fainted from anxiousness. The poor fellow.“ 

Chuckling to his observation he added „I m very glad you asked to postpone conceiving our heir. I could not face the distress of having you endangered by giving you my child.“ „One day you will have to, my love. But never fear I will be fine. Your love will always keep me safe and strong to face any task...“ The queen got up on one elbow to face her husband as she continued „..and there is nothing in the world I d like better than to bear your children. With crystal blue eyes and silver-blonde hair just like their fathers.“ Feeling new tears of joy and love coming to her eyes she gently placed her lips on his to claim a slow kiss from his soft curves. 

His scent and taste taking her away from the days excitements. They indulged in long moments of innocent kissing, their hands caressing one another with the need to express their love and happiness about their union. Ellaria finally fell asleep in her husbands arms, her face buried in his warm and welcoming chest while she deeply inhaled his mesmerizing scent making her believe in a perfect world.

Something woke him. It was late at night and pitch dark outside the little hut which was illuminated by a candle standing next to the small bed. Once his lenses were able to focus he found his wife s loving gaze locked on him. She was lost in her thoughts as her eyes traveled over his naked body. Every flicker of her eyes felt like a caress to him, hearing her sighing with delight to what was lying before her. 

After waking up in his strong arms she had untangled her body slowly from his as not to wake him. She wanted a moment alone with her thoughts and his presence. Taking the blanket gently off his perfect body she had started to scan every inch of her husband. 

He was glorious. Ellaria had never seen such generosity of nature in one person. Everything about him seemed to be calling out to her to caress, stroke, kiss and nibble. Her desire to touch his soft skin, to feel the strong muscles of his chest and abdomen, to run her hands all the way down his slender and delicious legs became stronger with every second her eyes feasted on his naked body. 

And then she felt his gaze on her. Forcing her eyes up again to meet his sleepy looks, Ellaria felt so much love washing over her she thought she would burst from the emotion.

And he saw it. He could feel the mighty storm of appreciation, gratefulness and eternal consuming love within her. Her fea being unable to deal with the intensity of her feelings at the moment it was just radiating from her like fireworks in the evening sky and it was all for him. 

Ellaria gently moved closer to him. No words were needed as she slowly brought her lips on his with a tenderness that brought tears to Thranduil s eyes.

The feelings floating through their bond were quite overpowering for both of them and their only anchor in this swirl was to clench to each other. Ellaria mouth left her husbands just enough to whisper her most pressing thoughts on his lips. „Thank you Thranduil for taking me as your wife. For being such a loving and caring husband to me, attending to my every thought and need. I have no words to describe the happiness our marriage brings me. I know we will endure anything as long as we are together. I truly believe our union is blessed.“

Bringing her lips back onto her husbands after her confession she tasted a wet saltness on them. He had shed a tear to her honest words of appreciation towards him. „Your happiness is all I ll ever ask from life. You are precious to me beyond words.“ Came his answer in a hot breath as Ellaria felt his arms pulling her to him even closer as if he wanted to take her into his body. 

She felt his growing need for her pressing against her belly as his mouth consumed her in a way he hadn t done before. It was demanding and possessive but also lovingly restrained at the same time. Thranduil had lost his control to her confession and wasn t trying to gain it back. He would respond to natures demands and it told him to turn to his wife for comfort and release from his emotional struggle. 

His hands venturing over her body slowly, taking his time to excite her desire for him as they lay on their sides, faces turned to each other to indulge in long passionate kisses. Ellaria felt her upper leg being drapped around his waist as her breath caught with excitement. Thranduil gave her a long intense look, asking for her consent before he started melting into her.

His intrusion extracting a soft moan from her as she felt herself being filled to the core. Their lovemaking was slow and tentative. It was not a passionate rush for a mind-blowing climax but an expression of their feelings towards each other. A promise to love and cherish one another given with a gentle tenderness which was so pure and true it felt almost painful to bear it. 

Their intimate embrace lasted for hours while they alternated from the physical part to their inside world, always staying locked with each other. Thranduil carefully brushing lost strands of now damp hair from Ellaria s face. He lost himself to his wife s small noises of utmost pleasure leaving her slightly parted lips while her eyes closed to focus on her husbands body moving inside her.

They fell into a deep sleep in each others arms after spending all their emotions and energy on the most intense encounter they had shared so far.


	4. Honeymoon - Coming back

Deliciously sore was how the king felt waking up the next morning. Every muscle in his body was reminding him of the great emotions he had shared with his wife all during last night. He could hardly imagine what it must feel for the elleth laying in his arms still sound asleep. For sure the ride back to the palace won t be pleasurable for her. How he hated the thought of ending their carefree days as husband and wife to become king and queen again. 

The last few days had granted Thranduil more happy moments than he had experienced in a century before his marriage. What Ellaria had done for him and to him had changed him forever, he could already feel it in his heart. Never before had he opened up to anyone so completely, not holding back his dark side and vulnerable spots. He had shown her everything he was and had felt her love him even more for his true being. 

To be appreciate in such honest and deep way had lightened his heart and made him feel very different about himself. It made it easier to accept his own faults and shortcomings for his wife cherished them as much as his magnificence in other fields. 

She had brought him to life in a way he had always wished to experienced the world, enjoying his time on Arda without fear and constrains.

Being caught as such in his thoughts he felt his wife stir in his arms. Her beautiful eyes flickered as her heavy eyelashes started moving up slightly to greet her husband. He saw her wince when moving her muscles and knew at once her reminder of last nights events must feel at least double as intense as his. How she would get through the long journey back he could not imagine.

Despite the soreness of her body Ellaria pressed herself closer to her husband with a strong need to feel him again. „Good morning my love, I had the most wonderful dream about making love to you all night but feeling the pain of my sore body I believe it wasn t only a dream...“ she smiled into his face before claiming his lips for a tender encounter. 

Drawing in her breath sharply Ellaria realized how swollen even her mouth was last nights pleasures. „My love, I fear we took it a bit too far last night. I don t know how to get you back home today.“ Thranduil sighed. He felt sorry for her state but nevertheless his body responded to her touch immediately.

Breaking away from her instantly was his only option to guarantee his self composure wouldn t fail him. 

The king deceided to leave the village already in the morning to have more time at hand for several stops on their way home. Saying good-bye to their newly acquainted friends he saw Ellaria s face red again as Niliwen passed her something to take home with her. 

His wife s heart was heavy with sadness to leave this village and the happy but simple life where she had spend so many intimate moments with her husband. Tharnduil made his way over to her, gently taking Ellaria s hand he exclaimed to the villagers. „Thank you so much my friends for showing us such great hospitality. My wife and I would like to kindly ask your consent to pay your village a small visit every year from now on.“ Letting his eyes scan the faces in front of him he saw only approval in the villagers looks. 

„You are most welcome here anytime you like. It was a great joy to have you as our guests and we will wait for you to join our hunting party again next year.“ One of the oldest hunters replied. 

Seeing Ellaria close to tears he pulled her into a gentle embrace, stroking her hair while whispering into her ear. „Don t be so sad my love. We will always have this refugee for us to be husband and wife for a few days. What we established during our stay here will last for all our lifetime. It was the most joyful time for me in my adult life so far.“ he finished while placing a loving kiss on in his wife s soft hair. How he loved this elleth. She made him soft and caring for all the world to see.

They left the village on his stallion, the baby elk still following them. Thranduil had planned to letting the elk stay behind in the village but the animal threw such a tantrum seeing them leave it had been impossible to burden his friends with the creature. 

To his utmost surprise Ellaria seemed to be fine, sitting in front of her husband, lacing her fingers lavishly through his, enjoying even the smallest body contact offered to her. He couldn t understand what magic had made her body heal from last nights event so soon but he thanked Valar for it.

They decided to stop for lunch next to the lake where they had found the elk on their way to the village. Tharnduil searching the grounds for any signs of the creatures mother to take back her cub before hunting for food. They enjoyed their meal next to a fire, sending each other loving glances as they indulged in light conversation. Anything to keep his mind of his wife s body which he had become so used to bury himself inside during the last three days.

Ellaria feeling his struggle through their bond and hearing his unspoken desires humming through her insides reached out her hand to Tharnduil. „Shall we take a swim in the lake?“ She asked teasingly while undressing herself before his hungry eyes. Not waiting for his answer she jumped headfirst into the cold water. Soft waves of the crystal blue liquid welcoming her heated body.

Her husband took his time watching his wife s delight before ridding himself of his garment as well. He saw Ellaria s eyes growing wide with appreciation when falling on his formes. She slowly swam to the shore, leaving the water in a swift movement before approaching her husbands like a predator would creep on its prey.

Thranduil felt her excitement and lust rise to the sight of his naked body. Ellaria brought her fingers on his abdomen with a feather-light touch, the coldness of her skin sending shivers down his spine. What had befallen her to change from his innocent wife to this seductive temptress he thought with utmost pleasure, his body responding eagerly to Ellaria s demanding touch. 

She let her hands travel slowly all over him. Taking her time to appreciate every inch of her husbands perfection. Claiming him in the most shameless way he could imagine but staying out of his reach. She would not let him kiss or touch her but took the liberty to bring her soft lips on every spot of his soft skin that would temped her to taste it. 

Thranduil was sure he would lose his mind to her administration. Never before had he felt so excited. The wish to possess her in the most primal way, taking his pleasure form her body while making her sensless with lust and desire grew steady into a burning need as her hands travelled further to his backside. 

Her breath hot between his shoulder blades just before he felt her mouth descending on the thin skin over his spine. Her tongue and lips alternating in teasing him as her finger slowly made their way further down. And suddenly she was gone. A disappointed groan leaving his throat as he felt deprived of the heavenly bliss her seductive touch had brought him.

Another, much louder groan which turned into a feverish moan escaped the king soon after when Ellaria s teeth sank gently into the hard flesh of his buttocks. Her hands stroking every so softly along each side of his hips making him feel goosebumps claiming ever inch of his skin. „Valar“ he sighed „What are you doing to me wife? You will pay for it, by my oath, you will“ he exclaimed before yielding to her gently tongue, trailing along his excited flesh, leaving small wet circles all over his perfect backside.

It was too much already for Thranduil to take but Ellaria was not finished with him yet. She saw his hands clenching into fists as she encircled him with her slender arms to bring her hands on his chest. Letting her fingernails run along his upper body, feeling his muscles flex under her touch. 

Thranduil was already driving into frenzy when he felt one of her hands going for his ear. She circled it with utmost tenderness while going on her tiptoe to gently whisper „I love you husband. More than anything and my want for you is consuming me as much as it sends you over the edge to endure it.“

She moved around to face him finally. Her head went up and Thranduil saw a raw fire burning inside them. Her lust for his body had overtaken her indeed. She needed nothing else but him, no air, no food nor sleep. Just him moving inside her body in every possible way, taking her as his while giving himself unreserved to her.

Thranduil saw all this in the deep pools of her eternal love for him and somehow found the strength not to give into his most urgent need of losing himself deep inside his wife for release.

His hands gently cupped her face as he claimed her mouth for a deep kiss, taking Ellaria with him to the ground, holding her close to him, feeling her petal-soft skin on his body as he pulled her onto him. Claiming hungry kisses from her hot mouth he started breathing heavily with lust and unbearable want.

„Ellaria, I need to have you now but I know you are sore and I don t want to make it worse for you. Let me take over and gently take my pleasure with you.“ Thranduil almost begged as he rolled her on her back, his weight piercing her to the ground. She felt the waves of excitement wash over her as she slowly submitted herself into her husbands skilled hands.

His mouth found its way all over her body now, repaying her for what she had done to him a few moments ago. Thranduil felt her tension rise with every flicker of his tongue on her delicious skin and his joy of being able to give her such bliss was overtaking his own desire to finally feel her around him. 

Slender fingers found their way between her thighs, parting them gently when he heard his wife moan his name „Tharnduil please, I want to feel you inside me.“ „Be patient love.“ Was all she heard before an unknown sensation almost made her lose her senses it was so intense. 

Her husbands mouth claimed her most sensitive area and the feeling shooting through her from the warm softness covering her core now took her to the edge of insanity.

Thranduil sensing his treatment was somehow too much for Ellaria retreated for a moment, stroking her body lovingly while whispering to her in elvish to calm. And she followed his demand. Her legs parting further without hesitation as he buried his beautiful face between her thighs to give her unknown pleasure. 

To his utmost surprise he felt Ellaria relax to his touch. Her body and mind opened up completely to him, granting him unlimited control over her very being as she descended into the feelings his gentle tongue and soft curves brought to her intimate parts. 

An exquisite whimpering left his wife s mouth as the king continued his sensual administration, moving from soft flickers of his tongue to an insisting ravishing of her soft spot by his demanding hot mouth. 

Ellaria responded to every tiny movement he exercised on her, tensing under him as her climax approach. He took both her buttocks into his hands to bring her hips further up for his final blow. It took her to a state of bliss and carnal satisfaction which almost made her faint. Holding her hips tightly with his strong hands as the waves of her pleasure shock her body over and over again.

Ellaria s head lay still on one side and she almost didn t breath. She was lost in her inside world of utmost satisfaction, her racing heartbeat the only sign of her still being alive.

Feeling her peak ebbing slowly, Thranduil brought his body on hers, entering her at the same time to finally claim his pleasure. He moved gently and slow taking his time to appreciate his wife s warmth and tightness around him. How he loved to be caressed by her in this way. 

Every fiber of her body welcomed his intrusion with so much love and eagerness it was almost too much for the Elvenking and he knew he wouldn t last long this time. Being overexcited still by her touch, Thrnduil had to give in to his body s urgent need. 

With two mighty thrusts he found his release, collapsing on Ellaria as climax hit him harder than ever before. His body having had to endure too much tension for too long found a way to free itself from any restrains and pressure with a huge explosion. It made his heart hammer painfully and his breath race in an futile attempt to pump more oxygen into his tormented lungs.

„You will kill me with your innocence, Ellaria“ he sighed in her ear heavily still trying to recover. 

Bringing up his face to check for his wife he found her eyes full of happiness and peaceful satisfaction. Her legs circled around his waist, pressing him on her as she tried to prevent his exit.

Her hands stroking away some small beads of sweat from his beautiful face as her mouth claimed his in a very tender kiss. „I love you“ was the message Thranduil received from her fea and body at the same time as she continued cherishing him in this loving way.

They fell asleep in each others arms naked. Enjoying the precious gift of one another without having a care in the world. 

It was well into the afternoon when the royal couple set for the palace. Thranduil held his wife close to him on their way home. 

During the last few days they had become husband and wife with every inch of their being. Now they would have to become king and queen


	5. Real life

Thranduil s eyes were hurting from reading too many papers in too little time. It seemed like the world had decided to change at double speed during his few days of absence from his duties. And all he had been doing during the past two days was trying to set in order everything that had been waiting for his return.

Members of the private council started to arrive for the first meeting after the royal couple had returned from their honeymoon. It would be Ellaria s first official duty as queen of the woodland realm to attend to this union and Thranduil was eager to how she would fill her new role.

He was also eager to finally see her again in daylight. Being over busy with state affairs after his return, the Elvenking had only enjoyed his wife s company at night. Crawling under the sheets next to her gently as not to wake her from a deep slumber after her exhausting days. But no matter how tired she was or how carefully he would move, Ellaria would notice his presence at once, her arms reaching out to touch the beloved ellon, asking his arms to draw her in while she buried her face in his chest, enjoying the peace and safety his body and mind offered her.

Chuckling Thranduil thought to himself how used he already was to sleep like this. He could not imagine how he would ever be able to fall asleep without her delicate body next to him, how empty his arms would feel without the warmth of her within them. Sighing slightly he forced himself to concentrate again on the task before him and the councelors present already.

Halador s face showed a almost hidden smile as his eyes scanned his sovereign. „Welcome back my Lord from your honeymoon.“ He greeted the king kindly. „May I take the liberty to say, marriage becomes you well.“ 

He now showed a real smile as the kings eyes looked at him with gratitude. Stepping closer to his war minister Thranduil acknowledged „Marriage is heaven, my friend. I can only recommend it. It lightens even the most sinister heart and lifts many heavy thoughts.“ He smiled back amiably when he saw the huge oaken door open again to grant entrance to the queen.

She was lovely to look at. Her delicate frame moving with grace in a breathtaking dress Thranduill had ordered for her before the wedding. Her features and long curly hair made everyone in the room turn their heads to appreciate the beauty before them. A small circlet was sitting on her heavy curls, it was delicate but charged with many precious stones to underline her status.

It had also been a gift from Thranduil of course. In time she would have her own crown but the king wanted to take some time for an appropriate design, resembling his own as much as it would be possible for his much smaller wife to fit on her head.

Her outer appearance was something to beheld already but the energy radiating from her like rays of sunlight really made the concelors silent with a humble feeling towards their kings newly wedded wife. He had chosen well and wise and as it seems for sheer love. Following his eyes and seeing the expression within them as they rested on his wife s figure one could clearly see how much the king was taken with his queen. 

Greeting all members respectfully and taking her seat at the far end of the table Ellaria showed modesty. She hadn t joint this meeting to be the center of attention but to listen and participate. She did not wish for any special treatment neither from the members of the private council nor from her husband. Right now he was her king and she was paying him all due respect. The only sign of her attachment was a quick exchange of a loving glance and a small smile which past between them before the king called for the meeting to start.

Ellaria did very well during the first hour, her comments were sharp and to the point, displaying a wide knowledge of state business and requirements which she had acquired during her intensive lessons with Lord Leonil. She had been focused on the conversation and interested in the different point of views and ways of expressing them by the members of the council but as the meeting slowly came to an end with only casual matters to be discussed, her mind started drifting of as it wished to focus only on one item...her husband.

She had been too busy with settling in as queen, finding her way around, arranging her wardrobe and other items, talking to servants, seeing Rithelwen and trying to find out who was trustworthy in the palace during the last two days. 

Being deprived of Thranduil s company which she had grown so used to was catching up with her now that she saw him standing majestically before the huge table, his sonorous voice explaining some state matters to his council. He looked so serious, almost intimidating and magnificent at the same time. He felt very different from what she knew was her husband.

But there was one thing which would always reassure her in a second about who was standing in front of her, his fea. Their bond had changed so dramatically during their shared time away. It had become a very strong bridge they could walk across to their leisure, always finding it unblocked and welcoming towards one another. His insides were the same, packed with love for her and need.

She just realized then they hadn t shared intimacy since their return to the palace both being overmuch taken with their duties and fatigue. The want of him hit her hard as she felt her own needs reflected in her husband.

The king was still addressing his concelors, his lips forming word after word. How much she wanted those lips to descend on her own, his perfect soft curves pressed on her mouth to part her lips for his warm tongue to fill her with his intoxicating taste. 

Ellaria took a heavy breath to these thoughts, trying to focus again on reality. However her disobediened eyes traveled further down to his broad shoulders and wide chest, the crook of his neck where she knew his scent was so intense. She felt her body rise with excitement as she could almost smell him now. And his hands moving over the back of his chair as he was standing behind it.

She knew exactly how they felt on her body, his slender fingers trailing all over her flesh, making her burn with desire. How they would gently cup her cheeks, stroke the hair off her face ...this thought was too delicious...how they would gently part her thighs to give her unknown pleasure.

„My lady!“ Thranduil s harsh voice brought her back to reality. Her eyes focused on him immediately and she found his crystal blue lenses filled with a storm. Was he angry with her? 

„My lord?“ She asked back in irritation. „I would like to close this meeting now. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?“ Came his answer. It felt like a reproach. „No thank you.“ „Concelors, thank you all for your time and efforts to keep this realm under control while we were away the past days. Please consider this meeting as closed.“ the king s voice sounded a bit softer again as everybody started to stir their chairs and leave the room.

„My queen, I request a word with you in private.“ Ellaria felt like a naughty child which was called by her parent for a scolding. „Of course my lord. As you please.“ She slowly turned to face him, feeling a twitch of distress in her stomach as to what she might find in his eyes.

Indeed he was still in uproar Ellaria decided after one glance. Hearing the doors closing behind them she felt a small knot building in her belly but she decided to face the challenge her husbands looks and behavior set before her. Walking closer to him she gathered all her courage to finally touch his hand while looking up into his eyes.

„Thranduil? Have I offended you?“ She saw him grit his teeth as he tried to compose himself. 

„Wife“ he started and the way he spoke the word made Ellaria almost wince from him. The king didn t fail in noticing her reaction to his tone and continued somehow softer.

„...are you aware of the strength our bond has gained during the past few days?“ „Yes husband, I have indeed.“ She answered curious to see where this conversation was leading to as she was sure he was angered about something she had done. „And are you aware that all intense emotions of yours are passed directly on to me if you don t prevent it by some means?“ 

Her jaw dropped open as Ellaria realized what Thranduil was referring to. All her lustful daydreaming must have been pushed on him during his meeting with the conselors. 

„Oh Valar...“ was all she could say for a moment as the heaviness of her actions on her husband hit her. „Thranduil, I m so sorry! I wasn t intending to disturb you in such indecent manner while being in a meeting or anywhere else. My thoughts were somehow private and not meant for you at all. I ... I just missed you so much during the last two days after sharing so much time with you before and then my thoughts started wandering off after my eyes fell on your li....“ 

„Ellaria, I know you didn t do it on purpose. Knowing you and your innocent ways of driving me into frenzy without explicit intentions, I guessed these emotions weren t meant for me, but...“ „But you are angered out of your senses by my carelessness?“ She asked with a heartbroken look in her beautiful purple eyes.

„No my love, I m not.“ „But you are still shaking with emotions. I can see your body tremble...?“ Her sentence was brought to an end abrupt when Tharnduil s strong fingers took hold of her upper arms. The pressure he used to pull her to him almost painful while an ironic laugh left his throat huskily.

„I m trembling with desire. I m burning for you, my wife!“

And again Ellaria felt her mouth fall open with utmost surprise but it lasted only one second. Seeing her husbands desperate try to control himself she knew how to proceed. 

Gently placing one hand on his cheek, bringing her face closer to his she whispered „Then take me, husband. I m craving your touch since a long time now.“ And it was Thranduil s turn to stand there paralyzed by what his sensitive elvenears had just heard.

His wife however felt no scruple towards the next necessary steps. Placing her lips on his open mouth she teased him instantly with her small delicate tongue, demanding his submission to her request. And it was granted instantly with such vigorousness it blinded all her senses. 

It was only him now. On her body, in her mind, her lust rising to his demanding hands exploring her, claiming her and filling her with delicious anticipation about what would follow.

Feeling her husband being lost for how to continue at one point, Ellaria took a step back to place herself on the cold granite stone of Thranduil s desk. 

Seeing his eyes widen in disbelieve she just pulled his head down to meet her lips again and with her touch all doubts left the Elvenkings mind. 

He would have his wife now, here on his desk in this shameless way because she demanded it.

Ellaria felt his hands all over her, opening her dress enough to free her small firm breasts to his devouring mouth. Alternating between attending to her upper body and ravishing her mouth with insistingly deep kisses, Thranduil freed himself of his leggins as much as was needed for their encounter.

Placing himself between his wifes thighs he gave her a deep look to search for her feelings and consent for his intrusion. And she gave it willingly, demanding it with every part of her fea and body and was granted her will when her husband buried himself deep within her with one mighty thrust. 

Ellaria tried to suppress her moans and sighs but it became harder and harder for her to tolerate her husbands powerful movements without releasing her lust and pleasure with her well known noises. The king however felt no restrains anymore. He was already far gone with his lust, feeling his release approaching. 

Wanting to give his wife equal pleasure, he thought of one sure way to make her forget about where she was and who might be listening.

Pinning her flat on his desk with the weight of his upper body, the king let his hand travel slowly along her side to finally slide under her buttock and hold her hip up for his deep intrusion. Feeling his wife respond at once to this intense treatment, Thranduil made sure to finish her by sinking his teeth deliciously slow and gently into the soft flesh of her ear, which he knew to be her sensitive spot.

The climax hitting her instantly was so intense it took him over the edge as well. Her body wriggling under him as her hands clenched to his shoulders for shelter form the emotions his body had brought on her. A deep sigh which was almost a sob left her throat before she went limp in his arms.

Thranduil was trying to still his heart while watching Ellaria s face glowing with satisfaction and content. 

Whatever he had thought this marriage would be like, she was teaching him better every day. How much love he held for her, this delicate little elleth with her natural innocence that would shatter his self control anytime anywhere. 

She held immense power over him but it didn t frighten the mighty Elvenking a bit. He knew he was safe and sound being kept by her eternal love which she willingly displayed whenever possible and now also in a way he had never thought possible.

The way she would give herself to him without restrain every time he claimed her body was somehow disturbingly overwhelming for the Elvenking. 

He had seen lust and desire rise and consume many elleth under his skillful administration but it had always been about carnal pleasure. Shameless, exciting, satisfying and delicious but so different from the lovemaking he shared with his wife.

She indulged in the same wants and needs but with in a natural way. It wasn t a show to tempt him, arouse him or satisfy his needs but it was a pure display of her deep feelings for him. She loved him with every fiber of her being and this love and passion of hers held an innocence he couldn t resist. 

It tempted him every time to see how far he could take her pleasure and want for him but in he end he would loose himself to her way of receiving all his treatments without holding back on him. She made him crazy with this shameless innocence. He knew for sure he would never tire of making love to her.

Gently picking her up from the cold granite on which she had met his needs so eagerly, Thranduil cradled her to his body for some tenderness after their stormy encounter. „I love you Ellaria. You push me to my limits in every sense but I wouldn t want it differently for anything in the world“ he smiled in her hair while taking a deep breath of her wonderful scent.

„I m sorry for the slight irritation we have to overcome in the beginning of our shared duties as king and queen. I promise to be more careful about my thoughts around you from now on.“ the queen promise with a serious look in her eyes. 

„Maybe we should be more careful not to build up too much tension between us“ Thranduil suggested teasingly and with a devious smile he added. „Would you have dinner with me tonight in our chambers? To prevent some serious damage to my dignity as king?“ 

His wife giggled and hugged him lovingly before trailing feather-light kisses from his cheekbone to his ear before whispering with her soft breath tickling his sensitive skin there „I can t wait my love.“

The king guided his queen out of the room holding the door for her as she took her leave. 

Still standing in the door frame she turned around to face her husband again and with one long passionate look she let her hands glide gently over his chest while whispering „Thank you my lord for the private talk. It was most enlightening.“ Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and so much eagerness for a life at her husband s side.

Thranduil couldn t help staring at her figure for long moments as she made her way gracefully down the long corridor. 

Sighing deeply to unload himself from all the mind-taking emotions their encounter had brought on him, he turned around to look directly into Lord Halador s face which was lightened by a huge smile at the sight of his king s expression. 

„Heaven indeed my Lord...“ he added before making his way down the corridor as well. 

„And there goes my reputation.“ The mighty Elvenking thought without feeling sorry about it.


	6. Dark clouds

As time passed the royal couple became legendary for their love. Thranduil joint his wife s way in displaying his feelings towards her more openly as his confidence in his new role as husband grew. It also become obvious quite quickly what a great fortune the new queen brought for the elves of the woodland realm.

She was modest in her attitude, never asking for attention for her person but always most attentive when it came to the needs and requirements of others. Ellaria s loving way not only with her husband but with everyone in front of her made her very popular with her subjects.

She worked as hard as the king. Continuing her state business lessons as well as her physical training every day and she had found a way to turn the glorious but always stern king into a less intimidating and sometimes even merry being.

The queen quickly became an accepted and even esteemed member of the private council and was took over more tasks to make the kings burden less heavy and to truly rule by his side. She did well but nothing could diminish the fact that her slender waist failed to show any sign of pregnancy. Ellaria remembered Thranduil s answer to her request in Rithelwen s hut then but only understood its fully meaning now that her first duty seemed to be the delivery of an heir.

And finally the first hardship of their happy marriage came upon the king and queen. War talks were all over the Elvenking s halls since some time already when one morning the queen was summoned to an urgent meeting of the private council. Entering the now familiar room Ellaria felt a tension weighing heavily on all members.

„My Lady, please sit down to hear the news from our borders. Seeing her husband s furrowed eyesbrows she was sure something terrible would be reported to her. A huge army of orks had just crossed along the borders of the realm, bigger in numbers than any army before during the last few centuries. It was laying waste every part of land they came across, slaughtering inhabitants with a cruelty which made Ellarias guts turn in awe.

After the report had finished the king called for advice as how to deal with the situation. The queen knew at once what she would want him to do, stay away from this apparent danger as far as possible. She was listening with awe to the concellors opinions, most of them being in favor of a joint attack of two Elven armies on the orks.

„My lords, thank you for your advice on this pressing matter. Before I ll take my final decision however I would like to hear the queen s point of view on this issue.“ 

„NO!“ Ellaria screamed with all her might in her fea and she was sure Thranduil could hear her desperation in his own mind.. But she was the queen and would have to oblige the king s request without hesitation.

Getting up slowly and gracefully, scanning the faces which all turned at her, Ellaria took a deep breath. Avoiding Thranduils eyes she addressed the council. 

„My lords, in my opinion confrontation with the evil army spreading over the face of Middle-Earth is unavoidable. The sooner the better for any minute we lose with futile discussion, innocent creatures are loosing their lives to the foul enemy threatening all lands.“ 

Seeing a few jaws dropping and eyebrows being raced to her resolute words Ellaria burst into desperate tears for her husband s safety ... but they neither left her mind nor her eyes. 

Feeling a huge wave of emotions from him reaching her, Ellaria somehow found the strength to sit down on her chair as calm as if she had just decided on the dishes to be served at the next feast. 

Thank you my queen for your clear statement. I fully agree with your point of view and therefore am declaring war to be upon the woodland realm. Lord Halador, please see to the mustering of our army instantly. Lord Leonil, please invite Lord Alerton to pass by our realm on the way to the battlefield to join forces with us. We will leave in two days from now. The meeting is closed.“

Forcing her legs to slowly leave the room with all other council members Ellaria heard her husbands voice talk to Halador about the exact further steps to be taken. She made it to the royal chambers before collapsing on the floor, shaking wildly with uncontrollable sobs for some time. Only after the release of the biggest pressure did she feel the emotions Thranduil had pushed on her after her statement, it was pride. Unveiled and enormous pride which was manifested in the kings confidence about his wife being a worthy ruler of his precious kingdom.

A long time after Ellaria had picked herself up from the floor she heard the door open without a knock and knew at once who was entering the room. A second later strong hands took hold of her shoulders, squeezing her slightly as his voice hoarsely called her „Ellaria, please look at me.“

She felt new tears dwelling up in her eyes but turned to face her husband nevertheless. She was not ashamed to show him her emotions, he knew about her feelings anyway and would not shrink back from the physical display of her inner struggle.

Finding his eyes to be full of concern as he looked deep into her soul Ellaria couldn t hold back from falling apart in his arms. „Thranduil forgive me!“ She sobed desperately. „Please forgive me for condemning you to risk your life far away from me when all I wanted was to keep you safe.“ Ellaria got out before burring her face in his chest, crying her heart out for some moments. Her husband just held her to him, stroking her back gently while placing a soft kiss on her head.

„I have never been prouder of you, my love.“ He finally answered, forcing her chin up with his index finger to look at him again. „I felt your struggle and knew your wishes but I needed to show my private council your ability to rule wisely in my absence. I myself had decided to join the campaign the second I heard the news. So don t blame yourself for your wise council.“ His eyes held a almost happy tenderness as he continued caressing her soul with his deep look.

„You honor me wife and you claimed the right to rule with this one hard decision.“

„Still it was a horrible thing to go against my most pressing wishes.“ „Being my queen will demand such sacrifices of you again and agian I m afraid. But now I m sure you are strong and selfless enough to face any challenge which might present itself. This certainty brings me great joy and release from many doubts and sorrows. I never thought anyone strong enough to share my burden as king but you are my match truly and and I can t thank the Valar appropriately for the gift of your company in this life. I love you so much Ellaria.“

With these words the king pulled his queen into a tight embrace, pressing her against his body while his mind called out to her to take shelter in his fea from all harm of the outside world.

With the Noldor army another old acquaintance found her way to the Elvenkings halls. Lady Nemalia had accompanied her husband Lord Alerton as far as he deemed safe for his now pregnant wife. The lady was to stay at the woodland palace for her safety and wait foe her husbands return. 

Nemalia greatly enjoyed making her way around the palace, meeting old friends and proudly showing her rounded belly to everyone who would care to notice it. A great farewell dinner was held on the night before the armies were to set out to face the ork army and Lord Alerton was sitting at the royal table with his wife, obviously enjoying the curious looks the woodland elves would give to his wife s state. He happily patted Nemalia s belly which she obviously did not appreciate at all but kept her face straight turning to address the queen.

„My Lady we are facing hard times with our husbands marching to war. I however am very glad to guarantee my husband s bloodline to continue no matter what will happen during the battle. He can march with this bright thought on his mind. But as I see your own union has not been blessed so far. We can only hope nothing ill will come to your royal husband. It would leave the throne of this realm empty...“ Nemalia s statement was cut by the Elvenking s interference.

„How dare you...?“ his voice dangerously low while his looks where like daggers piercing the insolent elleth before him. He was ready to unleash his anger on this cursed person when he felt his wife s gentle hand on his forearm. Turning his head to see what was the purpose of her touch he found her eyes full of tenderness and a plead to calm down which he forced himself to follow.

„My lady, I see your mind is still as curious about my well-being as it was at our last encounter. I thank you for your concerns but will not discuss private issues with anyone else than the king himself.“ Sending one last look into Nemalia s direction she made it clear for everyone that this conversation was over.

Turning to face Lord Halador who was sitting on her other side she engaged in amiable talks with him again. Her attitude as composed as if nothing had happened during the last minutes. 

Now it was the kings hand reaching out for his wife s arm. „My lady may I ask you to honor us with the pleasure of hearing your voice in a song?“ He gently demanded. His queen obliged him with pleasure, standing up with so much grace it made the hall silent at once. Hearing her sing was a rare and well liked pleasure.

Thranduil felt goosebumps spreading over his body from the first tone that left his wife s throat. Her song was one of war and bravery and love conquering all. When she finished many elves were trying to dry their eyes in secret. Ellarias words had expressed their hopes and fears in a very emotional way.

The queen however had only eyes for her husband. Feeling him being moved deeply as well, she placed a small hand on his beautiful face looking down on him with so much love and passion it made them both forget about the world around. „You will return to me victorious and well.“ Her statement sounding like a prophecy while her glance felt like a caress to him.

Sitting down again she heard Lord Alerton exclaim „And the king of the woodland realm will ride to war knowing he is the most beloved husband in all Arda. I congratulate you on such a happy marriage. We already heard stories about your extraordinary relationship but seeing it personally leaves one almost jealous about such strong emotions between life partners.“ It was a pleasant comment to remedy his wife s cruelty and insolence from before and a harsh reproach in her direction at the same time. 

Ellaria decided she rather liked this Noldor lord and gave him a grateful smile which was not well received by Nemalia.

The dinner soon finished as every elf wanted to spend some time with their beloved saying goodbye in their own private way. Guiding his wife to their chambers the Elvenking felt sadness about the need to take leave of her soon as well as excitement about their last night together. He was planing on making it memorably for both of them.

But by the time the royal couple was prepared to go to bed Thranduil was convinced about Ellaria s mind being busy with something she still needed to discuss with him. And he didn t have to wait for long to discover the source of it.

Taking his hands in hers, Ellaria found the courage to ask about a matter that had been stuck on her mind since two days now. Thranduil felt a small leave being passed into his palm and her eyes focused on him. 

„My love, I want to give you the change to leave with the certainty of your continuing bloodline as well. You hold the only obstacle of conceiving an heir in your hand right now.“

It took Thranduil a few moment before he realized what his wife had told him. She had skipped the daily taking of her contraception-herbs and would bear him an heir if he d choose to give her one tonight. He was almost shocked by her offering.

Pulling her to him in an attempt to calm both their unset minds he whispered into her hair. „No my love. I would not burden you with a child out of need to feel secure for my throne. Our baby will be conceived when we both feel the longing for it and not to satisfy state demands.“ 

Holding her face close to him he placed a soft kiss on her lips. „Don t worry Ellaria, I promised to be back at your side unharmed and whole.“ He heard a little sob to his words and continued with a soft smile „And now my love, may I ask you to take this leave so I can be with you the way I need to right now?“ He teasingly held the leave before her mouth as if he wanted to feed it to her. Ellaria obligde him instantly feeling somehow relieved about his decision.

As soon as she had swallowed the remnants of the herb her husbands mouth fell on hers, hot and demanding. „I need to feel you so badly Ellaria.“ 

He was taken with the events of today as much as the oncoming campaigning and was turning to his wife for release of all the strong emotions swirling inside him right now. He felt her lips part to welcome him eagerly. Her body pressed against his, demanding his attention in a delicious way. It was an innocent demand but put forward with so much eagerness it made his blood boil with desire instantly.

Both of them feeling a consuming need to touch each other, taking in every detail of one another to treasure for the long loneliness that was awaiting them. 

Their lovemaking changed from tenderness to devouring passion only to shatter them into pieces and have them start all over again with a burning love demanding satisfaction over and over again until they felt into a deep exhausted slumber in each others arms. Their body and minds intertwined in a way that made it impossible to truly be separated from each other ever again.

But morning came and forced husband and wife to become king and queen again. 

Ellaria had send Thranduil s personal guard away who would normally put on the king s armor. She wanted to do it herself, taking her leave from her beloved husband in such way.

Her face serious and her eyes focused she placed loving kisses on each part of his glorious body before covering it with his armor. May you be well and save. Nothing should harm this precious body of yours.“ She whispered theses old enchantments to give as much protection to Thranduil as she could. 

Ellaria felt his eyes on her all the time. First watching her with astonishment but soon his heart melted under her careful treatment and when she had finished the dressing Ellaria found his eyes full of tears to her profound proof of love towards him.

They were both speechless and so they only shared one last intimate kiss before making for the gates for their departure.

The sight of the sheer number and force of these two mighty armies waiting to be led into battle by the Noldor lord and Elvenking made Ellaria s heart swell with pride and release. It looked as if her husband would indeed be able to keep his promise about his safety. His stallion was awaiting him and it was time to officially take his leave from the queen.

Ellaria saw a servant approach, carrying the protective band in a box. Her breath caught and her eyes widened in disbelieve as her magnificent husband kneeled down before her bending his beautiful head gracefully to be blessed and crowned with his wedding gift. 

Swallowing hard the queen took the war crown as it was called by now to place it gently on her husbands silver-blond hair. „Be safe and victorious my love.“ She called out for all soldiers to hear. Her action was greeted by a huge cheer from the army. They all had felt the magic of the moment and it had given them hope and motivation.

Getting up again, Thranduil bend his head once more to receive his wifes lips for his fare-well kiss which was intended to be only ceremonial but became a passionate expression of the royal couples love as their king captured his wife s face in his hands to deepen the kiss. 

It was met with even more enthusiastic cheers and Ellaria couldn t help but smile broadly when Thranduil finally mounted his horse to lead his army. 

He turned around one last time just before he was out of reach. His face already far away but his love for her still shining brightly on it.


	7. Alone

The days passed by quickly as the queen tried to satisfy all tasks set before her to the fullest. She had to work from the first rays of light till late at night every day. Seeing to state matters, keeping her subjects happy, caring about their sorrows, disputes and needs. 

Ellaria had to take so many decisions every day, she decided already on her first day to ask for help. Lord Leonil had first been irritated about her request to become her personal adviser but found working with the queen very rewarding. His suggestions were moderate and Ellaria followed them after giving them a short consideration of her own. She fully trusted his judgements as her inner gift told her this elf only held the best interest for her realm at heart. The work was fruitful and allowed her to focus also on other issues. 

Rithelwen had consented to stay with her in the palace during the kings campaigning and become her advisor on all health issues. The queen had put it forward to created as much medicine to have in stock when the army would arrive back with hopefully not too many injured soldiers. Also the food supply was on her list to be checked and stocked as much as possible. 

Working this hard helped her to forget her lonelyness. It was just at night that her heart felt heavy with longing for her husband. She had forbidden the maids to change the linens as she wanted to feel enwrapped at least in his scent every night while holding tight on his nightgown as if she could touch him through it.

How much she wanted to see his face again, hear his silken voice whisper endearments into her ear and his strong arms offering her shelter from the world around. It wasn t so much the physical part of their relationship she craved for. It was him. His very being was so dear to her. She hadn t realized how naturally they had become one, not only during their shared intimacy but in their everyday life. 

Sharing as much time together as was possible with all their tasks and duties, wandering through each others fea whenever they were separated and satisfying their need to feel each other every night while resting in a tight embrace Ellaria had become accustomed to be his throughoutly and felt a dark emptiness now that Thranduil was gone. 

News of a great battle having taken place close to the dark gate reached the kingdom of the woodlands after one month but the outcome was not be beheld. The private council, being much smaller in numbers as many members had taken to arms with their king, decided to send out a small troop of scouts for more information.

Once the meeting was closed Ellaria felt one counselor lingering behind as all others had left already. She gracefully turned around to find Lord Leonil standing behind his chair, apparently evaluating the chance of indulging his queen in a private conversation. „My Lord, is there anything you wish to discuss with me in private?“ Ellaria courtly asked him, sending him an encouraging smile with her words.

„Indeed there is my Lady.“ Leonil slowly circled his stool approaching her as he continued. „If you grant me the honor of speaking freely to you...“ „Of course I do my Lord.“ „...I see you working as hard as your position demands, my queen. However I wanted to advise you on a personal level.“ Standing in front of her by now he descended one large hand gently on her shoulder. 

„You need to take care of yourself my Lady. You are neither resting nor eating enough to sustain yourself for much longer and we need a strong queen to lead this realm....besides our mighty king will not thank us for seeing his beloved wife overworked and rawboned upon his return“ he finished with a small smile on his face.

Ellaria felt tear dwell up in her eyes. The gentleness of this wise ellon had made her walls crack slightly and she was fighting to gain back her control. 

Until his hand had touched her in a caring manner she hadn t even realized how tired and lonely she felt and in what bad need she was for some sympathy and love. This is what Thranduil had meant when he spoke about someone to share his duties. He had been carrying this heavy weight of responsibility and never ending requirements all alone for many years. His wife now understood how precious a companion to share all this must feel to him.

Swallowing hard and blinking her tears away she placed her small hand above Lord Leonids fingers to show her appreciation for his gesture. „I thank you my Lord for your kindness and most of all for your most precious help and council. I would not have been able to fulfill my tasks without your guidance. You are very valuable to me.“ Her face expressing her gratefulness before her glance broke again and with a small sniff she added „...I miss him so much.“

Drying off one tear she hadn t been able to hold back Ellaria found Lord Leonids stare on her. „My Lady, the king is blessed beyond all with such a wife. I truly envy him.“ 

Enjoying a broad smile enlighten the queens beautiful face Leonil added „I m also honored by your trust. Working with you for the benefit of our kingdom has been a highlight of my career in this private council. But now my Lady let us turn back to face our tasks and continue with our fruitful work until the king s return.“

„Yes my Lord. But first I would like to invite you to share my lunch with me. I hate eating alone.“ Ellaria answered to his utmost surprise, gesturing to follow her to the dinner hall.

This night Thranduil visited her. 

He must have felt his wife s desperation as it had grown so dramatically after hearing about the battle without knowing the outcome. She was stirring in her bed with sweat covering her body from a vivid nightmare about a blood soaked battlefield when all of a sudden she saw him. His silver-blonde hair shining in competition with his protective crown as he called out to her.

„Ellaria, I m well, I m unharmed and I m victorious. I will return to you soon my love. Don t give up hope. Stay strong for me and our realm. I love you so much, my precious life.“ Ellaria ran towards him as she saw his image fading before her eyes again. „Thranduil“ she whispered before her eyes opened and she set up in her huge bed alone. 

Her face was wet from many tears which were still running down her cheeks as she tried to take control of her emotions again. He was unharmed and he would return. That was all she needed to know. The words send a wave of energy all through her body, she felt her body tickle with hope and want for life. She would endure the last weeks of loneliness without problems now that he had comforted her with his visit in her dreams. All would be well.

But first Lady Nemalia found a way to distract her from the kings absence.

Rithelwen called for the queen during the next night. The servant taking her to the medical wing had apologized many times for waking her, but it had been an urgent request from the head healer he would not dare to ignore.

Entering the healing wing, Ellaria saw the source of urgency laying on a bed in the middle of the room. Blood soaked sheets all around the bed while Nemalia was pressing her hands hard on her belly. Her face white with pain, the lips so blue they seemed almost green while dark circles had disgraced her handsome face.

Seeing a green tone to the blood between Nemalias thighs Ellarias eyes widened in shock as she gave he lady a deep desperate look. „Why?“ was all she could ask her. 

A tortured smile showed on the ragged face of the bleeding elleth. „You wouldn t understand.“ „Nemalia, I know we are no friends. Still I would like to help an elleth in distress. I m here for you. Just tell me what I can do.“ 

„There is nothing yo can do now. You should have never come here. He was mine and I would have been a rightful Sindarian queen. Why did you have to come here? Why did you take the crown away from me?“ 

Ellaria was shocked beyond words to hear Nemalias accusations especially in this moment with her child running down her legs. She had obviously forgotten the healers around her who were listening to every word these two mighty ellyth would exchange. Ellaria had no other option then to be honest with her.

„It wasn t the crown I wanted Nemalia. It is the crown that keeps him from me most of the day and sends him into mortal danger. I would be so happy to just have Thranduil as my husband without having to be a queen. It was fate placing us together for this life again as it is my believe we already shared many other lifetimes together. I can t be without him.“ Tears falling from her eyes as the queen made her truthful statement trying to digest the horrible action before her very eyes and suppress her sorrow for her husband at the same time.

Nemalias eyes were full of disgust. „You and your love. Your tender heart and gentleness. This bloody innocence of yours which took him away completely from me. Tell me you little witch, how did you manage to erase my mark of brutal lust from Thranduil s chest?“ „Nemalia, your words make no sense at all. Tell me what exactly you used to rid yourself of this child for I can see it was an overdose and will take you as well as the baby if we don t act now.“

A cold hard laugh left Nemalia s throat before her eyes broke and tears started flowing down her perfect cheeks. „I loved him and he abandoned me. I had to marry a simple Noldor lord when I should have been queen. His Sindar queen!“ she yelled. 

„And now here you are in all your glory but unable to bear him an heir. As I m unable to produce a male elfling it seems. This girl here will at least not destroy my body. Not for nothing.“ 

Ellaria felt a wave of nausea wash over her as she had to turn around and almost vomit. She had killed the unwanten child because it was a girl and no heir. It was too much for the queen to take and she started walking over to the door when Nemalia started screaming in pain. „No, stay with me, don t leave me alone in this misery. It was green lily. I took green lily but it must have been slightly too much.“ 

Rithelwen was there at once pressing a glass with an antidote to Nemalia s almost lifeless lips as Ellaria held her face steady for the portion to sink in. It took long moments before Nemalia s body started to relax and with a deep sigh of relieve she fell asleep.

Rithelwen took the queen by her shoulder pushing her outside the room for some private talk and fresh air. 

„I m sorry dear one I called you to it but Nemalia asked me for it, screaming your name over and over again. I wasn t sure if seeing you would calm her and give her a better chance to survive. Please forgive me for burdening you with this horror as well.“ „No Rithelwen, you did well as always. I just can not believe how cruel and cold she really is. Even to kill her own child. I have no idea how to proceed with this issue but am sure her husband will be back soon after her recovering...“ 

„You had news from our king?“ Rithelwen interfered „No, it was just a dream. My husband talked to me. But I feel as if I can take it for a fact.“ „Knowing how strong your love for each other is I believe so as well. He must have sensed your distress and comforted you through your bond?!“ 

Ellaria gave her friend an affectionated hug before turning to make for her chamber. „Ellaria“ Rithelwen would still call her by her given name whenever they were alone and it comforted her extremely to hear it. She send a glance back to her friend. „I never before felt the need to thank the Valar but I do it today for having sent you to be our queen. Imagine this one had gotten the job“ and with a broad encouraging smile Rithelwen went back into Nemalia s room.

Talks and gossips about the queens conversation with Lady Nemalia started spreading over the next week. There was also talk about Nemalia having been close to death after trying to rid herself of an unwanten child. 

Ellaria soon felt the need to intervene since such talks could become dangerous for the Lady in question. Her actions had been illegal and the father s reaction to it was still to be seen. She therefor requested Nemalias presence at the next joint dinner of all high-elves in the great hall for everyone to see there was no hardship between the ladies. Ellaria hope this would cool the talks down.

Sitting next to the glorious and well-liked queen through a whole evening made Nemalias guts turn with jealousy and sparked her hatred for the elleth beside her even more. She would find a way to make her life miserable in one way or another she swore these dark words while smiling amiably in Ellaria s face.

„My Lady, thank you for the honor of your company. I assume you are feeling much better after your confinement in the medical wing for a week?“ Ellaria started a conversation. „Yes, thank you. I feel much better just still a bit weary and exhausted. May I therefor request to take my leave now and retire to my chambers.“ „Of course you may. Guard, please see to Lady Nemalia s safe return to her chambers.“ It was a friendly gesture but also a recommendation from Lord Leonil. Nemalia should be guarded from now on for she presented a high risk in her frantic state of mind.

An hour later the queen also found her way to the royal chambers when a guard approached her. „My queen, lady Nemalia seems to be in some distress. Would you care to visit her? I think she needs to unburden herself to a friend.“ 

Ellaria followed him at once not wanting Nemalia to stir more rumors by acting insanely. She was admitted at once to the lady s room which was lit only by a huge fire and a small candle next to her bed. 

Hearing the heavy door close behind her, Ellaria felt somehow trapped. Approaching the bed slowly her mind was busy searching Nemalia s fea for her intention but what it found was only darkness and bitterness blocking her view from any further sights.

„My Lady, I hear you are in some distress. How can I held you to unburden your heart?“ Nemalia sat up straight in the silky sheets, her beauty almost breathtaking in the mellow light of the burning fire. 

„He made love to me many times in front of a fire you know. Seeing it burn now always reminds me of his energetic lovemaking and....“ „My Lady, I don t understand your intentions in telling me stories from long gone times. But I assure you, I did not come here to listen to such nonsense. Is there anything else you d like to say to me? Otherwise I shall leave now.“ Ellaria s voice had almost been a whisper but her authority had been well laid into it. Nemalia knew she would indulge in her power game.

„Very well my Lady, as you wish. But tell me, how did you prevent yourself from carrying his child already? From what I hear your fabolos husband is hard to get off your body since the night he made you first bleed from his lust...and he made you bleed a lot...I saw your sheets..I told you he is an animial. How come his seed found no anchor in your sweet body yet?“ 

Nemalia was answered by the queen turning her back to her to make for the door. With one swift movement she jumped out of bed and ran after her. Grabbing her wrist brutally she jerked her around with so much force it made Ellaria almost fall to the floor.

„You don t want to give him an heir!“ She exclaimed triumphant. „Does he know about it? You little witch“ Nemalia was almost screaming by now she was out of her mind with hatred, spitting her words out and feeling her anger rise with every word she issued. 

There was no answer to her harsh words in Ellarias eyes. The look the queen gave her was one of pity and shame and it undid the elleth completely. With one huge sob she slammed to the floor, letting go of Ellaria s wrist. 

„He loves you so much it makes me almost vomit to see. I gave him everything in every way and lost him to you. But I will make you both pay for it, I swear!“ Were the last words Ellaria heard when stepping out of the room.

This night sleep escaped the queen. She had found more hatred towards her in Nemalia then she had every sensed in an individual before. This elleth was dangerous and it was Ellaria s task to keep herself and her husband safe from her burning rage and mindless cruelty. She would see to it right away.

Being tired to the bone after a night of lonely doubts and sorrows the queen made her way to an urgent private council meeting she had called for. Seeing her attempts to calm the situation with Nemalia being shattered by this hateful person, the queen changed her tactic.

The room was already crowded. All present members eager to hear the reason for this meeting. Ellaria took to business at once. 

„My Lords, thank you for obliging me with your esteemed presence. I have a personal matter to discuss with you. I would have kept it private but seeing it grow into a threat for our king and realm I ask your council in a matter I feel unable to control anymore.

The room went dead silent at these serious words of their queen. „Our guest Lady Nemalia asked me for a private meeting last night, being in apparent distress after her illegal child abortion.“ She heard a huge gasp as one of the counselors sharply drew in his breath. 

„Yes, she killed her child herself and almost lost her own life to the poison she used. I have proof and witnesses for this statement. However I wanted to keep the affair low until her husband s return.“

Ellaria made a dramatically pause which increased the tension in the room. „But last night she threatened to take revenge on the king as well as one this realm. As it is well known amongst you, the lady had been my husband s lover once and had speculated to become queen. Blaming me for stealing her future, she expressed the wish to hurt me beyond repair. After insulting me in every possible way she turned her wrath on destroying my marriage and I feel her revenge is deemed to be established through harming the king.“

„I needed you all to know the truth so you don t have listen to second hand gossips. Also I pledge myself to you for any question, may it be personal or official to answer it truthfully. In return I ask for your best advise how to proceed in this matter. Being involved personally in this issue I hand over my authority to judge to you my lords.“

She saw most of the members just staring at her after this very personal enlightment on the matter they had heard of already. 

Lord Leonil s face was shining with unveiled pride and appreciation for his queens wise approach to the problem. She had not forgotten what he had tried to teach her. The biggest trap for any sovereign being the misuse of power to solve any personal issue. It would lead to an investigation by the private council and most probably the loss of the throne.

Ellaria had done well, more than well with her honest approach. Making the members feel like it was their issue now to solve but also to protect their queen from the evil within the palace. She had been honest with them and they would repay her for this sign of trust.

„My Lady, you have honored us with your honesty and I would like to thank you from my heart for your wise decision. I assure you the private council will deal with this issue discreetly but can already guarantee to protect our sovereigns and kingdom from any harm.“

Bowing her head towards her counselor the queen answered. „Thank you indeed Lord Leonil. You are taking a heavy weight of my shoulder.“ Sending an intense look around the room, making sure to touch the eyes of everyone present Ellaria continued. 

„I will take my leave now to allow you the needed time and privacy to come to your decision. I expect the result before midday. Until then my lords.“ Leaving the room gracefully Ellaria felt the stares of many elves in her back. 

She had chosen a new and unusual way to deal with this problem and she could only hope her trust had not been misplaced.


	8. Amends

A few hours later the queen returned to the private council to hear the verdict. 

But before Lord Leonil could read it out with a graceful expression on his face a guard burst into the room. Catching his breath and bowing his head low he quickly shouted „My Lady, they are coming back. The king s army has been seen on the three green hills.“ His face lightening up as he saw the queen s expression of almost childish enthusiasm. 

„He has come.“ She whispered into her hands, not even trying to fightback the water dwelling up in her eyes. „My Lords, please excuse me. We will disclose this issue first thing tomorrow morning with your consent....now I need to greet my husband.“ All heads followed her as she almost ran out of the room. The green hills were still an hour away form the palace but apparently her needs could not wait a second longer. 

„He truly is a lucky one, our mighty king. I have never heard of any queen on all Arda loosing herself to the prospect of seeing her husband again.“ One of the oldest counsellors smiled into the round of astonished faces.

Ellaria was indeed flying to the stables to find her horse. It was a beautiful white mare, Thranduil had presented her with a week after their honeymoon. The horse was half untaimed and Lord Halador had blamed the king relentlessly for giving such a creature to his delicate wife. „I thought you enjoyed the queens company, my Lord....and if you intent to send her to Valinor so soon, you should rather use a ship then this beast from Mordor.“ 

But the Lord s jaws had dropped open a second later when he saw the queen jumping barefoot on the mares back, thundering out of the stables at once like a horse women from Rohan.

This time was no different. The queen called for her horse in a loud voice, mounting its back instantly without a saddle or reigns. She set out in a fierce galopp and was soon out of sight. Catching up speed after whispering encouraging words into her mare s ear, she soon felt like flying on the wings of an eagle. Overwhelming joy and happiness growing inside her chest with every heartbeat...her husband was near. 

Soon his arms would hold her, his lips would comfort her and his love warm her cold heart again.

Seeing a white flash racing over the hilltop of the last mountain they had to cover before entering the forest, Thranduils scouts called a warning to the army behind them. The king s head shot up immediately to see about the matter when his breath caught and his heart stopped for a second. 

There was only one elleth in his kingdom who would ride a horse like this. His queen. 

Thranduil felt her in his fea the second his eyes fell on her. His head was spinning and his emotions started boiling with anticipation as he saw his wife come to greet him.

All his soldiers had stopped their marching to watch the spectacle of a wild elleth descending on a white flash of light.

„The queen“ was heard first silently from the front rows but soon it turned into a frantic shout. The soldiers were taken with this extraordinary event and wanted to see what was about to happen.

The king reigned his stallion to meet his wife. Setting it into a galopp as well to reach the front rows of his army for her to find him. But she had already seen him the second her eyes had caught the sight of this huge army approaching. His silver-blonde head glittering in the sunshine as it had in her dream a few nights before. 

Ellaria s heart started hammering with excitement of being so close to him again. Reigning her mare to stop as she had reached the first soldiers Ellaria jumped of its back. 

She stilled for a moment watching her husband descending from his stallion in one swift movement as well. They just stared at each other for a moment, drinking in the sight of what they had missed so badly during the last month, feeling their feas reaching out to one another to reunite in an urgent manner. 

„Thranduil“ Ellaria whispered to herself before starting to run towards him. His face broke into a passionate expression the moment his arms caught her. Feeling the impact of her soft body against his armor, her heartbeat hammering like a fist against his chest-plate with all her excitement. The king kept her in a tight embrace, closing his eyes to fully concentrate on what lay in his arms. 

Her scent was intensified by her heated body after the breathtaking ride. It was tangled deliciously with the heavenly smell evaporating from her curls. Thranduil drew in a deep breath to appreciate this moment to the fullest but also to calm himself from the explosion of emotions his fea was going through.

„Ellaria“ he gently whispered with much longing and tenderness in his voice before bringing his lips gently on hers. He had been yearning for her touch since the second his stallion had taken him away from the palace and the sensation of her soft curves on his mouth was so overwhelming he had to fight hard to keep his tears at bay.

The queen felt no such restrains. Her cheeks were wet with tears of joy as she entangled her fingers in his hair pulling him closer to deepen their next kiss.  
She felt is hands wandering to her waist slowly, taking in every inch of her body before she was lifted from the ground until their faces were on same level. 

Thranduil just looked at her with so much love and wonder in his eyes it made her tears run like waterfalls. He was back, he was well and he was still so much in love with her. The horrors of campaining had not diminished his feelings for his wife. Ellaria saw at once she was still the center of his attention and joy in this world.

She gently cupped his face with her hands, stroking his perfect cheekbones with her thumbs in wonder as to finally being able to touch her husband again. Placing one last soft kiss on his parted lips before he put her down again.

„I missed you so much, husband.“ Seeing his face lighten with a broad smile as he answered „I believe you, my love!“ before he had to laugh again about the queens unconventional way of welcoming her husband back from war.

Hearing enthusiastic cheers from all around the king and queen of the woodland realm realized what a joyful sight they were for their brave soldiers. 

Lord Halador had actually descended from his horse as well to greet his queen. Bowing his head towards her with one hand placed over his heart he wanted to say something but was stopped by the queen s hand on his arms. He looked up immediately to find her beautiful eyes on him and it made him wish to be in the kings position if only for a moment.

„My Lord Halador. It is truly good to see you returned save and well with all our glorious and brave soldiers. I m overjoyed to see you all in good health.“ 

„My Lady, being greeted by so much beauty in such an welcoming way makes me feel that I defended the best place in all Arda.“ He smiled back at her before turning to his king. „Shall I TRY to catch your untaimed horse so we can continue our journey home?“

„Thank you Halador, there is no need. The queen will ride with me“ came the kings answer quickly. He was not ready to be separated from his delicious wife so soon again. Being seated in front of her husband, feeling his muscles flex with every shift of his horse, Ellaria was the happiest person in all Arda. 

Many soldiers bowed their heads as the royal couple passed them and Ellaria had a radiating smile for each one of them. 

She caught Thranduil s hand to take of the dark leather glove before lacing her fingers gently through his time and again. The contact of their skin on each other made her vision blur with new tears of happiness. 

A small sniff escaped her and she felt Thranduil s arm holding her possessively to him the next second, his fea reaching out to comfort her at the same time. „All is well my love. I m here with you and we will erase all traces of loneliness and hardship tonight between just the two of us.“ His silken voice graced her sensitive ear as his breath tickled her neck. Ellaria s heart started swelling with excitement to his promising words.

The sanctuary of his body offered her shelter from all distressand Ellaria felt a heavy weight lifting from her heart and soul. She hadn t realized how the responsibility of ruling a realm alone for the first time had almost crushed her. It had been a lot to bear on top of being deprived of her husbands love and advise. 

„Was something amiss while I was absent?“ Thranduil demanded in a low voice to keep the conversation as private as possible. „Everything worked well with regard to our kingdom. I found great guidance and support in the wise counciling of Lord Leonil and Rithelwen....“ Ellaria assured him.

„But?“ „But there were some incidents regarding Lady Nemalia.“ She heard Thranduil take in his breath sharply while his body stiffened behind hers.

„She lost her child and was taken to some unguarded actions towards me in her grievance.“ The stallion was brought to a halt and Thranduil s fingers under her chin demanded her head to turn and face him. 

„What did she dare doing to you?“ he asked with a menace in his voice. His eyes sparkling with murderous anger.

„Thranduil, she just had to blame someone for her misery and I am her favorite prey since I took you away fro her....“ „What are you saying, Ellaria?“ He had grabbed her by the wrist to prevent her from turning away from the conversation. 

Seeing her wince to his touch he demanded in a low voice which almost sounded like a growl „What happened to your arm? Let me see.“ Ellaria knew there was no point in trying to stop him from sliding the long sleeve of her gown gently up until a huge blue and red bruise could be seen on her wrist. 

He made no sound and didn t even turn one muscles in his entire body but still Ellaria felt a thunder breaking inside him. 

Thranduil s head was spinning at the sight of this violation against his most precious wife. He had left her alone to rule a whole kingdom while being exposed to the most dangerous being in all Arda.

And she had payed once more for his carelessness. He tried to gain back his self control not wanting to scare Ellaria with the full impact of his dark wishes and thoughts. "I have failed her again" was the most painful sentence running through the king s fea as he felt nausea spreading in his stomach. 

„Thranduil no, stop these sinister thoughts! You are not to blame for anything.“ Although being low, Ellaria s voice held an authority the king had never noticed on her before. She was more than serious about her statement and would not accept any further reproach to her husband. She gave him a deep and serious look which bond his eyes to hers.

„I m not your elfling husband but your wife and queen. I can handle anything these titles demand from me. Do not deny me my strength and responsibilities.“

Thranduil s inside was in complete turmoil. Never before his wife had even found a cross word. She never contradicted him in such straight to the point way. He felt like an elfling himself right now being scrolled by his teacher. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make out his emotions to the situation. He still felt responsible for what had happened to his wife. Being an overprotective creature didn t make it easier for him to accept Ellarias reproach. 

„I will tell you everything once we are in private but for now I want you to know there is nothing which needs your immediate attention. All is well in this kingdom. So please let me enjoy having you back at my side for a few minutes more and don t let Nemalia destroy my happiness in marriage.“

Ellaria saw some doubts still lingering on her husbands face but a second later the clouds disappeared as his eyes were filled again with love. He gently brought up her wrist to his mouth, placing a very soft kiss on the bruise before whispering „I m sorry for this, my love.“ Ellaria send him a tender smile as responds to this loving gesture before they continued their ride back home.

They reached the palace before noon and the soldiers were greeted enthusiastically by their families. It was an atmosphere of joy, love and gratefulness surrounding the gates of the Elvenking s palace.

Meeting briefly with his main officers Thranduil ordered his private council to be ready for a meeting in 3 hours. He wanted to have all news and tidings presented to him by then. Turning around he placed one large hand on his wife s waist to guide her inside. 

Ellaria was surprised by the pressure he used to almost push her into a faster pace while walking silently through the corridor. Only bowing his head or giving a quick greeting. 

„What is the haste my love?“ Ellaria asked in a low voice. 

„If you can not imagine what makes my heart and body ache for release after month of separation and a ride with too little and too much of it at the same time, I shall think you less sharp than I esteemed you to be....wife.“ 

The way Thranduil pronounced the last word made Ellaria feel goose bumps all over her body as she deeply inhaled, a wave of excitement washing over her when she realized they were standing just outside their chambers.

Mustering all what was left of his self-control, Thranduil closed the door gently behind him turning around to face Ellaria again. Locking his eyes with hers, he pushed his most urgent need through their bond and felt it reflected in his wife s inside world. She was burning herself with deep desire while her lips answered his inward question. „Yes, my love!“

Hearing her words the king almost crushed into her. The impact of his body on hers made her stumble but his strong arms caught her immediately to draw her in while his mouth fell on hers. Hot and demanding kisses took her breath away as the kings skillful hands worked through the laces of Ellaria s dress in no time.

She had to struggle to take of his armor without seeing it, for the kings lips wouldn t leave hers for a second. He devoured her with insisting proves of his need and want while his slender fingers explored her now naked body.

Squeezing her flesh, stroking her breasts and moaning in her mouth at the same time. His desire became more urgent by the second, the fabric of his leggins being stretched to its limits.

„Wait my love, let me take off your garments. I can t do it while you distract my in such delicious way“ came Ellaria s pleading demand.

They work on the task together, Thranduil being much more skilled with taking of the armor, it took them only a short moment to rid him of all layers and soon he was lifting Ellaria up into his arms to carry her over to their bed. 

She felt dizzy from his fevered onslaughter of her lips as well as his demanding ways to explore her body. But she gave in willingly, having missed her husband beyond what was bearable, she would offer him anything to welcome him appropriately.

Thranduil s breathing was so heavy with excitement and lust, he could hardly get enough oxygen to sustain himself. „Ellaria, will you...can you...“ Lying between her tights he felt her hands reaching out for him to guide him into his personal heaven. „Yes husband, I will have you now.“ 

His head started spinning and he felt his control slip as he pushed himself into her body. It send small sparks of light through his entire body, his vision being blank with pure pleasure. 

A mighty lustful groan escaped him before he realized she felt tight around him, too tight. 

His eyes shot open immediately, feeling her pain as his invasion hit her. „Ellaria...“ he exhaled desperately wanting to search her eyes for her emotions. „I m sorry. Did I hurt you my love?“ his voice low with anxiety for her.

Her body had stiffened beneath him, her heartbeat racing and her eyes all watery. It reminded him of their first encounter except he had been careful and loving back then and not fierce and needy like today. 

He wanted to retreat himself from her but her legs circled around his waist to keep him in place.

Ellarias eyes finally focused on him, full of love as she found her voice back. „Stay. I need some time to adjust, my love. It has been a while“ she gave him a small smile which almost broke his heart for its sweetness.

Thranduil obliged her. His lower body didn t move an inch as his fea swell with love and tenderness towards her, comforting her in a gentle way while his lips started trailing butterfly kisses along her collarbone and neck to finally grace her jawline and found their way to the soft flesh of her lower ear. 

Her small sighs reached his ear as she tried to wriggle underneath him. Her body being set on flame by his gentle administration now, Ellaria desperately tried to invoke more friction on the center of her lust. The king took to a slow pace, giving her body time to first accept his invasion and slowly welcoming it before her desire for him became urgent and demanding.

He felt her quiver underneath him while the sweetest whimpering between her soft moans made him lose control again. 

He drove himself into her with more and more force, feeling his climax approach as the walls around him started to tighten. But she would not let go. Somehow she was too taken with the events of the last month, the responsibilities, Nemalia and one sentence which Thranduil could hear shooting through her mind. „I saw your sheets.“ It irritated him for a second but he would not be stopped now.

„Eli, let go my love. I need to feel you so badly...“ Calling her by this secrete name he had invented as an endearment and which was reserved for their intimate times together, he brought a hand under her hips as he knew she could not resist. 

Thranduil slowly continued his sensual demands. „I want to feel you shatter around me, need to see your want for me, your lust for my body. Do not hold back, come with me Ellaria....let go, I want you so much.“

And she followed his pleading words. Her body convulsing in an almost painful climax which made her heart hammer violently, sweat covering her face, as her core exploded to Thranduil s relentless thrusts and his insisting words. 

It had been hard for him to hold back but the reward he got from Ellaria s complete surrender made it more than worth it. He grabbed her shoulders to drive into her one last time with a mighty trust before his climax broke as well, making him cry out her name as his vision blurred and his heart almost stopped to the sensation in his lower body. 

He gave himself completely to his wife. All he had and all he was floated through her body and soul now. Making her feel how deep his emotions for her ran and how much he needed and wanted her in his life. This knowledge satisfied Ellaria much more than any carnal explosion could have ever done and she shead one tear to find a small release from all the emotions and sensations her husband had put her through during the last hour.

Cautiously leaving her body, Thranduil cradled Ellaria in his arms, holding her to him while they both tried to catch some breath and still their hearts. 

Placing a soft kiss on his wife s head he finally found his speech. „Eli,“ he whispered softly not to disturb her in her thoughts. „Please look at me“ and her eyes shot up to meet his crystal blue lenses. 

He could tell she was content and calm but he knew he had to shake her blissful moment by asking the most pressing questions. But first he needed to steal another kiss from her petal-soft curves which his mouth had left slightly swollen. She tasted like honey, and springtime and home to him all at once and he allowed himself a few moments longer to appreciate their intimacy before he would have to become king again.

„I m sorry for being so careless in my lovemaking. I hadn t though I could hurt you ever again after our first encounter. Forgive me for being so fierce in my actions.“ „There is nothing to forgive my love for I wanted you as urgently, so the blame is not to be yours...“ she stopped when seeing the look in his eyes they were still dark with desire 

„I want you so much my beautiful wife“ he sighed, his breath hot on her cheeks. Ellaria felt her belly tickle again with excitement but her husband shook his beautiful head in disappointment. „Unfortunately we have a meeting with the private council but there will be plenty of time for...re-bonding properly tonight.“ he finished his sentence, his voice sounding hoarse.

Sitting up straight against the head-part of their huge bed he held Ellaria a few inches away. „It pains me to bring up the subject now but would you please enlighten me with all details of what happened between Nemalia and you?“

Ellaria had to swallow hard but gathered herself to finally display the whole story to her husband. The emotions showing on his face were very intimidating, the anger and hatred only poorly disguised by his attempts to keep them from his wife. He felt his blood boil and felt an urgent need to punch something with every word deeper into this horrid story.

„ I asked the private council to deal with the matter after laying open all details of the incident to them.“ Seeing her husbands eyebrows furrow and a deep line between his eyes appear Ellaria continued with a feeling of guilt in her stomach. „I m very sorry to have exposed our private life to the members of the council in such way but for me there was no other option to handle the situation appropriately. I was far to much taken by the events and it had become to personal for me to deal with Nemalia by myself. Excuse my weakness Thranduil but...“ 

He grabbed her hands to stop her in her excuses. „You did right Ellaria. I just know I would have never had the greatness of mind to deal with the situation in such manner. My pride would have forbidden it. You are by far the better ruler I have to admit. Thank you for selfless actions to save us from a scandal. I m convinced she would have used any other approach of yours to create a huge scene.“ 

Placing a long tender kiss in he palm of her hand the Elvenking continued. „My love, I know I m asking a lot but I need you to attend the meeting disclosing this issue and to see through the consequences by my side. I don t have the heart and for sure not the mind to stay in line. My anger and utmost wish for revenge will rule my decisions and actions and destroy all your thoughtful pavement of the way so far. Would you take the lead in this matter or is it too much for me to ask?“ 

His eyes were full of sorrow and doubts as how much more his wife could take regarding this story. „Curse you Nemalia“ he thought to himself „and curse my animalistic instinct to ever take you to bed.“

„You honor me with your trust, my king. Of course I will see it through if you approve of my way of handling it so far.“ Ellaria answered at once before falling silent, slightly dropping her head. 

„Thranduil, there is one thing I can not get out of my head and I need to tell you now.“ She felt his hand reaching for her chin to bring it up again but shook her head. She would somehow get out the question but she would not look into his eyes right now.

„Nemalia made a comment about our first encounter. She told me she saw our sheets and that...and that...never mind. Just how can it be she has access to our most private issues? Or is the bed sheet of the kings marriage bed displayed somewhere for proof of his untouched queen?“ Her face was burning with shame and anger about having to talk to her husband about such matters. 

Ellaria could feel the blood pulsating in her cheeks when Thranduil placed the one question she wanted to avoid all time. „Why would she talk about our sheets? Ellaria, do not feel ashamed towards me please.“ His voice was almost emotionless but she knew he was boiling with anger by now.

Taking a deep breath Ellaria continued „Because she thought you had made me bleed a lot ....“ She saw his hands clengching into fists, the knuckles white with the force he had to use to keep them in place. 

This was too much for him, no matter what the private council decided he would sentence this insulting bitch to death. 

He would behead her right there in his throne room, actually he felt like dealing with this issue now. 

He was so enraged he would have strangled her with his bare hands had she been inside the room.

Feeling the flashes of anger racing through his veins he was suddenly stopped in his deadly fantasies by a soft warm hand, delicately stroking his face. 

„Husband, I would not have cared losing my lifes blood to you. Receiving you into my body, feeling you move within me while our feas entangled would have been worth it.“ Ellaria s seductive words whispered in such innocent way made his brain fling back to her, forgetting all about his dark wishes and needs.

„It just made me feel so vulnerable in front of her. For me everything that passes between us is sacred and Nemalia s comment about our wedding night felt like a violation of our intimacy. That is why it disturbed me so much and made it hard for me to discuss it with you.“

„Eli, YOU are sacred to me! Our marriage is what makes my life worthwhile. Anyone threatening you or our happiness is in mortal danger because my instincts tell me to eliminate any threat to my most precious object in the world. Nemalia has crossed the line too many times by now and no matter what the council decides, I will make sure she never gets a chance to hurt you ever again....“ he looked her deep in the eyes and she felt his embarrassment to his next sentence.

„Our sheets were taken by our chamber maid. They are kept in a wooden box in our dressing room, securely locked away. So, whatever she told you she had seen was a lie. But yes, you did bleed a lot Eli, and I was shocked to see what my love had put you through...“ 

„It dosen t matter Thranduil. You took me with so much gentleness and love, I still get butterflies in my belly remembering my wedding night in your arms.“ Ellaria hurried to stop his thoughts from following the wrong direction again by sitting up on her knees entangling her hands in his soft strands to claim a long intimate kiss from her husbands perfect curves before deciding. 

„Come husband, let me see to your glorious body and magnificent looks. I will take you for a bath now“ she smiled at his surprised expression as she gently pulled him out of the sheets to follow her.

Heaven, Valinor, whatever it was called for the Elvenking it lay right here in his wife s arms and loving ways with him. The water was wonderfully warm and her hands were soft and skillful, scrubbing his body of all signs and memories of the battlefield, the many lives he had taken and seen being taken. He could just close his eyes and retreat into the private sanctuary his queen offered to him.

Her fingers running gently through his wet strands, massaging his scull for a long time to make him forget about the world around him under her administration. His shoulders were next and a satisfied groan escaped him as his tormented muscles relaxed under her gentle but steady touch.

Ellaria took care of every part of her husbands glorious body lovingly, dedicating all her strength and energy to make him feel whole and happy again. Feeling little droplets of sweat built on her forehead she finally dove into the water herself to enjoy the warm water on her body as well.

Breaking through the surface she felt strong arms reaching out to her. Pulling her closer to his well relaxed but still demanding body, Thranduil let his fingers run up and down her soft curves as his eyes darkened with desire. Ellaria was eager to oblige her husband, being set on fire from her actions to his marvelous body as well.

She slowly pressed herself on him, making him feel her firm breasts on his chest which extracted a groan from the king. 

Cupping his face with her hands she slowly indulged in a passionate kiss, gently parting his lips for her invading tongue to taste and tease him while he started moaning into her mouth. Ellaria felt Tharnduils hands becoming more persistent, encircling her waist, holding tight on her hips to make her descent slowly onto his lap. Feeling him hard against her entrance Ellaria broke the kiss to gaze at her husband. 

„Look at me while you take me Thranduil.“ She demanded in a low voice, her words making his heart fall to the ground and his insides turn over with utmost excitement. 

There it was again, her natural ways of claiming her rights with him. It was innocent and shameless at the same time and made his heart race with lust and want to fullfil her sensual request.

He pushed into her slowly, making her feel every inch of his length. His eyes holding hers as he saw her lust rise painfully, her body starting to ache for more and deeper contact. 

She wanted him with every fiber of her body and she made him see it. It was this way of not holding back on him while demanding his own surrender to their shared lovemaking which drove him wild with lust.

And her moans. These soft little moans and sighs of her utmost pleasure in receiving him into her body were almost to much for Thranduil. How he had missed them and how he would never tire of extracting these from his wife s delicious body.

He held her hips firmly with his hands while his lips and tongue demanded her attention times and again but he reigned himself to take it slow this time. 

Enjoying every small movement of her soft body on his to the fullest. Ellaria was already lost to her sensations. Her index finger tracing the outlines of Thranduil s delicate elvenear, following its perfect shape to the tip before rubbing it gently between her fingers. Ellaria knew this was a sure way to excite her husband to a point of no return and she loved the feeling of him melting under her administration.

She rolled her hips slowly to the rhythem of her fingers on his ear, feeling his control slip with every gentle thrust she would allow him inside her. 

He started moaning wildly when his lust took him over. 

„Look at me Thranduil, see what you are doing to me with your mighty body. How I respond to your invading force.“ She demanded in a low but seductive voice his eyes flying wide open with an unbelieving look to her daring words. 

Ellaria sensed her words excited him to an unknown level. This time she though she would pleasure him so much he would lose his senses.

His hands tightened around her hips as he started moving them with a faster pace to meet his demanding thrusts. Ellaria followed him willingly. Feeling his climax rise she brought one of his hands over her belly as she had done on their first night together. 

„Can you feel yourself inside me? Claiming every part of my body and soul with your powerful movements? I can feel our so deep husband.“ She sighed, arching her back to grant him even deeper access to her body.

It was his undoing and he almost screamed with excitement and pleasure as climax hit him. Ellaria s hands held his face, her lips claiming his mouth, covering his screams of delight and satisfaction. „You are mine Thranduil. Mine alone to have and to hold.“

He wasn t sure she had actually spoken these words or send them through their bond but he felt them reflected in his soul, breaking something he hadn t realized had still been closed until now. A rush of love raced through his insides, consuming him as much as his wife who had also lost herself to the deep invasion of her husband and was struggling to gain back control after climax had taken her from this world. 

They both felt their cheeks wet with tears as they clenched on each other for shelter and calm from the far too overpowering emotional storm they had just gone through.

It took some time for the king to gather enough strength to leave the pool with his bride in his arms. Carrying her back to their bed for some moment of rest after this mind-blowing intervention.

„Eli?...Eli? Wake up my love. I need you.“ Nothing but his pleading words would have awaken Ellaria from her coma. She slowly opened her eyes, the eyelids heavy with fatigue after what she had exercised in the bath.

Seeing his queen so deliciously spread on the huge bed made Thranduil s insides tickle again with anticipation. Whatever she had intended to do to him back there had awaken a new, even stronger want and need inside the king to be with his wife in every possible way, exploring and cherishing her because he knew now he was nowhere near done getting to know this exquisite elleth.

„My love, is it time already? I guess we need to dress ourselves for the meeting?“ she whispered under her still heavy eyelids that closed from time to time to steal another small moment of rest for her wrenched body. But a beautiful smile spread over her face at once to her husbands gentle touch. 

He placed his lips softly on hers before asking in a wonderos way „What did you do to me, Eli? I was sure I already loved you with every part of myself but you found a secret place inside me that still needed persuasion and you broke its walls entirely.“ 

He told her with a serious look on his beautiful face. „I have no idea what is going to happen now between us. I just feel an urgent need to be with you right now.“ Seeing her eyes widen in shock he quickly added. „ Not only in a physical way... but in any way.“ 

„I m glad to hear it husband. I know you never take ideal threats, so I hope my wits might serve your needs for some time now instead of my body.“ Giggling to her husbands face Ellaria breathed „ I see it might work for some time.“

They got dresses in silence, just sending each others loving glances as they were caught in their own thoughts and daydreams. 

Entering the meeting room Thranduil perceived the changed atmosphere at once. All members rose to the entrance of their king and queen but the heads of the council members who had stayed behind from war first turned to focus on their queen. She had become their reference in all important state matters by now.

The king took notice of that fact with delight and surprise. Ellaria had grown into a respected ruler during his absence, he thought with pride.

„My Lords, thank you for meeting us on such short notice. I was convinced we had some business to deal with that could not be delayed until tomorrow. Please let us first discuss all important state matters before turning to the campaigning and its outcome.“ 

Lord Leonil took to filling in the king while he paused several times to send a look at the queen for her agreement to his statements. „Highness, may I ask your attention for a more private issue, the queen asked our council on? It deals with Lady Nemalia...“ „Yes, my lord, I would like to see this issue dealt with as quick as possible. However the queen will see to it, for she has much better inside views than me.“ 

„Well then, my Lady, the high council of the woodland realm verdicts Lady Nemalia to leave this kingdom as soon as possible, never to return to our lands. We conceive her as a serious threat to our sovereign and therefor banish her from this realm.“ Ellaria felt her insides fall to the floor with awe but nothing showed on her face. 

„My Queen,“ Lord Halador cut in. „We would sentence her to death for her insults and threats towards you and the king but out of respect for her husband, Lord Alerton we decided to change the death sentence into banishment. I hope it satisfies you nevertheless.“

Ellaria got up on her feet slowly, holding her head high gracefully to glance through the room. Letting her eyes rest on the counselors before starting her speech. „My Lords, I thank you for your council on this important matter. Your verdict is not to satisfy any wish of mine but to implement justice in the appropriate way. I therefor accept your decision and have to add that on a personal level I much prefer banishment over a death sentence.“

Her head turned to face the king. Her expression serious to a level Thranduil had not thought her capable of. „However hearing you mentioning Lady Nemalia s husband and his importance to this kingdom I would like to kindly ask our king to convey the councils decision to his friend. I could imagine, coming home to find his wife recovering from a miscarriage and having her banished by the high elves at the same time might intensify his grieve to an unbearable level. And it would be a poor way of thanking him for his support to publicly expose him to his wife s shame now.“

Thranduil could only stare at his queen, hearing her considerate words spoken with much seriousness he knew he had made the right choice to leave to her to deal with this issue. Her kind heart was able to find the appropriate way of handling this delicate situation without mingling her emotions and wish for revenge with the demands of her position as queen. He felt an overwhelming pride for this delicate lovely elleth, who single-handed had brought him back to life and happiness today after his sinister days of war before saving his kingdom from a scandal and possible fall out with the Noldor elves over Nemalia s hateful actions.

„My queen, I will follow your advice. I thank you all for the wise and considerate council on this issue. I think we can now move on to the next item. The outcome of the battle and its consequences for our realm.“ 

„My Lord...„ Leonil broke in „...will we all pretend the lady has suffered a miscarriage rather than aborting her pregnancy with poisonos herbs? After all she killed her baby.“

The king heard Ellaria gasp and turned his head to see what had shocked her. 

Her hands flew on her belly and her jaw dropped open. The counselors thought it to be a natural female reaction to the horrors they had just spoken of, but Thranduil knew better than this and he felt his guts turn with excitement.

The words herbs and baby had brought this reaction on his queen... he could hear her thoughts loud and clear in his head.

„I did not take the herbs...could it be...?“

Thranduil head was spinning with joy and wonder. Maybe right now at this meeting his seed gave a spark of life to his wife, creating his child as he dealt with such unimportant issues. He felt his emotions building up into a swirl which might take him down any minute. It was impossible for him to focus on anything that was said right now. His eyes focusing on the one thing which was truly important in his life. Ellaria.

All members were silenced by the king s next action. Instead of answering Leonil s question, he stood up slowly, his eyes holding the queen s with an intensity which was almost intimidating. She held his glance responding to it with the same intensity as they both were lost in their private world. 

The bond between the marriage partners being so strong and steady it was possible to see it glow.

Thranduil slowly approached his wife, placing one hand on her cheek. 

„My love“ he whispered while he pushed so many other words through their bond. Words of love and comfort. Of happiness and longing for his heir to finally be conceived. 

He had given himself to her with a vigouros passion, spending his seed deep inside her and she had welcomed him so eagerly. It was very likely she was with child by now. His eyes were full of emotions and his touch so tender as if he was holding a delicate goblet of glass. Ellaria had to fight hard not to burst into tears. 

Taking his hand into hers, bringing it to her mouth to place a long loving kiss into his palm the queen answered „My king, I think the consellors are waiting for us to return to reality.“ A warm smile spreading over her face as she gave her husband a deep look.

The consellors were actually quite entertained by what they had witnessed. 

Never before had they seen such deep love so openly displayed between marriage partners especially not between a royal couple. It was true what was said behind closed doors. The love between the king and queen was legendary. It ran much deeper than any other bond and they had just seen it in action.

Thranduil forced himself back to the meeting. Smiling slightly to his words he found back his speech. „My Lords, forgive me for being absorbed by my feelings towards my wife. I hope you will excuse this small intervention but it has been long month of separation for a newly wedded couple.“ 

Seeing many faces stare at him with amazement after this very personal statement Thranduil continued „To answer your question Lord Leonil, yes, Lady Nemalia has suffered a miscarriage as far as I m concerned. Everything else will be her own business.“

The meeting continued for two long hours, discussing the battle and further steps to prevent such dreadful threats in the future but Ellaria s attention was entirely focused on her inside world. 

She had perceived her husbands joy and excitement to the possibility of carrying his child and slowly she found her own emotions turning in the same direction. Ellaria was not convinced about having conceived for it was not her time to be perceptive to his seed but he was the Elvenking, his might and strength well above any common ellon, so who knew what powers his essence of life possessed to create that what his heart desired most. 

Finally Ellaria heard the meeting being closed, her head bowing to the consellors leaving the room as she stood motionless behind the huge table.

Tharnduil approached her slowly, calling out to her through their bond. Once the door had closed behind the last members she felt his slender fingers wandering over her belly gently. 

„My love, what if ...“ he started but sensing his wife s distress to the overwhelming possibility of being with child he pulled her to him carefully as not to break her. Stroking her hair and gently rocking her for comfort and some well needed shelter from her racing thoughts and doubts. His lips found hers and the tenderness they expressed made her head spin with happiness as well. All would be well as long as they were together.

„Thank you husband for the comfort of your arms and the love of your gentle kisses. I m not sure we created life today but I know for sure we should not wait much longer to conceive an heir.“ She smiled against his chest as she felt his hand wandering lower to circle carefully around her belly.

Thranduil dropped to his knees burring his face in her body. 

„Eli, I so much want to give you a child. To see it grow in you, your beautiful body becoming round and swollen with the proof of our love it would make me the happiest creature in all Arda. I love you so much Ellaria and I want you to bear my baby.“ 

His honest statement send shivers down her spine. She was ready to try again for an heir right there but he shook his head. „No my love, not here not now. Our child should be conceived in privacy not on his fathers working desk.“ he chuckled to his own words being in a highly playfull mood. 

His wife couldn t help but following him. „Well then husband, just to make sure we will be blessed with some offspring soon you should finish your tasks for today and find me in our chambers later.“ she teased him.

The king eagerly saw to all open tasks as quickly as possible and made for his chambers after a few hours. He calculated they would just have enough time for their joint adventure before the dinner would start.


	9. Evil

A few hours later Thranduil was sitting next to his wife on a huge table filled with so much food, it made him feel almost sick. He was tired and worn out by the long days events and the only wish on the Elvenking s mind was to spend some private time in the loving arms of his beautiful queen. But it would have to wait a few hours more.

His eyes finally fell on Nemalia sitting at the end of his table. The king was almost angered out of his mind seeing this impudent elleth sitting at one table with his wife after treating her in such indecent ways. But to honor his guest and most important alley, Lord Alteron, he had to swallow it. The two leader had talked for a long time about the incidences that had occured between their wives and the Lord had accepted the private councils verdict. 

Thranduil had no idea what Alerton was going to do with his wife once they were back home, but it was clear to all attendance of this feats he would rather stay away from her as far as possible. A disgusted expression crossing his fine features every time his eyes fell on Nemalia.

The Lady in question however had no scruples addressing the royal couple, knowing it was her last chance to ever see and hurt them again. 

Her greatest anger was focused on the Elvenking himself tonight. His smug expressions so self-content and his queen so lovely and radiant, pretending he was a perfectly just king ruling over his subjects with consideration and care. But she knew better. He was reckless. Using everyone for his own advantage, to his want and needs and she had been a victim of his foul treatments.

This time Nemalia though he would pay.

She was done with his stupidly innocent little Ellaria, who didn t even possess enough character to fight her. She would take a final blow on him and be granted an appropriate reaction. How her cowardly husband would react to this she had no idea but didn t care at all.

Gracefully walking over to greet the king, she stood in front of the royal couple to address them. 

„Highness, I wanted to take my leave from you both as my husband has decided to make his way home by first light tomorrow morning. We have a long way ahead of us and need to leave as soon as possible“ gesturing the way with her elegant hand she almost knocked over Thranduil s wine goblet but caught it with a swift movement to steady it again on the table. 

The king drew in his breath to let her have an appropriate answer to her insulting way of approaching him but his wife s hand being placed gently on his forearm told him to think again. 

Thranduil send Nemalia an icy look which almost froze her heart with all the undisguised hatred in it. 

Ellaria however answered her gracefully „Lady Nemalia, we wish you a save journey home. I will drink to your happy return to your home country“ and with this she grabbed her husband s goblet and took a deep sip of his Dorwinion wine.

It was a small souvenir from their honeymoon in the village where all couples shared one goblet and one plate. The queen had taken the habit of demanding his wine goblet from time to time as a inside reminder of their shared adventure. It was a private gesture towards her husband but had already been the talk of the palace, some finding it extremely inappropriate while others were touched by the sweet way of establishing some intimacy into the everyday life as king and queen.

Putting the goblet down again the queen was shocked by the expression on Nemalia s face. 

„Noooo“ she screamed into her face „You stupid little elleth, what have you done?“ 

The words didn t reach Ellarias ears anymore. A wave of nausea hitting her so hard it almost made her senseless. Turning to her husband in desperation Ellaria grabbed his arm in panic.

Something was terribly wrong. 

„Help me, Thranduil.“ was the last sentence which left her blue trembling lips before she blanked out, her husband catching her before she could slam on the floor. 

Everybody was up, staring in shock and disbelieve to what was happening to the queen. Nemalia started shouting again, tears running down her face. „It was meant for you, not her. It is far too much for her body to take...“ 

Her next words stuck in her throat as an iron grip tightened around it. „What did you put in there?“ Tharnduils eyes held a murderous expression mixed with outraged panic.

He tightened his grip. 

Lifting her up from the ground and making her choke, her eyes widen with deadly terror as his voice shattered her ears „WHAT was it?“ 

He was out of his mind and would kill her in a second without any second though. She somehow got out „Black root“ before her body slammed on the ground, his hand gone. 

She felt her husbands hands tighten around her wrist jerking her around to face him „You poisoned the queen?!“ he was horrified.

The king s voice shouted for Rithelwen to be gotten at once while Lord Halador set the guards into action. He had been the first to recover after the shock. His mind and heart racing with fear for his queen. 

He knew as well as everybody else, an overdose of black root was a death sentence. There was no way the queens body could fight the poison. She would loose her life to this hateful elleth s revenge on the king.

Ellaria was in agony. Her body burning with need of oxygen but her lungs weren t strong enough to take a breath anymore. She had to struggle so hard just to drew in a small amount of it. 

She felt her husbands arms holding her to him, his voice low and comforting as he tried to keep her alive long enough for the healers to appear. 

A sense of dreadful terror and darkest panic floated her insides but she knew these weren t her own emotions. It was Thranduil struggling so very hard to keep his emotions at bay not wanting to scare her in her already desperate state.

„Eli, stay with me, please my love.“ His pleading words as desperate as his emotions washing over her. What was happening to her? 

Pain. It was the most intense and agonizing sensation Ellaria had ever felt in her life and all she wanted was to escape from it. „No Eli, you have to fight it. Do not give in, bear with me, please Eli, bear with me...“ Tharnduil was panicked out of his mind, his voice so low and tender in his pleadings, his cheeks wet from his tears of terror and fear for his wife s life. 

Finally Rithelwen stormed into the room an entourage of 5 healers with her. Halador had almost cleared out the room by now, his guards taking Nemalia into a firm grip. However she refused to leave the side of the dying queen and everybody was to taken with her struggle to concentrate on much other things.

The shocked elves of the woodland realm were standing outside the room, praying, hoping and guessing about their queen s life. Ellaria was well loved and respected and every last one present tonight wished for her life to sustain.

„Black root“ was all Thranduil got out to Rithelwen before making room for her to set to work. The king watched with horror as Ellaria s body started trembling and convulsing, rejecting all kinds of medicine the healers offered as an antidote.

Rithelwens hands never left Ellaria s forehead. She was sitting behind her, keeping the queen scull between her knees to steady it for the healers bond she was establishing in a rush. Trying to stabilize her fea and get Ellaria to help to rid her body of the poison.

A mighty desperate sob erupted from the kings chest at the sight of his dying wife. It was too much for him to take and he had to turn his head for a second.

A comforting hand fell on his sobbing shoulders. „My Lord, we need to get the poison out of her blood. And quick.“ It was Halador. Seeing his king fall to the dreadful events he was at his side at once, ready to take the battle with him. He would neither let him nor the queen down in their hour of need.

Gathering his senses again the king was able to focus on his task. The poison being called black root for a reason. The essence would gather in the victims hands, bringing a blueish-black color with it. The skin color deepening as more poison accumulated, in the end it made the fingers look like dark long roots.

He send a searching glance to Rithelwen who just nodded her consent and ordered „You need to open her veins on her wrists.“

Without further hesitating Thranduil grabbed a sharp knife from the table to slit his wife s wrist. Her body tried to fight the loss of blood but many hands keeping her steady while her husband set to work on her second arm. It felt like his own private nightmare. 

Ellaria covered in blood, dying painfully slow to poison while he had only to watch her struggle for life without any power to safe or even comfort her. The blood leaving her body was indeed blue and it took some time before the colour changed into a normal red. Seeing it finally turn Rithelwen shouted „That is enough. Close the wounds and heal her at once.“ Her fellow healers setting to work in a second but Rithelwen called out again. 

„Thanduil help me. I m losing her. She does not respond to me anymore. She is slipping through my fingers.“ Rithelwen started crying with all hope lost, her failure weighting heavy on her mind and soul as Ellaria s fea started wandering towards a better world.

The king fell to his knees by his wife s side. Placing his hands on her forehead immediately. He usually didn t need the contact to connect with her, being bond by marriage and love but today he needed all the force available to stop his wife from embracing death.

He ran through her fea only to see her leave. 

Her back was turned on him and she started to disappear. 

„Ellaria, please come back to me. Do not leave me, I m begging you." Turning around to the sound of his voice, Ellaria s face lightened up. 

„My love, you came finally. I waited for you a long time but just could not leave without you.“ Her beautiful face was glowing with love and happiness about seeing her husband again.

„Eli,“ he almost sobbed, the joy of having stopped her from actually dying overpowering him while panic started growing in his mind. 

He had no idea how to bring her back to life.

„...I can not follow you any further. You need to come back to me. Please my love, come to me.“ „But, there is only pain awaiting me“ Ellaria s face was growing sad as she realized Thranduil would not come any closer. 

„Thranduil, it was agonizing and it hurt me so much, I don t want to endure it ever again. Don t ask me to go back into this inferno of horror I just escaped from, please husband. Don t ask that of me.“ Tears left her wide eyes in anticipation of what lay ahead of her if she wanted to gain back her husband.

„I know the pain scares you but I will see through it with you. You wont have to face it alone. Please accept this sacrifice for me.“ His words becoming more calm now that he sensed her approaching willingness to consider his pledge. 

She took one step back in his direction but stopped again at once, her face torn into an expression of pain. „I can t Thranduil, it already hurts so much to take one single step towards you and it is such a long way back to...to...“ „To life, Ellaria. You need to come back to life. Do it for me. I m requesting it from you as your husband. You swore to stay with me, now honor your commitment.“ 

He knew he was being unfair, asking too much from his stricken wife but he had no other choice. He would not be able to stay alive if she left him alone now. 

Seeing her suppress a sob, drying her eyes and taking a deep breath before she broke into a run towards him. He heard her agonizing scream as pain hit her even more intensely than before and with her last drop of will and energy she slammed into him.

His arms closing around her immediately. Holding her protectively to him, trying to take as much pain from her as possible while offering all the power and might available to him for her support. She wriggled and struggled in his arms trying to endure the terrors of death she was facing right now. 

„It hurts so much Tharnduil, please let me go. I can t take it, I can t.“ She sobbed heavily pleading her husband to untighten his grip and let her run towards oblivion.

„No Eli, you need to endure. If you leave me I will die. You must not give up. Bear with me my love. I m begging you.“ Their minds breaking through the surface of reality as they spoke. Her eyes searching in panic for her husband as the far to bright light around her hit the queen.

She was back. She was alive. 

The king had succeeded how he had done this wonder no one could imagine but his wife was conscience and breathing in his arms. 

Ellaria was still going through enormous pain, twisting on the floor in her cold blood. 

„Ellaria you need to concentrate on the poison. Push it into your arms. You need to use all the strength left in you, love. Do it now.“ Rithelwen encouraged her friend, holding her hand tight to make her feel she was not alone in her fight for life. 

Halador grabbed her second hand, kneeling next to her, joining the head healer in the encouragement of his struggling queen. One could see the immense effort it took Ellaria to fullfill the task but the king was floating her with his own life s energy, sending sparks of love and hope through their bond. The energy transmitted to the queen was so vigorous and intense it could be seen glistering between the two bodies. Slowly it became clear the queen was fighting her way through all pain and agony. 

Her hands blackening again with the rest of poison left in her body. The love supporting her from every side of her body helping her to finish the task. 

„We need to drain the poison from her again.“ Rithelwen broke the silence „Halador, you need to see to it. The king can t break his bond with the queen right now. Do it quick my friend.“

Halador send a horrified glance up to his king, asking for his permission to injure his wife in such ways but the kings eyes were turned inwards for his wife s support. 

A shaking hand grabbed the knife to lay open the queen veins once more. Her body tried to jerk up but her husbands strong arms kept her in place. „Don t fight it my love, Let go. the poison will leave you and soon all pain will be gone. Keep still Eli, trust me.“

And she obeyed him again. Laying as still as possible, endure agonizing pain and fighting back a wave of nausea as her body was drained of her life s blood as well as the poison.

„My love, I m here,I m holding you. You are so very strong Eli, you are doing well. It will soon be over, I promise.“ His voice caressed her ear and the tenderness in his words was balm to her soul. She opened to this new sensation overruling the pain. Leaning into her husbands love she suddenly felt all pain gone.

Rithelwen was leaning over her wrists healing them from the cuts once again. Halador was still kneeling next to her, while her husband s beautiful face was towering over her head. With all pain gone she felt happy and loved. So loved her heart could burst any moment from all the kindness it had been filled with by the elves around her.

Searching for her husbands eyes she whispered slowly „There is so much love in you...“ 

Her eyes were gleaming with her emotions as tears started streaming down her pale cheeks. He had brought her back from death. His love had saved her. 

Ellaria felt warm, safe and utterly content in his embrace. Blood covered and weary to her bones she had never been happier in her entire life. 

Thranduils cheeks and neck were also soaked with his tears of first terror and now joy and unbelieving release. She had followed him, endure the terror and pains of death to be with him. There was no great proof of love ever heard of in all Arda. 

„Eli, you are alive, you came back to me.“ The kings husk voice got out before his body started shaking with sobs of release.

A small blood covered hand was gently brought on his cheek, her touch so tender it made his tears run even fiercer. „Thank you husband for saving my life. Nothing would have convinced me to come back to this world except for your love.“

„Oh Ellaria, you scared me so much love. I thought I d lost you. I have failed you utterly...“ Rithelwen s voice broke as well. The events of the last hour catching up with her now that she deemed the queen safe. The queen reached a hand to touch her friend for comfort but her arm started shaking violently as a result from her loss of blood and tormented mind.

„Highness, we should take the queen out of here now. May I suggest to bring her to the medical wing immediately?“ Halador started but the kings facial expression stopped him at once. It was disagreement written all over it. 

„No, the queen will stay with me. Neither of us will find any sleep without the other tonight.“ Thranduil got up slowly, realzing all his muscles were hurting like after an intense fight. And this it had been indeed. The fight of his life to keep what was most precious to him in this world.

Lifting his bride up with him he made for the door without as much as a glance back into Nemalia s direction. The Lady was still standing in front of the table where she had been watching the scene with all its horrors whispering „I m sorry“ from time to time. Her eyes were blank, her mind seemed to have left her but still she winced when the king s voice shouted back to the guards „See her to the dungeon until I have time to deal with her“ and off he went.

There was a huge crowd still standing in front of the wooden door and complete silent fell as the king left the hall. He held his wife cradled to his chest, her dress blood soaked, her face as pale as death itself. Her eyes like black holes but they opened to the sound of pitiful gasps. Most of the elves present were convinced she was dead, her lifeless body being carried by her husband to be prepared for a funeral. 

Seeing her eyelids lift and a small tired smile showing on her drained features someone started whispering „She is alive. The queen lives.“ This sentence spreading in a second and gasps of relieve and joy were heard. Many elves whispering prayers of thanks the Valars as the royal couple past them by.

There were no words to describe Ellarias feelings to this outburst of sympathy towards her. All she could do to pay back such kindness was trying very hard to keep her eyes open until they reached their chambers.

Halador holding the door for Thranduil to pass through in one swift movement. The sight of this room, the large bed with churn up sheets from their encounter earlier today hitting the king hard in his chest. He felt worn out and sore beyond words but there were still some tasks for him to finish.

Rithelwen had followed as well taking care of undressing Ellaria from her wrecked garments once Thranduil put her down. A moment later he was back only wearing his leggins and the healer s jaw dropped open to the sight of her sovereign s magnificent upper body. She was almost tempted to touch his marble chest just once to see how such muscles would feel but got hold of herself quickly again to focus on her friend. 

„I will take her into a bath to warm and clean her.“ „Certainly my king. Would you need any further assistance?“ „I think not ... but Rithelwen would you mind waiting here for us. I m just a little afraid to be alone with her already. Just in case she falls back into a poison shock.“ „Of course I don t mind Thranduil. But trust me, no one else could have done what you did today. You have nothing to fear. The connection between your and your wife is invincible.“

Thranduil past her a halfhearted smile before lifting his wife up to take her with him into the warm water. Being lowered gently into it, Ellarias eyes flew open again. „My love, I just need to clean you from all the poison and blood. Relax against me, I will take care of you.“ 

Ellaria was far too tired to partake in the process her husband was putting her through but she greatly enjoy his slender fingers working on her body, gently scrubbing of all traces from the evenings events before holding her too him for a small moment to appreciate his living breathing wife in his arms. She drifted off into sleep again only to wake to the sensation of something hot and steaming against her lips.

„Drink my love. You need some strength“ and she obeyed her husband s loving voice just as she had done all evening. 

Ellaria woke again during the night being chilled to the bones. Her body aching with the loss of blood it had to deal with now and her muscles sore from all the convulsing and struggling she had gone through.

Thranduils arms tightened around her at once, drawing her into the warmth of his body and Ellaria fell asleep to the sound of his strong and steady heartbeat.


	10. The day after

They sleep well into the next day. Thranduil feeling slightly refreshed after a deep sleep next to his wife, he opened his eyes to find her stare on him. „Good morning husband. I can t believe I m finally waking up to the sight of your magnificent body next to me.“ Ellaria teased with a joyful smile on her face. The kings heart lightened at once.

He wasn t exactly sure what he had expected her to be like after last night but for sure not something like his warm and tender wife being in a playful mood. He closed his eyes for a second drinking in the happiness of the very moment only to find her face much closer to his when opening them again.

He was still doubting his senses when he felt Ellaria s petal-soft lips brushing over his before she placed them gently on his perfect curves for a loving kiss. It was a short encounter of their lips but it lifted a heavy weight from the king s heart. He could actually believe in a normal and happy future for them both again.

„My love, how do you feel? You look a lot better already I have to admit but surely after all that happened you must still feel like....“ „Thranduil, you are healing me with every second you stay near me. Don t you know how powerful your love for me is? What I found in you yesterday when you had completely opened up to bring me back to life. It was and is still all around me, giving me joy and happiness and making my body heal faster than any medicine in all Arda could ever do. This is not to be romantic but a fact.“

Seeing his eyes water, Ellaria placed another longer and more demanding kiss on his lips, salty tears mixing with his intoxicating taste in her mouth. 

It made her sigh and his heart rolled over. He felt happiness slowly creeping upon him, pushing the horrors of yesterday further away from his mind and heart. Thranduil knew as well as Ellaria it would take still a long time for both of them to get over this incident in body and soul but the heaviness of this knowledge lightened to the prospect of facing it together.

Thranduil slowly stirred to leave the bed. „ I will get dressed and take you over to the medical wing right after breakfast. Rithelwen will see to the right treatment to reestablish your health as soon as possible.“ A sad smile showed on his face. „Ellaria, can you cope without me for some time today? I know we still need physical closeness these days to gain strength from each other but there are important matters I need to see to.“

Ellaria tried to get up as well but feeling her head spin immediately she thought better of it, letting herself fall back into the cushions. „Thranduil, my body might still be weak but my mind is stronger than before and even deeper connected to yours, I m convinced. I don t think we need to be in the same room to share our thoughts anymore. And I m also a queen. I understand the demands on us as the sovereigns of a kingdom. Do not worry, I will be fine should you require to stay away all day.“ Her eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm. After all her husband was finally back from long month of campaigning and this alone meant so much joy to her she could have smile all day.

Ellaria had been drifting in and out of sleep all day when she perceived Lord Halador s presence next to her bed. She had seen several elves passing by her bed during the day to take a look at their recovering queen. She had already become a legend. The queen who came back from death to be with her love.

Slowly opening her eyes she send a lovely smile in Halador s direction, reaching out one hand for him to take. „My Lord, what a joyful sight to have you here. It gives me a chance to finally thank you for your support last night.“ Halador swallowed hard, his heart rolling over from receiving such loving words from his utterly tired and drained queen. 

„My Lady, the world would have been a sinister place without the glow of you. I would not have wished to stay in it had the king failed to bring you back to live.“

Now both of them had to take a moment to gain back control over heir emotions.

„The king send me to inquire after your health. How are you doing, my Lady?“ „He must be awfully busy with all state matters. How is he coping, Halador? Please tell me the truth.“ 

„I think he is tired of being separated from you but he has to see to Lady Nemalia s punishment now. I think he forced a verdic so fast to finally get it of his chest. The horrors of last night are weighting heavy on him...“ 

„What is her punishment? Tell me Halador, I demand it as your queen.“ Ellaria felt a heavy knot in her belly, already knowing what her husband would do to the elleth who had threaten to take her life.

„She was sentenced to death and I think the king will see to it himself...now.“ 

The queen almost jumped out of bed screaming „No“ but a wave of nausea breaking over her as her blood drained body was unable to move much by itself yet. „Take me to him at once. Please Halador, if you have any respect for me do as I asked you to.“ 

Seeing the panic and seriousness on his queen s face Lord Halador wouldn t even try to talk her out of the idea. Lifting her up into his arms he carried her all the way the throne room in a hurry. „Thank you my friend,please set me down in front of the door. I need to make my way in on my own two feet.“

Waiting for him to open the gate-like heavy oaken door, the queens eyes fell on a horrible scene at once. Lady Nemalia kneeling before the king and his concelors, waiting for the king s sword to end her life in public.

„Thranduil no!“ The queen s voice echoed through the hall, making all heads turn in her direction. She heard her heartbeat in her ears, her body being far to weak to move but she forced herself to take a step closer to her husband. Nemalia s stare was fixed on her, heavy tears had found their way down her cheeks. She was horrified out of her mind by what was about to happen. 

The Elvenkings eyes send her an icy glance. It went right through her body, making her shiver from the coldness in his crystal blue lenses. He was more than willing to see to the task of beheading Nemalia himself. There was no doubt in him about the rightfulness of this action. Ellaria tried to get his attention through their bond but he was not responding.

His composure a menace, even towards her not to disturb him in his task. Lord Leonid was the only one daring to address the queen. „My Lady, you should not be here right now. The king needs to give justice to this elleth for her hateful actions.“

„No, I forbid it.“ Her voice was loud and clear and she saw Thranduils hands clenching into fists, the knuckles white with all the frustrated power he was trying to keep at bay.

„I was the victim of the Lady s actions and as such am entitled to demand a different verdict. Also as your queen I order this execution to be stopped at once. My king, please put down your sword. It won t be needed here today.

Her husbands eyes were almost spitting fire in her direction. „WHY?“ was the question the Elvenking screamed in her mind through the bond. „Why are you doing this to me, Ellaria.“ „Trust me Thranduil as I trusted you with my life.“ This answer seemed to calm the murderous temper of the king but only enough to put down his sword.

All conselors attentions were fixed on the royal couple whos gaze was locked on each other. It seemed like nothing existed outside their private world.

In a much calmer but deadly low voice the Elvenking continued „This creature killed you, my queen. She wanted to take away everything that is dear to me in life and most likely ended the short life of our heir.“ 

A huge gasp went through the room to this unknown revelation. It made Nemalia s guilt even heavier. „I feel I have every right in the world to send her to hell“ his voice and posture was so intimidating it made the elves standing near him take a step further away.

But Ellaria was not scared of Thranduil knowing he was enraged out of his senses but would never hurt her. She took a few more steps towards her husband bypassing the kneeling Nemalia on her way to the king.

Her voice held so much pain and sadness when she spoke again. „I know all this my love and I m so sorry you had to bear the horrors and fears of my death but I m alive and I m begging you to spare her life. Banish her forever from our lands but do not spill her blood on your hands and mine. Please. It is too much for me to take. I need this to be over now.“ 

Knowing she had only a few more seconds before her body would give in and fall to the ground Ellaria extended her delicate hand to touch her husband s chest. And to the utter surprise of all attendances the king moved into the touch.

His face changing dramatically to the feeling of his wife s hands on him. His whole body relaxed and with a deep sigh he closed his eyes for a moment. Feeling Ellaria being drained of all energy, Thranduil pulled her close to him, holding her to prevent her from fainting. His mind wide open to her again, sending her sparks of energy once more to stabilize her weak body. 

„So be it then. Lord Alerton, please take your wife and leave my palace at once. Should you wish to return to our lands, you will always be my honored guest...but as for your Lady, already the smallest intrusion on my kingdom means death for her at once. And not even the pleading words of my queen will save her next time. You may all leave now.“

Bowing their heads to their sovereigns the conselors left. Halador staying behind to free Nemalia from her tight together hands and feet. She was staring at Ellaria with still wide eyes. „Thank you“ she whispered before her husband pulled her out of the hall. Their horses would already await them outside the gates. Halador had also seen to this, sending a quick glance to his well trained guards.

After he left the royal couple as well, Thranduil held Ellaria a few inches away from him. His face was full of pain and sorrow, his eyes filled with unshead tears as he breathed „Ellaria“ in a desperate voice. His lips crushed on hers with a force she had never felt before. He needed to drawn his pain, his devouring mouth demanding release from all terrors he still held inside him. 

Ellaria followed him into the passionate kiss, welcoming his demanding tongue, caressing his face and stroking his chest as she send a warm flash of love through their bond, burning away all the walls her husband had built to keep him from falling apart.

He leaned into the richness of her emotions, letting his weakness take him down as he started falling apart in her arms. His tears streaming down his beautiful face for a long time, his mighty chest shaking with his sobs and a new feeling of fatigue he had not know until today. 

Ellaria held him, both of them laying on the floor by now. Her arms offering comfort and shelter from all terrors inside him until she felt him calm slowly. 

Her slightly swollen lips placing loving kisses on his silver-blonde hair before lavishing his face with butterfly kisses. His tears stopped finally, leaving him worn out and blank-minded on the cold stone of his throne room. 

Ellaria gave him a long look before explaining in a low voice „Thank you for following my demand. I feel as if a heavy weight was lifted from my soul. Had you killed Nemalia she had been a part of our lives forever, the guilt of being the cause of anyones death would have destroyed me slowly in the years to come. That is why I asked you to spare her life. Now she s gone and the memory of her horrid treatments will soon be forgotten.“ 

Thranduils hands closed tightly around her biceps almost painfully. „No matter how long I will stay in this world, Ellaria, I will never forget the feeling of you dying in my arms. I don t know how I shall find my way back from this nightmare which keeps me in a tight grip day and night...“ His voice broke as he tried so very hard to control his emotions but her gentle touch shattered his will to be strong once again as the mighty Elvenking was send into his wifes arms for comfort once more.

They left the throne room long moments after Lord Alteron and Nemalia had left the palace to make it back to Noldor. Thranduil carrying his wife through the long corridors back to their chambers. It was out of question she would stay in the medical wing. They both knew the only way to find salvation was in each others arms. Physical closeness as well as emotional exchange was what their minds and souls were requiring.

Ellaria was worn out after too much exercise for her still fragile body but she would fight sleep to be with her husband. They held each other with a tenderness they had never experienced before when being in bed together. There was nothing sexual about their naked bodies trying to comfort one another as best as they could.

Wandering through their feas, sharing happy memories and exchanging softly whispered endearments. Ellaria felt Thranduil relax slowly after some time. The horrors giving way to the intensive emotions the queen was floating her husbands inside world with.

Love, gratefulness and hope for their shared future mixed into a swirl of enchanting emotions, slowly sparked their physical need for each other as well. 

Ellaria wriggled closer to her husband to enjoy as much intimacy as he would grant her. Her soft lips started to gently break his walls of restrain as her hands wandered all over his marvelous upper body to extract his excitement.

Being very perceptive for such attention, the king finally gave into his wife s demanding touch. Rolling her under his body to make her feel his desire. But a second later he was gone again.

„No my love, not yet you are still so fragile. I will not put you through this now. We need to be patient“ a gentle smile spread over his face to her frustrated expression but she knew he was right. There was no way her body could accept him fully yet. It would have been too much still and for once Ellaria was grateful for her husbands consideration.

„Then kiss me Thranduil, for I need to feel you as close as possible and my very being is aching for your touch.“ 

Her husband willingly obliged her at once. Being in a bad need for his wife as well, he took his time and all the skills he could muster in his weary mind to satisfy her with long moments of tender and passionate kisses, leaving her lips swollen from his sensual administration. 

Tired but throughout happy he fell asleep in her arms, inhaling her scent and feeling her heartbeat through the thin fabrics of her nightgown.


	11. Challenges

The queen recovered well over the next few days but at one point her achievements got stuck. Both Ellaria and Thranduil felt the death end of her recovering and tried to ignore the fact she was far from being her old self again.

Sadness to this knowledge soon mingled with frustration and they both became stiff and uncertain how to deal with each other in this situation.

This was when Ellaria s mother arrived. The Elvenking having sent for her the day after the horrible incident was grateful to receive his mother in law two weeks later.

The queen was overpowered with joy at the sight of her mother. It gave her hope and the feeling of finally being able to unburden herself from the dark thought gathering in her mind. Her mother would care for her in a way only mothers can do and it was exactly what Ellaria needed right now. After long conversations about the dreadful evening, her feelings, struggles and finally victory over death itself, the queen fell into a deep sleep being awfully tired.

It was already late at night and Ellarias mother was on her way to her own chamber when she meet with the king. „My son, you must be tired after a long day but would you sit with me for a moment? I talked to Ellaria about the latest incidents and would like to ask you something.“

„Nana, of course I will oblige you with pleasure.“ He replied politely while pouring them both a glass of heavy red wine, before inviting his mother in law to take a seat at the fireplace.

She reached for his hand to touched it slightly for reassurance before explaining her observations. In the end there was only one open question for her and she needed another deep sip of wine before daring to place it. 

„Thranduil, I hope you will forgive me for asking you a private question but it is the only thing left for me to find an answer to my daughters misery.“ „Please go ahead naneth. There is nothing you can not ask me about“ „It has to do with your ...well with intimacy between you two. Has it changed much since that night?“

The king remarked his mother in laws burning cheek and had to smile slightly to himself. At least he knew where his wife had gotten this very sweet detail from. But the thought of answering her question made his face gloomy again.

„We have not shared intimacy since this event...“ Seeing her jaw drop open in disbelieve he felt the urge to explain himself. „Nana, I would not force myself on my wife in her delicate state. She...she died in my arms. How can I expect her to take me to bed after such a short recovery?“ He now felt his own cheeks burning with shame but a gentle hand touched his forearm for reassurance.

„I do not mean to intrude but I m sure Ellaria is not to fragile too fulfill her duties towards her husband. Moreover I had the impression your lack of interest in that field irritates her and makes her feel insecure about your relationship. It is not my business at all and I don t want to embarrass either one of you. I just wanted to clarify this issue because I think physical contact, especially intimacy between marriage partners is vital to keep an intact relationship.“

„Nana, I ..I don t know what to say. Forgive me. But I have to think about your observation.“ „Thank you Thranduil for your honesty. I will take my leave now and bid you good night. I will see Ellaria again tomorrow and maybe take her to the gardens if her health allows it. Sleep well my son.“

And she left the Elvenking to his thoughts and doubts about his marriage.

Having heard from her son in law what she had feared Ellaria s mother decided to clarify this issue with her daughter as well the next morning. Seeing her in a much better state than the day before she took the queen out for a short walk through the beautiful rose garden.

„My dearest, would you sit with me? I need to talk to you about something.“ „Of course nana. I hope it isn t serious?“ Ellaria obliged her at once. 

„Actually it is my daughter. It concerns your marriage, especially the part of shared intimacy between you and the king.“ Ellarias cheeks went pale, a sad expression in her eyes which almost broke her mother s heart.

„Nana, there is no intimacy between us at this moment. He wouldn t even touch me....“ the queen broke into tears as she revealed the shameful truth to her mother.

Loving arms cradling her, stroking her hair as her mother s voice whispered words of comfort to her. After some moments Ellarias tears dried out and her head went up to meet her mothers eyes. „Nana, what can I do if he doesn t desire me anymore?“ A panicked tear appeared in her beautiful purple eyes as she confessed her most frightening thought.

„Ellaria, this is complete non-sense. Your husband desires you with such intensity he scares away all his servants with his frustrated intimidating bad mood. He needs to find release and you need to feel his touch as badly as you need oxygen. I guarantee you Thranduil is longing for you. He is just scared to ask too much too soon of you.“

Ellaria send her an insulted glance but her mother saw hope gleaming in her eyes.

„But he rejects any of my advances in this direction, nana.“ „Then my love you must not give him a chance to deny you. Being his wife and, as talk has it, his very great love you will find a way. I know you will. Maybe you should rest a bit now so you will be fresh for the task this evening.“ She added with good humor as her daughter s face was glowing with anticipation.

It was getting late again. The king felt his tired head spin with fatigue but he still had so many tasks to finish. He heard a soft knock on the heavy door before it opened quickly to reveal the small figure of his wife.

His heart filled with joy at her sight. It had been a long time since she had visited him in his study. „Ellaria,“ his silken voice greeted her, giving away his surprise and happiness to see her. „...what brings my lovely wife here at this late hour? You must be tired my love.“

She approached him slowly, her eyes fixed on him with an intense glance. There was much energy radiating from her body, much more than he had seen in her during the past weeks and Thranduil s heart skipped a beat as his mind started racing with what could be the purpose of this late visit.

She was covered in a long cloak similar to the ones he would wear over his tunic for official meetings, but he had seldom seen her in it as she didn t like being restraint from free movements by too many layers of fabric. She looked glorious in it, the rich colored fabric going well with the color of her wonderful curls. 

Thranduil felt excitement rising at the sight of his wife. She looked seductive, her attiude adding to this impression.

Her hand reached out to touch his face gently when she answered „And you husband? Aren t you tired as well after a long days work?“ Ellarias voice was soft and sensual, sending shivers down his spine at once. She was up to something he thought and he was tempted to find out what it was. His insides turned when Ellaria started to run one hand along his perfectly shaped legs.

„Wife, what are you doing?“ he asked, his voice hoarse with want. She got closer, bringing herself slowly on his lap. „What is it you are seeking?“ he continued trying to stop his hands from reaching for her in vain. 

„You husband....“ His breath caught to her answer and his heart started racing with anticipation. 

„Ellaria, no, we should wait a bit longer for you to recov...His words were drown by her demanding lips catching his lower curve between them, sucking gently while her tongue stared caressing it. 

An almost desperate moan left the Elvenking s throat as his desire flamed with white burning fire, consuming his will to restrain himself any longer.

His hands making for her cloak only to find her body uncovered beneath the fabric. 

The shock of her naked skin under his fingers send sparkles of lust and need trough his veins while he answered her kiss greedily.

His slender fingers working their way further down her delicious body. His heart exploded when he found her already soaked with desire. Thranduil would not be stopped now. His hands grabbing his wife s flesh, squeezing it with the utter need to feel as much of her as he could while Ellaria worked on his leggins, not having a mind to even undress her husband properly.

She freed him from all barriers in a few seconds, breathing heavily with her own need for his touch. He had entangled one hand in her curls to pull her head back, exposing her neck and collarbone to his eager mouth. His hot breath burning her flesh before his demanding lips trailed passionate kisses all along her exposed upper body. 

Ellaria moaned with pleasure not knowing if she would be able to stay conscience all through their lovemaking. The intensity of just kissing and touching each other like that send sparkles through her, making her yearn for more.

The queen s head went up again to meet her husband s face. Capturing his lovely features between her soft hands, she breathed against his mouth „I need you Thranduil...I need you so much.“ And with her words she pushed herself on him, letting him enter her body slowly as she gasped with release to finally feel her husband deep inside her.

Thranduil had closed his eyes, giving in completely to the sensations their union brought him. His lips were slightly parted and a soft moan escaped them as he buried himself deep inside his wife. The carnal pleasure they both felt was almost painful in its intensity. Having yearned for each others love for a long time, their encounter was like water after being close to die from thirst.

But what it did to their minds was beyond description. The intimate contact allowing them to reconnect their feas in a way all other attempts had failed to offer. 

Although being excited to her limit, wanting to feel more of her husband with every small movement he took inside her, Ellaria felt a peacefulness spreading over her mind, covering every last dark corner and eliminating all doubts she might have had about his desire for her.

Oh, he desired her indeed. So much, it was overwhelming. He forced himself to take it slow and gently with her, not knowing how much her body could accept already. He didn t want to push her over her limits but on the other hand his self control was hanging by a mere strand. 

Ellaria started caressing the tips of his sensitive ears, knowing how much he loved her doing this and he granted her a deep moan to her sensual administration. Holding her hips in a tight grip, Thranduil started moving his wife in a slow but mind-taking pace, making her feel every inch of him inside her with every thrust he executed. 

But soon he felt her body tiring. Bringing his hands under her buttocks to hold her to him he got up from his chair, gently placing his wife on the huge desk.

His magnificent body was towering over her, his strong fingers held her legs on either side of his hips to grant him deep access into her body. „Eli, you are heaven.“ He sighed, his eyes capturing hers with an intense glance she could not break away from, even if she had wished to.

He tilted his hips to give her a slow and deep stroke which made her ache her back and moan loudly with utmost pleasure. 

Ellaria wrapped her legs around his slender waist while he bend down to drawn her moans in his mouth. She made him lose his mind with her soft little noises once more. Her taste and scent adding to the mind-blowing perception of being welcomed to his own private heaven. She was warm and soft, a delicious fruit for him to pluck and enjoy with every sense he possessed. 

And Thranduil took his time to appreciate the found back intimacy with his wife. He couldn t get enough with her way of losing herself completely to the sensations he invoked inside her.

Her eyes closed now, her lips slightly parted, as she moaned her pleasure, her sweet breath tickling his face. 

The urgent need to thrust into her with all his might, making her scream with lust for him was tempting the king, setting every nerve inside him on fire. But he restrained. His heart almost exploded with excitement as he bend over her, administrating small strokes inside her body. The way she reacted to each little movement, being so lost inside her sensational world, consumed by his body, it was to sweet for him to endure much longer. His very being was aching with the need for release.

Thranduil brought his face very close to hers, his lips almost touching hers. 

He greedily feasted on her facial expression as his body took her further in her pleasures. His own climax was building slowly but steady. Keeping his desires under control, Thranduil knew he would pay for his restrains by losing himself completely to a mighty outburst eventually. 

He felt it rise and the swirl of lust, want, pleasure and need for release started to take him down as his hands pushed her hips up to meet his deep and powerful movements.

Ellarias eyes flew open as climax hit her. Thranduil knew, taking her like this was a sure way to finish her but Ellaria s immediate reaction to his treatment was still surprising him. Feeling her walls tighten around him as her small hands clenched to his biceps as an anchor in the tidal waves of her pleasures, the Elvenking lost his body, mind and soul to his wife s love.

Her arms encircled him, pulling his head on her shoulders to hold and comfort him as frantic sobs shock him. Thranduil knew he had lost the battle against his emotions. Trying to keep them under control for too long, his nightmares as well as his need for finding salvation and compassion in his wifes arms. 

He was paying a dear price for his stubbornness now. 

His body convulsing and trembling as he finally spend his seed after such a long time. 

The king s mind was in turmoil, different emotions hitting him from every side now. Love, pain, terror, happiness...it was an overwhelming experience which left him completely drained from all energy when the waves finally started to ebb down. 

Thranduil was a mess. 

His cheeks wet with tears he hadn t shed for too long, his every muscle hurting with the extreme exercise he had just been put through and his mind trying to find back some self control in order to move on with his live.

„My love, be at ease. Let go off the darkness threatening you. I m whole and healthy and I wont leave you. Rely on me, Thranduil. I will keep you save and your demons at bay. You may give into your weakness, no harm will come to you.“

Ellarias words whispered so softly broke his final wall of defense and Thranduil fell back into his chair, covering his face with his large hands before his tears of suppressed desperation started flowing for long moments.

The queen was sitting on his lap, stroking his soft strands, whispering endearments into his ear. Tender hands comforting him in a soft and innocent way, caressing his face, hair, neck and stopping just over his heart to send her own energy and love through her fingers, directly into the Elvenking s torn soul.

It was well after midnight before Thranduil finally looked at his wife with red and tired eyes. 

„Ellaria, something broke in me the night you died. It will take a long time for me to recover but I m sure your love will heal me from the darkness which took to my heart and soul, dripping venom in small portions to finally destroy me. You hold the power to cure me. I need you so much, my Love. Much more than I ever thought possible. Please wife, bear with me, help me to find my way back from these horrors.“

Ellarias eyes were overflowing from his core shaking honesty and she held onto her husband for a long time, burying her face in his chest, while his lips placed small kisses into her hair. 

Looking up to meet his eyes again, Ellaria felt the need to give him some honesty as well. 

„I will always be there for you and see through anything which might come our way, but Thranduil we must never let our doubts and fears come between us again. These weeks of physical restrain saddened my heart to a point I was doubting your feelings for me....“ 

His hands caught her face at once as she finished her sentence. 

„Ellaria, how could you ever doubt that? You mean the world to me, more than that even.“ Thranduil was throughoutly shocked by her confession.

„It wasn t that you didn t love me anymore but your touch felt different. It was comforting but restrained. I thought...I thought you did not desire me anymore.“ 

Now she had said it aloud the full impact of what that thought had done to her fell on her heart and Ellaria had to swallow hard. „I would have preferred to stay dead than being undesirable to you.“

„What are you saying, wife? I want you so much. Even the night you were still covered in your own blood I had to fight back my need to take you. Bathing you in the hot water, seeing your body floating in the gentle waves made me burn with desire. But how could I have brought myself on to you after all that happened?  
Your body was weak and weary and your mind still trying to digest the afterwaves of almost embracing death...Ellaria, I wanted you much but I m not a selfish monster.“

His voice held a strange undertone, reproaching her for what she had told him. „Excuse my flicker heart, I should have known better. I just need you so much in every way and was already weakened in mind and soul from our separation during the war. Forgive me for ever doubting your love.“ Ellaria s voice was small and apologetic and Thranduil s heart rolled over at once when noticing his reproach had given her pain.

„If it is my touch you desire so much wife, you shall have some more of it tonight.“ He promised with a seductive smile, his eyes darkening as he send an image of what was on his mind through their bond. It made his wife gasp with anticipation.

„Let me take you to our chambers to properly take care of your needs...“ he teased her, getting up with her in his arms as if she weighted nothing. 

„You are far too slim by now Ellaria. We need to see to your strength. Otherwise you won t be able to ride to the village by yourself for our second honey moon...“ Ellaria almost jumped from his arms hearing her husbands words. She wouldn t trust her ears to have caught him correctly.

Struggling in his arms until he put her down she demanded. „Thranduil, are you serious? You would find the time to leave with me for the village?“ Her eyes showing an excitement which reminded Thranduil very much of an elfling being presented with his favorite sweets. 

He had to chuckle, trying hard not to burst into laughter as he caught her face between his large warm hands bending his neck down to almost meet his wifes lips.

„My love, nothing in the world will keep me from spending time with you alone when we both need it so badly! I d rather see my kingdom taken by orks than to disappoint my lovely wife.“ He was half teasing but his voice was serious as well. She was his priority all other duties came second to her needs.

Ellaria s soft curves graced his teasing mouth with a loving kiss, which was deepened as her small hands encircled his neck to pull him closer. 

Thranduil felt her hot tongue caressing his upper lip, demanding it to open for her to fully taste him in her mouth. Her mind was blank with love and desire, mingling to become a thunderstorm of need. 

The king found the strength to break away from her long enough to carry her back to their chambers before satisfying her need for intimacy and closeness once more. Ellaria fell asleep in his arms feeling utmost content after her husbands intensive care-taking.

Morning dawned and the king woke to find his wife cradled securely in his arms, being still tight asleep. He gently moved out of bed not to wake her, for she badly needed her rest.

Pulling himself a chair to sit by her side and just watch her undisturbed for long moments, Thranduil started to think about the elleth he had married. 

She looked beautiful in her sleep, her face held a peacefulness he almost envied. Having found her husbands love back, Ellaria seemed to be at ease with the world around her, moving slightly under the silken sheets as her dreams became more vivid. 

Her body was delicate but her mind and fea were strong. 

They were the strongest Thranduil had ever come across, except for his own. Being king, born and bred, he had been granted skills which were unobtainable for others. He had also inherited an old magic, which ran through his family since decades. His wife s family was also ancient and powerful but still it did not explain her mental strength. 

Of course some of his powers were transmitted to his wife s fea through their marriage bond but the source of her energy came from deep within Ellaria. 

It was love, her ability to love, forgive and feel for others which made her stronger than the usual elves in Arda. 

Right after this discovery another thought hit the kings mind, planting a feeling of unknown intensity in his chest. It was the thought of where her love lay. Who was the center of her attention, being spoiled and pampered with her deepest emotion and held safe from all evil by the eternal flame of her strong ability to love. It was him. 

The mighty Elvenking felt helplessly humbled by this new turn of his reflections and he almost shed a tear to the fact that his life was most precious to the lovliest creature in the world. 

Ellaria had changed a lot since their marriage, especially during the last few month of his absence. 

He had left his wife to come back to a queen. 

A warm smile showed on his face, realizing she had not only cared for his realm in the best way possible but also had managed to somehow pull the right strings with his private council. Half of the members being in love with her by now, while the other half was convinced to labor under a mindful leader when it came to Ellaria.

Thranduil knew for sure Halador had a soft spot for his queen. 

And how could he blame him for falling for something as lovely as his wife? 

A wife whoes dedication towards her husband had been strong enough to conquer death. 

The king still had to fight his nightmares from the horrid events of Ellaria s poisening. It had been too much, threatening him too deep within his core. He could try as he wished the feeling of helplessness would not leave him. 

Ellaria had returned to life, fighting a dreadful battle against fear, pain and a weakened body, but it had been her decision and her strength which had worked this wonder. Thranduil had no illusions about his magic actions just having been a supportive gesture to sustain her as long as she had to fight for her life.

It had been her heart and mind, fighting for her love who she had deemed lost to desperation which had made her return. 

The king s gratefulness for her decision knew no equal and the only way he could think of to repay her had been their coming up journey to the village again. Thranduil swore to himself he would dedicate all his time and energy during this trip to reestablish his wife s health and mind.

One last thought crossing his mind while watching Ellaria stir again in her dreams. Wishing to join her in bed again, to feel her warm soft body being close to his, inhaling her scent and enjoying her small nose nestling in the crook of his neck. He had become so used to the way she treated him as if it had always been like that. 

The thought of giving her a child. 

Thranduil had been very excited and overwhelmed with joy at the prospect of receiving one a few weeks ago but reflecting on Ellaria s reaction to this news, he thought better of it now. She had not been convinced about the idea, being even shocked by her careless actions when realizing what might have happened.

He had not payed enough attention to her feelings about the situation then, but he clearly saw it now. She was not ready to be a mother and he would not force her to. 

He would be patient and wait for her body to recover as well as for her mind to feel the need for it.

Seeing his wife move in her sleep again her soft lips parting as she sighed his name, her small hand searching the sheets for her husbands body, the king decided it was time to make amends for the somehow unintended suffering of the last two weeks.

He had stayed away from any form of intimacy with his wife, rejecting her attempts to charm him back into her arms out of pure fear to hurt her delicate body which was still recovering.

Ellaria still was somehow fragile. A trace of death could be seen on her pale skin and in her skinny features, but the Elvenking did not feel frightened about touching his wife anymore. He knew he would find the right measures to keep her well and make her feel loved without being too demanding. 

Moving slowly closer until his body lay next to hers again, being able to feel her warmth and softness on his skin a small sigh of gratitude escaped the kings throat.

„Oh Eli, how much I missed you in my arms.“ He whispered seductively into her ear before gracing her lips with a loving kiss. His wife responded at once to the touch, turning around still in half-sleep, to face her husband while her arms encircled his neck, demanding his lips to stay with her longer. 

Thranduil was happy to oblige her, carefully using his tongue to part her lips for a breathtaking exploration of her mouth. 

His right hand started a sensual journey down her body until it reached the brim of her nightgown. The well-known small noises of appreciation from Ellaria making his head spin as his slender fingers gently found their way up her thighs. Feeling the cool silk of her nightgown in contrast to the warm and petal soft skin of her inner thighs, before moving his hand further up to Ellaria s most sensitive spot.

Her eyes flew open as his fingertips moved with feather-light strokes over this area. The king felt her wriggle in his arms as he continued his gentle administration, using more and less pressure while circling the center of her lust. 

Thranduil was rewarded with the sweetest whimpering when his long fingers moved deep between her thighs making her gasp with excitement and surprise. 

How he enjoyed pleasuring her in this way. Feeling her opening to him in every possible way, moving her hips up to created more friction on her body, while softly moaning her lust into his mouth. The Elvenking was sure he had decided on the right treatment to give his wife delight. She wanted this, wanted him.

Moving his face further away from Ellaria to fully watch her losing herself to his touch, Thranduil felt his own lust rise to an almost unbearable level. She was so sweet and tempting in his arms, showing him all the intense emotions his caresses were putting her through. 

Once again her shameless innocence made him wild with desire and he was doubting if he would be able to finish his task before loosing his senses by watching his wife drifting off into carnal bliss from his hands.

„Don t stop please“ she sighed as Thranduil felt her tense with excitement while her climax approached slowly. „Eli look at me. I want to watch you loosing yourself to me.“ he demanded hoarsely and she followed his request. Her eyes bright with love and passion as climax hit her. 

What the king found in his wifes eyes when her deepest need and want changed into peaceful satisfaction after a mind-blowing release made him half senseless but healed him in a way he had never thought possible. 

Lying still afterwards for long moments just feeling his wife s heated body next to his, hearing her breath calm slowly and her heart beat ebbing after the intense hammering it had gone through, Thranduil felt peace and contentment spreading over his mind and soul. 

„I feel it too“ Ellaria s voice whispered lovingly into his ear before her lips found his again for a tender sign of her gratitude for his loving treatment. 

„Eli, don t ever doubts my love and devotion towards you....and neither my fierce desire for your tempting body and sweet lovemaking. I promise, I will love and want you with all my heart and soul until the day I die.“ Thranduil whispered, his face showing the most serious expression Ellaria had ever seen on it.

The queens eyes stared watering to her husbands exclamation. „Forgive me my love. It was just too much at a time. The war, the child, the poison. Being unable to obtain your physical love made me feel so lonely and in the end doubting your interest in me as your partner.“ 

Tears finally found their way down Ellarias cheeks as she continued in a sob „...and then I remembered Nemalia s words about pushing you into someone elses arms...“ her voice broke the second Thranduil pulled her to him, holding her so very tight against his chest to protect her from the hurts inside her mind and soul.

„I m so sorry I put you through this Ellaria. I didn t realize the distress you were in. I just wanted you to recover before satisfying my need to be with you. I want you so much, my love. There is no way I could ever stop loving you, wanting you, even if I had to.“ Placing loving kisses on his wife s forehead, the king felt her slowly calming to the sound of his truthful words.

Finally her head went up to meet his eyes which were full of concern for his beloved one. A small smile lightened Ellaria s beautiful face before her lips found her husbands for a very tender encounter, while the queens hands slowly circled his marvelous chest. 

He smiled against her lips before a pitiful sigh left his throat. „Eli, I want nothing more than to make you mine all over again...but I have a meeting this morning which I can not cancel and I want to take my time with you.“ Emphasizing his words by pressing Ellaria s hips against his lower body, Thranduil felt goose bumps covering the forearms around his neck.

„It will have to wait until tonight. Will you join me for dinner in our chambers?“ He tried to sound cheerful, but Ellaria heard the half disguised disappointed undertone. 

Her husband would find release much sooner she promised herself while placing a last soft kiss on his cheek before getting out of bed.


	12. Lust and love

Patience was not his strong side the Elvenking decided with a frustrating attempt to push aside the most urgent need he had felt since a long time. 

It was a burning desire for his wifes, which demanded satisfaction in a more pressing manner by the minute.

Thranduil had utterly underestimated the effect Ellaria s free display of her pleasure would have on him. Memories of her twisting wriggling body, her soft moans and the warm wetness running down his fingers as climax hit her haunted him ever since he had entered his throne room. 

He had been a fool to leave his chambers in such state Thranduil decided. Never again would he deny himself or her any form of intimacy.

It had taken all his will-power to see through the first meeting this morning and the king very much doubted he would be of any use during the next session with the ambassadors which was sceduled in 30 minutes. Maybe he should rush back to his chambers for a very quick encounter.... These were his thoughts when his wife was announced to him.

Entering the room with slow measured steps towards her husband s throne, the queen gracefully bowed her head towards his guards before addressing them kindly. „May I ask you to give us the room?“

Seeing his guards leave at once upon their queens request, Thranduil s curiosity was awaken as his lovely wife continued her ascent. The king got up to meet her but what he found in her eyes when she stood before him made him hold his breath. „What grants me the pleasure of this visit, my love?“ he got out before her hands descending on his forearms send sparks all through his body. The king knew at once what had brought her here but it was to incredible for him to accept it, even in his mind.

„Husband, I came to release you from any kind of distraction to your duties...“ Ellaria s voice was like velvet in his ears as her hands gently delegated him to sit down again on the mighty chair between the Antlers which made his throne. His eyes grew wide and his heart started racing as her warm breath tickled his elvenear „...and to repay you for this mornings delight.“

Her eyes pinning him to his seat with lust and want while her delicate fingers started working on his attire. 

In no time Ellarias hot lips started trailing tempting kisses all over the marvel skin of his upper body, which her hands had just freed of any cover. The king drew in his breath in sharp hisses as his brain started realizing what his body was already aching for.

He was still doubting his own sanity when he felt Ellarias soft fingers gracing his most sensitive area with gentle but demanding strokes, her lips covering his mouth with promising kisses, leaving him breathless with anticipation and desire.

„Oh Valar“ Thranduil sighed hoarsely as his wife s mouth covered his center of lust. 

It was too much for him to cope with. None of his mistresses, not even the most daring ones would have dreamed of doing this to him on his throne. It hadn t even crossed his own mind to consider it a possibility and now here he was, sitting helplessly, throbbing with want and almost hurting from need for release while Ellaria s beautiful face was buried between his thighs. 

The thought alone triggered a storm of emotions he was unable to control. Being exposed to Ellaria s awfully slow and skillful treatment of his over excited manhood made Thranduil lose his mind and he really didn t care.

Her soft tongue continued to caress his length, her hot mouth offering him pure heaven while her gentle hands indulged in fondling all over his magnificent body. 

The Elvenking felt an uncontrollable force gathering inside him. He knew he would lose his very soul to the climax Ellaria was invoking and he felt it approaching as he opened himself completely to her treatment.

The second this wave of pure lust and willing surrender broke, Thranduil almost fainted. 

The pleasure hitting him so hard and claiming him so merciless, he screamed his wife s name in pleasure. His hands were gripping the armrests of his throne with such force it almost made the wood crack under his fingers. His whole lower body thrusting upwards to receive Ellaria s final blow, before he collapsed back into his chair. 

His breath leaving him in loud sobs as he tried to regain even a glimbs of control over his emotions.

Thranuil had never thought anything in the world could shatter him into pieces the way his wife had just done with her sweetness and love. He had fallen apart in her hands, shown her his most vulnerable side without feeling even a sting of fear about it. There were no words to describe what she meant to him, the level of love and trust between them was far beyond anything even the happiest of marriages would offer to life-partners. Every fiber of his body and soul was hers to command and Thranduil knew deep in his heart, he was safe from all evil, hurt and doubt within her gentle and kind hands.

Pulling his wife up to sit on his lap he cradled her to his chest, running his still cramped fingers through her soft curls, inhaling her scent as he fought his way back to life. Knowing he was still unable to find adequate words to express his mind, Thranduil just tilted Ellaria s chin up to distribute some gentle expression of his gratitude. Circling her slightly swollen lips with is tongue, tasting himself in her mouth when her lips parted for him, the king hummed his content with the world on the source of his carefree moments.

But soon the queen had to break away from her husband to catch her breath after such intense kissing. Giving him a deep look to show him the utmost happiness spreading inside her, reaching her features as well and spreading a beautiful smile all over her glowing face. 

She was content and, the king noticed with some bemusement, proud.

They both just smiled at each other for a while until Ellaria started working on her husbands attire again. „Let me see to your outfit, my love. This should stay our secret entirely and not being displayed to uninvited ears and eyes.“ 

Catching his wifes hands with his, the king whispered „It might be a little too late for this. I m convinced half the realm is gossiping about what might have made their sovereign scream and moan like mad in his throne room....and their guesses can not be wild enough to meet the truth.“ 

Seeing his wife blush violently to his comment he had to laugh very hard. „Ellaria, how can you blush to my comments after claiming my body in the most shameless way on my throne? I will never completely understand your mind-blowing innocence, but wife, I never want you to change!“

Smiling at him lovingly, Ellaria finally got up from Thranduil s lap to give him a chance to see to his appearance himself. „It isn t shameless for me at all. You are my husband and I think it only natural to satisfy your every need as well as finding my own pleasure in your arms. If I grant you access to my most intimate thoughts and wishes why should I restrain the way we make love to each other?“ 

The king gave her a deep look before encircling her with his arms. „You are right my love. I have just never come across a mind like yours and it still surprises me from time to time. You thrill me to what is bearable and I want more every time you leave me.“ placing a loving kiss into her hair, Thranduil almost shyly required „Will you still meet me tonight for dinner in our chambers?“

Ellaria gave him a marvelous smile before replying „Of course husband. I will be waiting for you.“ And with one swift turn she left the mighty Elvenking standing somehow still irritated on his glorious throne, trying so very hard to pull himself together before facing his kingly duties.

 

Evening came finally and Thranduil found himself standing in front of the heavy doors to the royal chambers with a light heart and some butterflies in his belly. 

His queen was waiting for him and this prospect was one of pure joy and promising happiness. He only now realized how heavy their physical separation had weighed on him as well. Not being able to share everything with Ellaria had somehow placed a wall between the couple, preventing real intimacy also on an emotional level. 

Now that Ellaria had gently forced him back into her arms, Thranduil felt like she had brought him back to life.

He entered the room in high spirits finding his wife asleep on a chaiselongue by the fire place. It was spring and relatively warm but Ellaria was still suffering from the loss of blood she had endured and therefor felt easily cold.

Thranduil moved very carefully not to wake her. Sitting down next to her, he gently brought his hand on hers. He had to touch her, feel the warmth of her soft skin to assure himself she was alive. He still suffered from moments of panic about his wife s health. The events of the dreadful night haunting him whenever his energy was wearing low. 

Touching her skin, he perceived her invitation for more contact through their bond. Although Ellarias eyes were still closed, she was welcoming him with all her senses, demanding his lips to descend on hers to taste and appreciate them. All concerns fell of the kings shoulders and his heart lightened after an exhausting day. 

„My love I can feel how tired you are. Would you still dine with me though?“ he asked his voice like silk in her ears while one of his large hands gently stroke her forehead and cheeks. 

Ellarias eyelids opened slowly to send him a loving glance. „Yes Thranduil, I would very much like to dine with you. It has been a long time since we had dinner all by ourselves.“

She started to get up, holding his hand all the time to gently pull him with her. They walked over to their dining room to find the table set and the food served as well as the king s favorite wine. They took their time, chatting, eating, glancing at each other, both of them immensely rejoicing in the found back carefree intimacy of their relationship. 

Thranduil s mood lightened with every bite his wife took with a healthy appetite. She seemed almost starved after weeks of physical sickness and emotional hardship. There was a moment of shocked silence when her hand reached for his goblet to take a sip of wine. His icy blue lenses holding her eyes which such intensity, Ellaria felt the need to speak.

Taking his hand for reassurance she finally found the strength to confess her most private thoughts. 

„Everyday I thank the Valars that it was my hand taking the goblet that night and not yours. I would not have been able to cope with seeing you die and for sure I would not have had the strength to bring you back to live as you have done for me.“ Her voice was hoarse with tears but Ellaria continued. „Thranduil, you saved my life and I know you are paying a dear price for it with the memories haunting you day and night. I have no words to thank you for what you did for me.....“ Feeling tears streaming down her cheeks, Ellaria pressed his hands on her mouth to butter it with tender kisses.

„I will help you to fight your nightmares. I promise Thranduil, I will help you to heal.“ His hands escaped her only to cover her face, holding it in a tight grip to bring it as close to him as possible before the king replied with the most serious tone she had ever heard from him. 

„You already healed me Ellaria. Your love and sweetness are doing it right now and I can not thank you enough for bringing us back together as husband and wife. I need you so much, your love, your body and soul. I could not sustain myself without you. And it is me who has to thank you for fighting so fiercely, bearing with me all through agonizing pain when Valinor was in reach for you. You chose me over eternal bliss....believe me wife, nothing will ever touch my heart so deep as this knowledge.“ 

He slowly closed the distance between their lips, tasting her salty tears on her soft curves as she sobbed her emotions against his mouth. „Now my love, let us continue in a more happy spirit. Will you join me for desert? Being the king I have the pleasure to surprise my wife with some rare delights from time to time.“ He chuckled cheerfully as he made his way back into their main room, pulling his queen with him.

Ellaria followed him willingly with a playful smile on her face until she saw him spreading some cushion on the floor in front of the fireplace. In a second Nemalia s comment shot through her mind, making her tilt her head to compose herself again before facing her husband. But of course he had noticed her reaction. He always did. Nothing escaped the Elvenkings attentive eyes when it came to his wife. 

In a second he was by her side, reaching for her hand while asking softly „Why is this disturbing to you?“ „I..well.. it is nothing important, Thranduil. Let us not spoil the happy moment please.“ Ellaria whispered to the floor, her head tilted for not having to look into his eyes.

The well known gently pressure of his index finger under her chin set an end to her hopes of escaping this discussion. „Eli, please tell me what you think.“ She knew very well he could just go and look for it in her mind but Thranduil would never abuse their bond in such ways. Bringing her head up with a resolute deep breath, Ellaria told him about Nemalia s story.

„My love, these are just more lies“ Thranduil answered with a suppressed effort not to lose his temper about this cursed elleth. „The only time I made love near a fire was during my honeymoon...“ Seeing new tears gathering in the purple depth of his wifes beautiful eyes he added quickly „...and I very much hope to repeat this experience in a few weeks time.“ He was rewarded with a joyful smile which lightened Ellaria s face as well as his heart.

„I almost forgot about this happy prospect. Are you sure you will be able to afford so much time just for us?“ „What could be more important than the queen s and king s happiness for this realm?“ Thranduill teased her back before pulling her with him to the ground.

They comfortably sat before the fire side by side, Ellaria resting her head on her husbands broad shoulders before she remembered what had brought her here. „We forgot to take the desert...“ „No my love, I got it right here“ and in another second he produced a small glass holding the liquid gold which was pure delight to Ellaria. „Would you care for some honey, Ellaria?“ he asked with a happy smile upon his marvelous features.

Slowly enjoying this generous gift of her husband, Ellaria felt content and at peace with the world. Feeling her eyelids heavy with fatigue, she leaned her head against Thranduil s chest, falling asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat a few moments later. Her mind happily engaged with the thought that there were few couples sharing such romantic dinners as she had just done with her husband.

Thranduil let her rest against his body for a long time, enjoying the peace and warmth the sight of a fire invokes, before gently moving to take Ellaria to bed. She half-woke to this movement, whispering with still closed eyes. „...actually it wasn t really that close to a fire.“ 

It took the king some seconds before he understood what she was referring too. Feeling her excitement rise through their bond, he sighed happily as his wife s soft voice continued. „Would you share this experience with me now?“ Her eyes were gleaming in the dark, the flames dancing in her pupils as she send an intense glance to him.

He knew he was more than ready for the experience feeling his own desire swirl from just looking at her. Her hands gently started moving over his chest disappearing inside his robe to feel his naked skin with her heated palms. She moved slowly to sit on his lap as her hands started freeing him of his robes. Her eyes never leaving his, caressing his soul with all the love they expressed. Her lips descended on his softly as she let out a small sigh of rising excitement. 

Thranduil had been passive until now, letting his wife lead the way but feeling her delicious body being pressed on him just enough to make him feel her desire and tease him with her firm breasts rubbing against his chest, the king could not restrain himself any longer. His hands started moving over his wife s back with tender strokes, resting on her hips to pull them ever so slightly against his lower body just to give her an idea about how much he wanted her. 

The feeling of his heated flesh underneath the thin fabric of his leggins made Ellaria moan gently while rolling her head back, exposing her neck for her husband to gently nibble on it. He was trailing small kisses all the way up to her sensitive earlobe while his skilful hands freed her of her garments. 

They were both gone far with lust and need for each other when Thranduil gently layed Ellaria on the floor in front of the fireplace. The heat tickling their already heated skin as he slowly placed himself between her thighs.

He took his time, spoiling her with loving kisses, leaving her breathless and gasping with want to feel him. „This is my favorite moment Eli, when I m about to make you mine and give you pleasure. When you are helplessly lost to your own lust and want to feel my touch. Tempting me with all your sweet little noises to finally enter you. You make me feel so mighty and powerful.“ 

He started pushing himself into her slowly, making her appreciate every inch of his length while continuing. „But the next second, I m just as helpless and vulnerable as you, loosing myself inside your body. Clenching to you as you take away my self-control.“ Thranduil watched his wife s reaction, both to his physical actions and his words as he started picking up a slow pace, stroking her forehead and placing burning kisses on her lips before making his next confession. 

„I so much want to pleasure you with my skillful lovemaking, hearing you moan and scream with pleasure while my body reigns over yours...“ Giving her a hard deep thrust, the king enjoyed the sight of his wife s face breaking into an expression of utter surprise and delight. 

She was giving into his demanding ways of claiming her body, enjoying every movement to the fullest. Thranduil knew, she would not last much longer so he continued. „Lose yourself to me now. Yield to my intrusion and let me see you come. I can feel you being near. Come for me my love and let me watch.“ 

His request was shameless but Ellaria followed at once. She could not have fought him, had she tried to and she was more than happy to surrender to her husbands demands, knowing he would not be bale to withstand the display of her deepest lust. 

And she knew him well. A second after she had started tightening around him, shattering to his body and mind, her husband had to follow her. Moaning his own lust into her ears as his face was buried on her shoulder.

He twisted and throbbed for a long time before his face finally came up again to meet his wife s glance for a final confession. 

„Eli, you break my will with your sweetness. The way you give yourself unrestrained every time, makes me lose all control and leaves me truly humble. And that is a very rare sensation for a king. I love you wife.“ 

He exhaled with his last breath before collapsing onto her body once again. Rolling both their bodies on the side to enjoy some peace and calm intimacy now that the flames of their passion were finally burning low. They fell asleep on the floor, holding onto what was dearest to them in life.


	13. Peaceful times

The queen was on her way to the palace from meeting her friend Rithelwen. 

Her steps were measured while her head spun around the last hours she had spend in Rithelwens hut and her heart felt heavy with the news she would have to convey to her husband. Ellaria swallowed hard, imagining how her words would shade the new found happiness the royal couple had established during the past month but it could not be helped.

Entering the royal chambers, Ellaria was sure to meet Thranduil with a servant in his dressing room to change into one of his most magnificent robes for an official dinner tonight. 

It was the feast of flowers, their first anniversary and the queen felt even more desperation creep upon her as she remembered her happiness one year ago. How much had happened in this short period of time. How much love and happiness had she shared with her king and husband, how much trust and intimacy had they establish but also how much hardship to endured already? This marriage was turbulent, passionate and demanding but by far the happiest Ellaria had ever heard of.

She found her husband already dressed impressively on the balcony. His beautiful head gracefully turned around to face his wife, the moment she entered the door. Seeing the king standing there in all magnificence, her heart sank even deeper to the task before her. Ellaria decided to postpone the conversation, first seeing to her outfit for tonight but his silken voice called out to her „Ellaria, would please join me for a moment?“

Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked over to him, trying to send him a carefree smile which somehow failed to reach her eyes. Thranduils arms pulled her close to him at once, encircling her gently to reassure her of his eternal love. He had perceived a heaviness in his beautiful queen the moment she had looked at him and he wanted to comfort her as much as possible before asking her about the source of her sorrow.

But Ellaria was quicker. Looking up to meet his eyes, a small sigh escaped her before she began „My love, I m just returning from a concelling with Rithelwen and I have a sad duty today. It is a grave message I m carrying for you today husband and it pains me beyond description to burden you with this knowledge on such a happy day.“

Tharnduil felt his heart sink to his wifes serious words and stern looks. It sounded like a preparation for dreadful news and his eyes widened in attendance of the news.

„What did our friend tell you about your health?“ Thranduil s voice sounded heavy with fear as he seemed to imagine all sorts of things. „Rithelwen told me it is unlikely, I mean it would not be wise or rather dangerous to..well...“ 

Seeing Thranduil holding his breath, Ellaria finally found the courage to tell him. 

„...I wont be able to give you a child for another year.“ Her head sank down as her eyes were unwilling to see him digest this information but his hands cupped her face a second later, bringing it up again to shyly stare at....a happy smile on her husbands features.

„Eli, is that all? Is this what worries you so much, my love?“ he asked in an almost enthusiastic tone which made Ellaria stare at him in disbelieve if he had clearly understood what she had just told him.

„You told me you couldn t wait for me to finally bear your child and now you will have to wait another year in which so many things could happen to both of us before even the possibility of giving me a child, let alone to hold it in your arms.“ The queen was lost for words as her husband s face still showed relieve and carefree happiness. 

„My love, by that time I was convinced you were already with child and it was such overwhelming joy and happiness for me, I completely forgot about your emotions towards the news. Now I feel very differently about it. Ellaria, you do not desire an elfling yet. I can clearly see it and I don t care if it will take you 10 more years to finally embrace motherhood. I m just happy to be with you, my lovely wife.“ 

With this statement the Elvenking placed a soft kiss on his wifes trembling lips. His words had shaken her in more than one way and it was release as well as overwhelming love and gratefulness the queen felt towards her husband at that moment.

Wanting to reply something, Ellaria was stopped by Thranduil whispering into her ear. „My love, I have a small gift to celebrate our first anniversary.“ Pushing her head gently with his nose until she faced the garden before her, he waited for her reaction.

Ellaria tried to focus on the small pile of wood before her, a soft humming was coming from it and it looked like many bees were making their way in and out of it. „Thranduil, is this an artificial bee-hive?“ She asked her voice full of unbelieving wonder. 

She could hear his smile in his sonorous voice as he answered „Indeed it is. These are domesticated bees. They will stay in this pile of wood, supplying my beloved wife with her favorite source of sweets without the danger of risking her life“ he smiled.

How she loved him when he smiled. He looked so young and carefree, very un-kingly and just like a devoted husband. 

Ellaria s heart started aching from too much love overflowing her emotions as she went on her tiptoe to thank her husband appropriately for this very personal gift. Ellaria had asked him not to spoil her with gems and other riches for their first anniversary but with something personal and he had fulfilled the task to its best.

It made her almost feel ashamed about her own gift, a song she had composed for his ears only. Describing what her first year as his wife had felt like to her. She wanted to keep it for after the dinner, knowing it would trigger some emotions she wouldn t be able to disguise before their guests.

The couple spend a wonderful dinner with lots of congratulations on their first anniversary from their guests, joining in some merry dancing, sharing some goblets of wine which eliminated the last traced of distress about Rithelwens news from Ellaria s mind and soul. 

Thranduil had reminded her about their secret escape trip which was scheduled for the next day and the queen was overjoyed about the prospect of having her husband to herself again. They both couldn t wait to spend much time in private, feeling an aching need to be together without the heavy burden their duties put on them.

Back in their chambers the queen finally presented the king with her gift. 

Her gentle voice laying bare all she felt for her husband, her deepest emotions were spun into her song for him. Her happiness and love in this marriage as well as her desperation and fear about seeing him ride to war. The joy she felt every time her eyes found his and her fea perceived his love and finally the consuming desire and mind-blowing satisfaction she found in his arms whenever they shared intimacy.

Ellarias eyes held Thranduils all through the song, her hands softly wandering over his body to underline her words. The Elvenking was lost for words after Ellaria had finished, leaving him close to tears with so many emotions hitting him hard as he remembered every single word his wife had just conveyed to him.

They spend long moments holding each other, exchanging loving kisses and whispering endearments into each others ears. Their bodies followed their words and it was well into the night before they finally fell into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.


	14. Danger

Ellaria tried to calm her breath as well as her hammering heart. Until today she had never really felt fear for her own life and the impact of this new form of terror hit her hard. 

She had been on a visit to Imladris which had been long overdue after living in the Woodland realm for over 5 years by now. It had been wonerful to spend time with her parents and meet her sister and old friends. It had made her feel young again and herself. With these elves she wasn t the queen or Thranduils wife but just herself, carefree and happy.

Thranduil had pressed her to finally make the visit, feeling her need for some unrestrained and uncontrolled time. 

He had been king or prince all his life but for Ellaria it still wasn t completely natural to always watch your steps and ways with everyone around you and it had started to weight heavy on her. The Elvenking had let her go with a heavy heart, knowing the separation would make him feel very lonely. After two joyful month, Ellaria had set off to her new home and loving husband again.

But then everything had gone terribly wrong. Her convey been chased through the forest by a wild pack of orks. Ellaria was sure by now, they hadn t just ran into them by coincidence. These wild fighters had been hired to fulfill a special task. They had come to get her and it looked as if they would succeed.

Seeing many of her fellow elves fall or being engaged in lethal fights, her personal guard had decided to try a break-out and hide in the woods. 

They had done fine for some minutes before an iron fist grabbed Ellaria s arm, pulling her back so hard, she had to stop her ride. She hadn t even seen her attacker before her vision was by a kind of cloth which was pulled around her head, covering her face and leaving hardly enough oxygen for her to breath.

After a short ride she had been pushed off the horse again only to be caught by muscular arms and meaty sweaty hands, human hands the queen decided at once. She had been pushed forward, the cloth disappearing a second after she was brought to a halt. Ellaria was wearing her travel cloak which was minimizing her radius of vision by the big hood covering her head now.

It had been a gift from her husband of course, the fabric so soft and gentle on her hair it reminded her of his touch every time she wore it. 

„Thranduil“ the name racing through her brain almost made her burst into tears. 

She had never craved as much for the sanctuary and security of his strong arms and impressively muscular body as now. The shelter only his might and power could offer to her from all evil in the world. But it was too late now to wish for her husband, the queen decided. 

She had blocked her mind, shut it down like a fortress, not to let it be penetrated by fear and terror at the moment. She would have to face this situation by herself.

Being lost to such thoughts, she almost missed being pushed into a well-light tent by her captor before she heard footsteps approaching her, picking up their pace as they came closer. Ellaria felt her body tremble with fatigue and anxiety and she was sure it could also be seen by the one approaching her now. 

Her breath caught as she felt long fingers gripping the brim of her hood to pull it off her head. Her heart almost bursting out of her chest, Ellaria had to close her eyes for a moment not to faint to this feeling of utter helplessness and panic.

„Ellaria“ was all she heard when the fabric vanished from her head and too much light hit her eyes. Her fea sprang open to the sound of his voice and she perceived his presence at once, strong and steady in her mind, calling out to her, comforting her as his loving eyes gazed into hers, full of sorrow for his wife.

The queen just stared at him for a moment. It could not be true. Where did he come from, how could he have known? 

It didn t matter she decided a second later, launching herself against his wide chest, throwing her arms around his neck in pure desperation as release and utter gratefulness broke through her mental defenses. Burring her head deep into his chest Ellaria sobbed „Thranduil.“ It was all she managed to get out before feeling the need to take a few deep breaths in order to regain her self-control. 

He held her very tight to him with a need to reassure himself of her well being and safety, before whispering into her hair. „Valar be thanked for this miracle.“

Ellarias head finally left his chest to face him and all others being present in this tent. „Why are you here? And who brought me here? Thranduil, I don t understand what is happening...“ Her eyes were wide, burning with a highly disturbed look inside them and the king felt her great need for some explanation. She was utterly confused and somehow traumatized by the events.

„We are still not safe, my love, so let me briefly explain the situation to you before we will have to leave this place. A week ago I recheived a messenger from Lord Allerton, telling me his wife had news from a planed attack on my realm as a kind of revenge for the elimination of the ork army 4 years ago. She knew for sure from an unrevealed source their plan was to kidnap my queen in order to set a trap for my army, which I would certainly muster to free my wife from their stronghold.“ 

Ellarias eyes were very intense as they focused on her husband s facial expression by the mentioning of Lady Nemalia but he nevertheless continued undisturbed.

„I agreed to meet the Lady to obtain further information and by then she was sure the attack was planned for your journey back to our realm. I took as many soldiers as could be mustered in one hour and set of to find you. The lord and lady supplying us with some „human“ trackers that would know this region best and might be of help in finding you. And it seems they did a good job indeed.“ Seeing his wife stroking tenderly over her arm at the mentioning of the human trackers, Thranduils eyes widened for a second. They must have hurt her he thought, feeling an almost unbearable anger boiling inside his chest by now.

Perceiving her husbands change of emotion, Ellaria was quick to re-engage in the conversation. „My love, I m so very glad you didn t waste time to come for me. It seems we owe a lot to Lady Nemalia...“ „We will talk about all details once I have you safely back in my palace. Take a sip of this wine, it will give you strength for your further journey.“ 

„What do you mean by MY journey? Surely you are not asking me to leave your side now?“ Her voice almost broke as a huge wave of panic washed over her. There was no way Ellaria decided she would face the terrors of the pitch black night by herself again. She would by no means leave the shelter her husband and only he could offer her.

„Ellaria, you have to leave now in secret with your personal guard and some soldiers. You will escape this trap while I will fight the ork pack with the few soldiers I have. I will keep them at bay long enough for you to be safe.“

„My personal guard is dead, Tharnduil. Please don t ask me to leave you.“ The pleading undertone almost broke the kings heart. He knew he was asking too much from his already terrified wife. To face the darkness and possible threats by herself, while knowing her husband was fighting a desperate battle to keep her safe was unbearable to her and Thranduil wasn t sure how he could ever make her follow his wishes.

„I will send Halador with you then.“ „No, you need him more than I do. Please don t send me away from you now Thranduil...“ Ellarias cheeks were wet from her tears, her composure gone and pure fear was ruling inside her. „I have a very bad feeling about this plan. It feels wrong. Don t ask this from me...“ The king had no words to comfort her, his heart felt so heavy from his wife s distress and tears. He simply cupped her face with his hands, placing a soft kiss on her ice cold lips. His warm curves promising her sanctuary from all evil around her for a moment.

„Eli, I can not fight if I have to fear for your life. Please go. I can not force you, but I m begging you to leave.“ Her eyelashes were heavy with tears as the queen looked at her husband again, nodding her consent. 

Halador had just entered the tent and was waiting respectfully for the couple to take their leave from each other. „My Lord, I ll trust you with what is most precious to me in life. See my wife home safely and keep her well“ the king welcomed his war counselor.

„Majesty, it will be my honor to guard the queen home. We will wait for you in Greenwood, my Lord.“ Ellaria had taken a sip of wine as suggested and was ready to leave but after a few strides in Halador s direction she turned around to fly back into her husbands arms. 

Holding his hands in a tight grip while pressing them on his chest, she demanded in an almost emotionless voice „Promise I will see you again, Thranduil. I want your word on it.“ „You have it, my love. I promise no matter what happens I will hold you in my arms again soon.“ The king was graced with a deep passionate kiss when his wifes lips crushed on his in shear desperation.

A second later she was gone, turning her head once more to send him a last glance before pulling her hood back on her head.


	15. Taken

Thranduil was calm and ready. There was no fear, no more reproaches towards himself for sending his wife straight into the arms of the waiting ork pack and no doubts how to proceed now. His small army had been reinforced by Lord Alerton and his soldiers and now they were standing just outside the Ork stronghold which had become Ellaria s prison two days ago.

She had been right about her dark prediction. After fighting back an enormous number of orks, Thranduil had found his counselor half dead in his own blood who shed bitter tears of his shameful defeat. He had lost the queen to the main force of the ork s which had just waited for her to reappear from the safety of her husband s tent.

Since this moment Thranduil s insides had been ice cold with terror and anxiety for his wife s life but now standing in front of this accursed place he had no other thought than fighting his way into the stronghold to claim back what was his for all eternity. 

He would butcher every creature coming between him and his queen and he felt very tempted by the thought of locking her away in their chambers forever once he had her back. 

It was the second time her well being endangered his sanity by taking all his senses away, making him focus only on rescuing her life.

What seemed like seconds later, the Elvenking had fought his way into the main hall. Piles of dead orks paving his way as his twin swords were put to good use in a sort of blood-rush which had overtaken the kings senses the second his sword beheaded the first stinking evil creature.

He was focused on the task ahead of him when he heard her voice loud and shrill as she screamed his name. „Thranduil no, it is a trap...a trap Thranduil.“ 

There was panic in her voice and so much fear. Although he was still far away from the pole to which the queen of the woodland realm had been tied too, he could already perceive the terror through their bond. It was for him, his life and health which was apparently in much danger. And than the trap closed around him. 

A ring of well trained orks attacked him all at once. Their companions keeping Thranduils guards at bay, depriving him of any help. The king gave them a long calculating look before setting to work. He attacked one by one, leaving them no time to gather their strength after one blow. He was like a rotating machine of death. Quick and lethal.

Ellaria had to watch the fight, the fear for her husband s life making her almost sensless as she saw his silver-blond hair vanishing in a bundle of black grey dirt. The orks closed their death trap circle around the Elvenking while his queen lost herself to panic, screaming her husband s name wildly between her desperate sobs. 

She was sure Thranduil would loose his life today for her but a second later his head could be seen again as the ring fell apart and ten orks lost their ability to stand up straight as their feet were separated from their legs. Ellaria collapsed against the pole, trying very hard not to faint.

Looking up from the slaughtering around him to send his wife a reassuring look, Thranduil saw the tallest and ugliest version of this perversion of nature, the orks, he had ever seen in his life. It was Azog the defiler, approaching his wife now, making sure the Elvenking would watch his every move. 

His giant mouth stretched into something like a smile, revealing his half rotten teeth that looked like black daggers. With one swift movement he slapped Ellaria right across the face, sending her head flying back as the impact of a huge hand almost broke her cheek bone.

And Thranduil did something he had never done in all the battles he had fought in his life. He screamed. 

It was an agonizing sound making his soldiers turn their heads and try to rush to their king s aid. 

A loud and evil laughter was heard all through the hall as Azog caught Ellaria s now unconscious head in his hand, threatening to break her skull. His eyes burned with murderous pleasure into the ice blue pools of the Elvenking. This was personal and the ork enjoyed every second of his torture on the king and queen of the woodland elves.

Azogs eyes widened for a second with pleasure and then surprise as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Breaking the eye contact with his opponent for a moment, he found one of the Elvenking s legendary twin swords sticking out between his rips.

The ork was still doubting what had happened when he fell to the ground with the sound of a falling tree, making the other orks look up with fear and doubt about their further mission. It became easier by the minute for the Elves to fight their way to the queen. Thranduil being the first to reach her, lost no time in cutting her down from the pole with one hand while his second arm stabilized her still wobbly body.

Ellaria had awoke a few moments before the king finally reached her. Her body and soul felt numb having had to put up with too much during the past hour. Still her mind recognized her husband s touch the very second he reached her. The emotions floating her were so overwhelming, it almost made her faint again.

„Thranduil..“ she whispered. „You came for me.“ 

„My love, I m here. You are safe. Let me take you out of here. Can you hold onto me?“ Ellarias arms were still faintly useless having been tied over her head for so long, it gave her immense pain now that some blood came rushing back into them but she managed to drapp them around her husband s neck.

She found herself in the safest place in all Middle Earth, Thranduils arms. 

He held her protectively to his body, his composure sending a strong signal to everyone around them that whoever would dare to approach him would loose his life instantly. They made it through the gates of the stronghold without major interference from the still stunned orks and found their horses. Ellaria had tried her best to focus on her husband all time but after turning her head once to see hat was happening around them, she found herself unable to close her eyes to the death field underneath her. The images of slaughtered elves, laying blood splattered on the ground would haunt the queen s mind for a long time after this day.

Still trying to digest the horrors of what she had seen, Ellaria was brought back to reality by her husband s gentle voice as he lifted her up on his horse. „Ellaria, we ll have to ride as far as you can bear. We won t be safe until we reach Lord Alerton s palace.“ The queen just nodded her head slightly, her face feeling to swollen and her lips being cut open from her own teeth that had descended into the soft flesh when the ork had stroke her.

They made good pace and reached the palace in two hours. Thranduil s arm, wrapped tightly around her waist, had prevented Ellaria from falling of his fierce stallion in her sleep during their race back to safety.

She half woke to the sensation of unfamiliar hands reaching for her to lift her from the horse. Panic rushed through her tired body, making her grab Thranduil s arm with such force, it made him wince. „My love, be at ease. You are safe now. Lord Alerton will hold you for a second so we can both descend from my horse“ he whispered reassuringly into her ears. 

His arms were both aching from the fight and the ride back. Having only one hand to direct his horse, while holding the full weight of his wife s numb body with the other arm for two hours, but the Elvenking reached for her again to carry Ellaria into the palace. Comforting her with the presence of his well known and loved body.

Lord Alerton leading the way to the medical wing of his palace where Thranduil finally put his wife down to be examined.

And then he saw her face for the first time in full light. It made his guts twist with so much pain and guilt, he had to fight very hard not to be sick there and then.

The ork s blast had bruised the left side of her face considerably. Ellaria s eye was too swollen for her to open it, the cheek blue and red while her lower lip was cut from and swollen. It made her look like a victim of immense brutality and Thranduil felt the urgent need to punch something in order to free the murderous anger building inside him at the sight of his mistreated wife. 

Perceiving his sinister thoughts through their bond, Ellaria extended one hand to touch and comfort her husband. He sank to his knees right next to her bed, holding her hand with such delicate tenderness while placing soft but desperate kisses in her palm. His head bend as the Elvenking asked for forgiveness after failing his wife so completely.

The lord and lady as well as the healers present held their breath when Ellaria s body shot up the next second, her hands cupping her husbands face. The look she gave him was so serious and deep while she was looked straight into his soul.

„No Thranduil, do not feel guilty for what happened. It was not your fault at all and it would sadden my heart beyond what is bearable to know you are blaming yourself for the evil actions these foul creatures exercised.“

A mighty sigh escaped the king s chest as the heavy weight of guilt and failure was lessened from his heart and mind by Ellaria s statement. He still felt responsible for what had happened to her but knowing she did not hold anything against him meant the world to Thranduil.

He stayed with her all through the process of healing her wounds and bruises before taking Ellaria with him to his chambers.

It was out of question to leave her alone, even for a short while, and it was agreed to suspend all talks about further actions until the next morning.

Slipping under the sheets next to his wife, Thranduil was a bit lost for words, when Ellarias arms went round his neck instantly. Her head buried in his chest while she was seeking shelter from the memories of the past events as well as from a conversation with her husband.

Feeling slightly confused about this situation, the Elvenking just held his wife, comforting her with the strength and love Ellaria felt in his arms.

Soon she fell asleep and Thranduil decided to follow her into oblivion. He hadn t slept one night since the messenger with Nemalia s warning had arrived to his halls.

He woke the next morning to find his wife already awake next to him. Her eyes held an intensive glance, a mixture of love and pain as well as...anxiety. „Good morning my love, did you sleep well?“ he whispered gently reaching out to touch her face.

Ellaria did not move an inch but her eyes widened slightly and Thranduil had the disturbing feeling of being unwelcome. Something was terribly wrong with his wife.

A second later she moved into his touch, covering his hands with hers as she replied „Yes, thank you. I felt very safe next to you. My body is definitely well rested enough for our journey home.“

„She needs to leave this place“ he thought as he slowly got up. „A war council will meet today to discuss the necessary steps to keep the evil creatures at bay in the near future. But we could leave by tomorrow if you really feel strong enough for the journey.“ He saw her swallow hard before she answered „I can t leave soon enough. I m longing for the safety of our home, Thranduil.“

„I understand that Ellaria and I promise to take you back to where you belong as soon as I can.“ He had slowly closed the distance between them, feeling an urgent need for his wife s warmth as a proof of her safety and well-being. Ellaria rested her head on his chest for a moment of peace and comfort before moving her eyes up to meet her husband s.

„Thranduil, do you know how many victims there were on our side?“ Her voice was very low by now. „How many elves were slaughtered to safe my life?“ Tears sprang to her beautiful purple eyes which were wide and deep with sorrow and despair.

„Eli, no!“ The kings arms went instantly around her small shoulders which were now shaking with sobs. „It was not your fault nor your responsibility. You are the queen of the woodland realm and all our soldiers would die for your safety without second thoughts....“ Hearing her sobs growing even heavier he caught her face between his hands, forcing it up to meet his gaze. 

Thranduils eyes were bursting with fierceness as he was clearly determined to eliminate all feelings of guilt from his wife s conscience.

„I would die for you...and gladly.“ „No..“ Ellaria s hand shot up to cover his mouth „..don t say that Thranduil. Not after you almost did.“ She had an almost insane look upon her as she continued spilling out all dark thoughts which were weighting heavy on her mind. 

„I saw that death trap around you, saw it closing as your head disappeared and I was sure you would lose your life...lose it for me. It broke my heart....Thranduil, I can still see it whenever I close my eyes. Your love for me would have almost killed you, husband.“ „And your love for me DID kill you, Ellaria.“ These words help her to snap back to reality. He was right. She had died and he had endured it, lived through it and brought her back to live. He had healed somehow and she could do the same.

„I was so scared for you. The second you were gone into the circle, vanishing from my vision the world collapsed around me....Thranduil, I could not survive your death. I most definitely could not.“ The king only now realized how tired his beautiful wife looked. Black circles were showing under her eyes, tears streaming down her far too pale cheeks. She had not slept much if at all he thought.

„Eli, don not fear my death. I will stay with you for all eternity, my love. I promised and the word of a king is worth much more than the evil force of all ork armies in Middle Earth.“ He saw her expression lighten up slightly to his words and continued. 

„But wife, I need your love to sustain myself. Do not deprive me of it. I can feel your hesitation. Will you tell me what is bothering you?“ He searched her eyes, her lips slowly parting to answer his question as a heavy knock was heard on the door. It was time to meet the war council.

Placing a soft kiss on her husbands warm lips Ellaria promised him an answer on his return.

It was time to face some more demons Ellaria decided as she found her way back to the medical wing to search for Lord Halador. He had only escaped death by an inch and lay still heavily wounded in his sick bed.

This was all her fault as well, the queen thought to herself. This great warrior had had to leave his king to escort a helpless elleth to the palace and he had almost pay with his life for it. Her heart felt heavy with guilt and fear of what might be Halador s reaction to her sight as she quietly entered the room to face him.

„Lord Halador?“ Her voice was low, almost a whisper but the blood shot eyes of the usually so handsome war counselor flew open at once. 

„My queen?“ Haladors eyes stared at Ellaria in disbelieve as he tried to focus on her presence. There was a huge scare on one of his cheeks, still red and swollen but the worst injury had clearly been done to his shoulder when he had been taken down by an ork axe in his back. Ellaria thought that any other elf would have died instantly from such severe wounds but this lord was no common elve indeed.

Ellarias eyes filled with tears again while she whispered „Halador, can you ever forgive me for what happened to you?“ Her hands covered her face for a second to regain control as guilt and sorrow hit her right in her chest.

„My lady..“ Halador tried to sit up for his next words. „...there is nothing to forgive. Quite the opposite. I would have never dreamed of seeing you again after I failed you so completely....“ „No, Halador, it was not your fault. By no means I won t hear such nonsense...“ „I could say the same...with all due respect my queen.“ A tired smile showed on his face, while Halador blinked away his tears of release and gratefulness.

The queen s hand gently touched his cheek. „Would you accept my healing skills on your wounds then, my lord?“ „No my Lady. I don not think I could accept such honor. It would not be appropriate...“ „Please Halador. Please let me make amends and fight my guilt for almost having my husbands best warrior killed.“

Her pleading words and honest expression made him speechless and he could only nod his consent. The queens touch felt like nothing he had ever known before. It was soft and gentle but so very powerful. All evil, pain and hurts had to yield to her skills and the war minister felt his heated throbbing flesh heal slowly under her steady administration.

The wound on his shoulder was a much more demanding task and Ellaria felt completely drained of all energy after mending the deep cut.

„My queen, I have no words to express my gatefulness towards you. You freed me of all pain and hurt but most of all, you lightened the heavy weight on my heart ever since I lost you to the ork pack. I sincerely have to thank you.“ Lord Halador s statement moved both sender and receptor but he continued. „My lady, I can tell you are utterly tired. You need to rest now yourself for...“ The lord stopped right in his sentence as he saw the queen s face change dramatically in a second. 

„I can t, Halador. The lives lost for my rescue haunt me. Every time I close my eyes, I can see their dead bodies in the dirt, empty eyes staring at me and hollow mouths accusing me of an too early end to their promising futures....“ Tears were streaming down the queens face again and she almost collapsed.

It was then that Ellaria felt an overwhelming presence in her mind and all around her body. Thranduil. The Elvenking had come for her. He was here to offer her comfort and shelter from all distress, sorrow and pain. His arms catching her, his love making her whole again and his mighty fea supporting hers in this dark hour of dispair.

Back in their chamber, Thranduil gently placed her on the bed again. „Eli, you need to sleep now, my love.“ „No, they will come for me again...I know it.“ „No one will harm you Eli. I m here to protect you. Let go and give in to the well needed sleep. Do it now.“ His voice was demanding her surrender to his orders and Ellaria knew she could not fight him. She gave in, letting her husband send her mind to sleep, suppressing her fears to finally find some rest.

But it didn t last long. As Ellaria had predicted her nightmares found her soon after Thranduil had joint his wife for some much needed rest. He had just fallen asleep with his arms wrapped securely around her delicate body, when he felt her shaking and wriggle first, before jerking up to sit straight next to him in their bed. 

Her eyes were wide with horror but her glance was turned inwards. She was still more asleep than awake, breathing heavily while tears started running down her cheeks. Tharnduil got up at once, touching her face with gentle hands to slowly bring her back to reality.

Ellarias eyes focused on him instantly and he saw agonizing pain deep in her soul. „They are all dead. They died because of me....“ bringing her hands up to her face she gasps in terror „Look, look their blood is on my hands. Oh Valar. I m responsible for so many lives taken.“

„Shhh, Eli. It is just a dream my love. It is not real“ he started lacing his fingers through hers slowly to not scare her further. „I lead them into battle, Ellaria not you and they gave their lives willingly to save their queen. It was their honor and duty.“ Thranduil changed his tone from the loving, comforting whispering into his kingly voice, hoping to reach his wife s tormented mind by sounding serious. He had to fling her out of this nightmare before he could comfort her appropriately.

„As my queen you must be able to face and accept such happenings. It is a terrible challenge but your title and position demand it.„ Catching her face between his hands he used all his power over her fea to make her follow his request. „You have to be strong and sometimes you have to steal yourself against your emotions and weakness.“

Her eyes grew wide with a unbelieving glance towards her loving husband, placing such impossible demands in front of her. Ellaria slightly winced back from his touch. Before shaking her head as if she tried to rid herself of the clouds in her head.

Drying her tears with her own hands she simply nodded her head towards the ellon in her bed. Ellaria had the feeling of sitting next to a stranger. Her mind and soul were in turmoil, still trying to digest the horrors of her nightmare and her husband s firm reaction to her distress.

She mustered all her strength to pull herself together as best as she could before replying with a still hoarse voice. „You are right, husband. I will fulfill my duties as your queen and fight back my inner weakness. Still it is hard for me to accept the death of so many to save only one life.“

Thranduil felt already sorry for his harsh reaction towards his scared wife but he told himself he had to eliminate even the slightest feeling of guilt in her mind, otherwise she would suffer from it for the rest of her days. 

It was clear that his words had irritated Ellaria even more, making her feel that there would be no sympathy for her feelings from her husband s side.

Trying to lessen the burden on her shoulders and getting closer to her again in mind and body, Thranduil pulled her to him. He wanted to comfort her in a different way, offering her sanctuary from these horrible memories with his physical presence but she struggled away from him. 

Pain hit him deep inside his chest as he felt rejected for the first time in his marriage. What was happening?

„Ellaria?“ his eyes bore into hers to find out what was on her mind but she was not letting him in. She needed some solitude, the Elvenking decided and he would not force himself on her, even if every fiber of his body was screaming for her.

„I m sorry, Thranduil. I just need some time to...to..I had to take so many hard decisions in the last days. Facing my deepest fears when seeing you fight for my life and yours and now we are here in Nemalia s home and I m confused and tired and I don t recognize you in these hard words. I know you have a reason to treat me like this, but I feel so lost and lonely right now...“ her eyes broke the contact with him and Thranduil saw the effort it took for her not to burst into tears again. She badly needed to sleep and she needed to leave this place as soon as possible.

And then another thought crossed the kings mind and it made it hard for him to breath for a second. „You knew what was going to happen?“ it was more a statement than a question but his tone was certain and shocked.

„Ellaria, look at me. Did you know you where going to be taken from me when you left me in the tent?“ his hands closing around her arms, the grip almost painful as the Elvenking tried very hard not to lose his temper to this new revelation.

„I knew something would happen to either one of us. Something would separate us. That is why I begged you not to send me away. But I couldn t say for sure what and how and...“ „Why didn t you tell me Ellaria, WHY??“ Her eyes met his and she felt quite intimidated by his look. „I asked you once but you still insisted in sending me away, Thranduil."

"I didn t want to contradict you in front of your soldiers. It was the king s decision and I would not question it. I m no warrior queen, but my common sense tells me that challenging your authority while everybody has to trust your best knowledge with their lives, was not a choice. So I left with a heavy and fearful heart and I cursed myself ever since for my cowardice. It costed us dear." 

"Do you understand now why the death of so many lays heavy on me? Can you even imagine what it felt like to watch you fighting your way to this pole? Knowing all the time that your life was in mortal danger because I took the wrong decision? I was so glad when the ork stroke me and I blacked out. I could not have watched you much longer without losing my mind.“

There was silence for long moments after Ellaria had finished her statement. It took her even longer to find the courage to lift her eyes to see her husbands reaction to all she had revealed to him but when she did, Ellaria felt not prepared for what she faced.

Thranduils mouth had slightly fell open to his wife s confession. His eyes were staring at her with so much disbelieve and hurt and Ellaria could see them gleaming with tears. 

„My love...“ she burst out. „I m so sorry, forgive me for...“ „No, Eli. You have nothing to apologize for. I totally underestimated and misjudged the situation and your greatness of mind and soul. What you did, what you decided and what you endured was beyond anything that can be asked from you as a queen as well as my wife. And I m so very sorry for my harsh words towards you. They did not reflect what was on my mind and in my heart and I truly regret to ever have said them to you. Forgive me.“ 

Thranduils pleading words were balm to her soul and Ellaria felt her mental walls falling. The need to move close to her husbands warmth and love growing by the second. 

„Eli, I will not force myself on you but please let me hold you. I need to do this so much right now.“ He didn t have to wait long for her answer. His queen s tired body slamming into his arms. Her hands resting warm and gentle on his body while she allowed her tears to run freely after her confession.

He just held her. Placing soft kisses on her head and whispering some endearments and reassuring words into her heavy curls until he was sure, Ellaria was asleep again in his embrace. 

Thranduil stayed awake for the rest of the night, thinking about his wifes words and what they conveyed to him about her dedication and willingness to face all evil and threats just for him and his dignity. And with every second his love and respect for the mental strength of this delicate elleth in his arms grew. 

Ellaria was life s present to him. Never again would he doubt her decisions and actions, the Elvenking promised himself as he held her soft little body to him.

The next morning saw the elves of the woodland realm leave for their home.


	16. Home

A deep gasp escaped the queen s throat as she let herself sink back into the luxurious chair in front of the fireplace. She was home finally. Safe and sound, back in her realm, her palace and under her husband s protection. There was nothing else to wish for, Ellaria decided as she gently stretched out on the soft fabric under her.

Thranduil had asked her to meet him for a private dinner in their rooms tonight to finally find some well needed solitude and privacy. They both knew there were still some issues after the last adventure they needed to discuss and Ellaria felt a slight uneasiness towards what this meeting might reveal to both of them.

The queen had not dared to lay open her main struggle concerning her husband. Seeing Thranduil fight in a serious battle, his body working like a death machine, spilling blood with a mortal precision, had left her almost sacred about this death-angel in a black armor.

Ellaria knew, Thranduil was still alive due to his elaborated fighting skills, and she thanked the Valar for his cold and merciless expertise on the battlefield but what she had seen in the ork s fortress was in complete contrast to her loving, caring husband who always treated her with such gentleness and consideration. She was somehow confused about who he really was.

The Elvenqueen felt intimidated by what she had seen her husband could turn into and this shyness had so far prevented their usual ways of enjoying each other s company.

With all these thought heavy on her heart and mind, Ellaria slowly fell asleep in front of the fireplace as she waited for her king to return.

 

Thranduil was in a hurry. The meetings with his ministers had taken much longer than he had expected and he was 3 hours late for the supposed dinner with his beloved wife. He picked up an even quicker pace as he approached his chambers. „I will find a way to comfort and distract you from all dark thoughts still keeping you hostage.“

Entering the room he found it all quiet. Scanning the huge bed in front of him he realized it was deserted and untouched so he continued his search in the next room. There in front of the fireplace he found his lovely queen fast asleep in her chair. The food untouched, as she had fallen asleep waiting for his return.

Seeing the flames gently play on Ellaria s perfect skin made the king s heart heavy with guilt and longing. 

He had failed once again to protect her from evil as he had sworn. Why was it so hard to keep safe one small elleth that meant the world to him, while he had no trouble ruling a whole country?

She had scolded him for feeling guilty of failing her and Thranduil believed she had really meant it but he sensed there was still a gap between them. Ellaria would shy away from his touch during their stay in Noldor as well as on their ride home. The king very much hoped, it might change again now that they were home.

Seeing Nemalia for an official meeting, to say farewell and express their gratefulness for her secret warning, Ellraia had had to face a still beautiful and majestic elleth who was gently stroking her newly rounded belly.

Lord Alerton had almost apologized about his wife being pregnant again. Explaining his need for an heir had persuaded him to stay with his wife even after her treason towards the Elvenqueen. Ellaria had expressed her best wishes to the happy news before facing her husband with a smile which had only half succeeded in concealing an expression of pain and hurt from somewhere deep inside her.

Thranduil had thought for a second he also saw longing in her expression. A longing for something she had not wanted until now....his child. But the moment had past quickly and now he wasn t so sure, he had seen it at all.

Sitting down next to her on the chair, the king slowly reached out to her. His touch very gentle as not to wake his wife but just to feel her skin under his fingertips after such a long time. Still she responded to him at once. Her lips curling up into a sweet smile while her hand went up to cover his.

„Good evening, husband. I was waiting for you and must have fallen asleep. Forgive me. Are you still hungry?“

Instead of an answer he started to move his face closed to hers, his warm breath on her skin made her feel goosebumps and she started moving into the kiss he had started by placing his full soft curves on hers. It felt like heaven to both of them. 

Thranduil sighing softly as his hands started moving over Ellarias arms. Feeling her melting under his touch his hands became more daring, finding their way over her belly up to her breasts.

Ellaria s breathing was heavy, her lips opening with an eagerness to his tongue which made Thranduil s head spin with desire and happiness. But just as he pushed her back into the cushion with his muscular upper body, Ellarias eyes opened and she started struggling away from him.

He felt shocked and disappointed beyond words but let her move away from him. Getting up, Ellaria tried very hard to think of a way to continue this evening without it becoming a complete disaster. She stood in front of the fireplace, staring into the all consuming flames as her husband approached her slowly from behind.

„Ellaria, why are you so timid towards me?“ Seeing her neck stiffen as she felt him standing right behind her, he continued. „Be at ease, my love. I will not force myself on you, but I need to understand what happened to us. Please Eli, talk to me.“

Her delicate shoulders went up in a huge sigh before she found the strength to confess her confusion about her husband s transformation on the battlefield.  
She had talked with her back turned on him, but now Ellaria felt the need to look at Thranduil to estimate his reaction to her words.

With one last sentence she turned around to face him. „Tharnduil do you have any idea what you look like in a fight? You were the most lethal object in the whole fortress. Your body being a well-tune instrument of death, as you went through the ork legions like a god of war.“

Ellaria s breath caught to what she found in his eyes. He was shocked by her words and uncertain as how to proceed, how to gain back her trust and re-establish their legendary intimacy again.

Seeing her also lost for words, the Elvenking mustered all his bravery and decided on a frontal attack to win this battle. 

His strong fingers started working on his tunic, slowly and almost seductively, while his glance went deep into Ellaria s soul. Capturing every thought and emotion as he dared her to call his move.

„Wife, this lethal instrument of death is longing for you with every fiber. My body needs nothing more than your gentle touch to turn back into your husband. It is all at once, but it will not stay strong without your love. You may ask for every muscle of this war steeled body to melt under your touch and to work to your desire.“ His tunic gliding off his shoulders in one movement, exposing his marble chest and well defined arms to Ellarias appreciative eyes.

„Eli, all of this is for you, to protect you ,to comfort you and to give you pleasure. No harm or hurt will ever come to you from my body, I assure you. I pledged myself to you in body, mind and soul a few years ago and I will honor my word. I...“ 

The queen had heard enough by now. 

Covering his mouth gently with her fingers she gave Thranduil a long and deep look and he saw something change inside her. 

All doubts and uneasiness started moving aside slowly to let the sparkles of love and want return to her purple lenses. The kings heart lightened with hope as he perceived his wife s eagerness to finally get close to him in every possible way again.

Her eyes started wandering all over his exposed forms, making him feel almost vulnerable under her estimating stare. 

Very slowly Ellaria circled his flesh with feather-light touches, making Thranduil almost senseless from the raging emotions inside him. Her touch set his every fiber and every nerve on fire. Thranduil had to gather all his mental powers to keep his hands from grabbing what his body and mind desired so fiercely, but he promised himself not to touch her until she begged for it.

Ellaria took her time as she had done once before at the lake shore, circling her husband s marvelous body. Her delicate fingers following her hungry eyes. The Elvenking started breathing heavily when she placed one hot kiss between his shoulder blades, making him close his eyes to stay true to his promise.

Once she had finished her exploration of all he offered her to command over, Ellaria could not restrain herself anymore from moving further. She felt most of her shyness gone and was ready to claim her husband as hers after long month of abstinence.

Her hands started working on the waist-band of Thranduils leggins, while her mouth started claiming his soft lips again with so much passion and want, it made the king feel dizzy. 

Still he did not touch her, resisting his instinct to pull her close and make her feel his love and desire. This was until Ellarias fingers started to stroke his most private parts with a seductive gentleness. Thranduil groaned loudly, throwing his head back, his heart exploded with want and need.

His hands grabbing her arms, pulling her close to his chest while his hot mouth devoured hers with hungry kisses. His fea calling out to his wife „You are mine. Let me have you now!“ 

„Yes husband“ she answered as her hands continued exciting him. A second later, Ellarias hands were gone and a disappointed sigh escaped Thranduil. It was followed by another sigh of anticipation as he saw them busy on Ellaria s dress.

„Wait Eli, let me do this for you. It is one of my favorite parts...“ the king smiled against his wifes lips. His fingers started now freeing her of her garments. It was gone in a second and both of them moaned with overwhelming excitement as their naked bodies finally met again. 

Hard muscles on soft skin it was and it sparked a fire of consuming passion which would take a long time to be extinguished.

Thranduil wanted to enjoy every moment of their found back intimacy. He held her tight but gently to him. Kissing his wife with a demanding intensity which left Ellaria breathless after some time. His hands wandering slowly over her back, holding her, pulling her even closer, stroking her heated flesh until he heard her pleading words „Please husband, have me now. I can t wait any longer. I so much need to feel your touch.“ And he obliged her sowly.

Pushing her back into the chair she had been sleeping in, Thranduil covered her body with his, making her feel the delicious heaviness of his slender forms. His weight pressed her down to lie under him. Slowly pushing himself inside his wife, the king whispered loving words into her elvenear.

She wriggle under him, her legs circling his waist, trying hard to push him deeper inside her. „No my love. Go slow. It has been some month and I don t want to hurt you again.“ „You won t, Thranduil. Please, I need to feel more of you“ she breathed heavily, her eyes widened with lust and need for release.

Ellarias words washed aside his last restrains and Thranduil started thrusting into her with deep strokes. 

Picking up a slow pace he still knew his powers were at an end. „I won t last long my love...I m sorry.“ She moved her hips to welcome him eagerly and this was his undoing. With a mighty sigh his climax broke. It left him half senseless for its intensity and the Elvenking collapsed onto his wife s soft little body which was also convulsing and shaking in utter bliss from his powerful movements.

The next day found the king and queen giving their condolence to the families of the fallen soldiers. Thranduil knew it was one of Ellarias darkest hours. 

Facing the ones she felt had been deprived of a loving family member for her life was stirring up all kinds of emotions and she did not show the slightest form of objection to Thranduil s mental support during theses hours. 

His love being pushed vigorously through their bond enabled the queen to see through this duty without bursting into tears of guilt and despair. But right at the end of the ceremony, when all families prepared to leave the great hall again, the king felt an immense impact on her emotions. 

It was impossible to tell the source of it nor the direction these emotions took. It just felt like an earthquake going through her whole body and Thranduil turned his head to send his wife a curious glance.

Her eyes were fixed on him, widened in something like shock while she stared at the elfling in his arms. 

Thranduil was holding a soldiers son who was now half orphan and would lead a life under the kings special protection, offering him the possibility of the best education in any field he would wish engage in.

Seeing her husband s questioning look on her, Ellaria hurried to show a gentle smile on her face before turning around to continue the farewell session. Her mind was still in turmoil, Thranduil could tell but she was doing fine in disguising it to the elves around her. 

He would find out about the source of her emotional uproar later he promised himself.


	17. Wishes and wonders

After a full day with too many tasks and too little time, Thranduil felt the need for some physical exercise. An hour of sword fight training with Halador would do him good, the king decided.

His counselor had recovered well after Ellaria s treatment of his wounds and wanted to test his physical strength after having been idle for too many days already.Halador s body was aching for some exercise and entertainment and the king was happy to oblige him. In all his realm, only Halador so far had proven to be an equally good fighter with a sword.

After exchanging some small talk, the training partners set to work. Although Halador was still not in good shape, his laziness had brought forth an evil temper which needed to be exercised and the counselor fought almost savagely for half hour. 

Thranduil, who usually preferred a more defined style of sword play, indulded in this wild entertainment never the less. When Halador s energy was almost spend, the king perceived Ellaria s presence behind him. 

„Hold it for a minute, my Lord“ he shouted into Halador s sweat covered face before turning around to meet his wife.

He wasn t entirely sure that her presence here was a good sign after what they had just overcome last night. On top, he felt her urgent need to talk to him. Something was bothering the queen so much, she had been unable to wait for his return to their chambers. 

Thranduil reached out a gloved hand to greet her and Ellaria s face broke into a lovely smile when she felt her husband s touch on her forearm. 

„What a pleasure to see you here Ellaria. I was just testing Lord Halador s health and it seems you healed him properly“ the king smiled amiably in Halador s direction. The counselor was approaching the couple, bending his head towards the queen to greeted her „My lady, what a pleasure to see you.“

„Lord Halador, I m glad to see your wounds healed well obviously and your well known energy came back to you so soon. I m sorry for interrupting your elaborate demonstration of fighting skills, my lords.“ „For sure my lady I have to thank you for putting an end to it now, while I can still walk off this field by myself. My energy is spend and I would like to retire with your consent, my lord.“

„Of course Halador. Thank you for obliding me. I hope we can repeat the session again tomorrow.“ Bowing his head slightly, the king dismissed his minister to focus on Ellaria.

Her eyes were fixed on him again with that intensive, almost accessing stare which went straight to his soul. 

„Would you tell me what is on your mind, my love? Something seems to have caught you off guard and keeps spinning around in this beautiful head of yours. Will you share your thoughts with me, Ellaria?“ The king asked softly, his hand squeezing her arm slightly as a sign of affection.

He saw the thoughts crossing her face and then she decided for an uncommon method to set her mind at ease. 

„I will Thranduil but may I ask you before to oblide me in a small training? My skills in sword fighting are lacking since my journey to Imladris.“ A devious smile showed on her face as she saw his jaw almost drop to her request. He was confused, almost too much to focus on a fight right now...but so was she.

Handing her one of his twin swords, Thranduil gave her an inquiring look before challenging her. „If I win, you will tell me what troubles you right here on this field....“ „And if I win?“ His smile widened for they both knew there was no chance, she would ever defeat the most skillful sword fighter in all Arda.

„You may set your price for my defeat, wife“ he answered her with a seductive undertone. 

Positioning herself to begin the fight, Ellaria replied with her voice as gentle as a summer breeze. „...In this case I will demand the fullfilment of my still secret desire without delay.“ 

This answer left the king speechless for a second, one of his perfect eyebrows shooting up while he nodded his head. „I accept your conditions, my lady. Whoever drops the sword first.“ 

His sentence was barely finished, when Ellaria brought her sword on him with a force he had not esteemed her capable of. 

„Whatever this is about, I underestimated its seriousness“ the Elvenking thought half bemused as he started following Ellarias rhythm of the fight.

The queen had been well trained by Halador but still she would be no match for any of his guards, let alone for Thranduil. He oblided for some time in her play, before his patience ran thin and his curiosity to know what this was all about rose with every second. The king decided it was about time to find out about the source of his wife s unexpected actions.

Spinning around too fast for Ellaria to follow his movements, Thranduil had her cornered after two major strides which she was unable to call and with another swirl around, the Elvenking had his wife in a tight embrace. The arm encircling her from behind holding her sword arm steady between his strong fingers. There was no escape. Ellaria was at his mercy.

Somewhere deep inside him, Thranduil felt a spark of lust to this thought, making his belly tickle with anticipation. 

The whole idea of fighting each other in combat had somehow excited him, he had to admit. Holding her like this before him, completely to his wants, made him feel like taking her right there and then.

Her chest kept heaving heavily with the need for more oxygen after the intense exercise, her scent was intensified by her sweated body and Thranduil felt his control slip. The need for his wife growing by the second as he stated with a voice like velvet „If you desire my mercy, you must bend to my conditions.“ 

A small smile playing around his perfect lips, which he intended to crush on his wife s mouth the next second.

„I desire your child my Lord“ Ellaria answered equally velvety. Her eyes boring into him not to miss even a flicker of emotions that would race through his fea, as he digested her words.

The kings eyes widened in disbelieve and a loud „kling“ was heard as his sword dropped to the floor. His grip on her arm gone the next second so he could hold her to him very gentle. „Eli?“ he whispered „is this true? Are you sure or...“ It was her mouth covering his now as she placed a soft kiss on it.

„I m serious. Let us conceive a child. I so much want to bear your elfling.“ He was still looking at her unbelievingly and Ellaria continued to explain. „I first felt a sting of want for motherhood when seeing Nemalia s rounded body in Noldor but ever since I saw you holding this little elfling today, I know for sure how much I have been longing for your baby, already since some time.“ She reached for his hands to hold them in hers. His were ice cold this time.

„Will you oblide me, my love? As you promised before we started this fight?“ A playful smile showed on her face while she sensed many emotions moving through his magnificent fea.

His voice was serious and his intense looks stern when he answered her challenge.“Ellaria, there is nothing in the world I would love better than obliding you. You know how much I long for a child.“ Thranduil s right hand started stroking her cheek gently as he continued „But not here and not like this. Creating a new life should not be a fierce act of passion. I want to treat you with all the love and gratefulness I feel for you.“

Leaning her head in his palm and closing her eyes for some seconds, the queen tried to gain control over her emotions. „Then husband would you spend this evening with me alone in our chambers?“ She asked in an equally serious voice „for I need you with every fiber of my body and soul right now.“ Seeing her need reflected in the deep glance of her beautiful eyes the Elvenking lifted his wife up into his arms to carry her back to the palace.

No words were spoken between the couple on their way to the royal chambers but the loving and excited glances passing between them spoke of all there was to come.

Very gently the Elvenking lowered his wife onto their huge wooden bed, the mattress sinking in deep when his muscular body went to cover hers. How she loved the feeling of his weight on her forms, almost crushing her but making her blood boil with anticipation and desire at the same time. 

Encircling his neck with her arms, trying to pull him closer, offering him her soft and warm lips, Ellaria felt an unknown excitement rising. 

It was not just about sharing their minds and bodies this time but to create life. 

It made everything feel new and different. Every touch of their skin, every taste of each other was filled with so much meaning, it made her heart race and her breath come short.

Thranduil, feeling the same way, took his time with his wife. Indulging in deep and consuming kisses until Ellarias lips felt swollen. He stroke her heated flesh with so much care and love she feared to simply melt away under his touch.

Suddenly he stopped, his hands warm and gentle on her bare shoulder. 

„Eli, it is your time to conceive“ he stated with an amazed look in his eyes. „I can tell the way your skin is so soft and thin under my hands. My love, look at me.“ His voice was a mere whisper but his tone commanded her to follow his request. 

His eyes caressed her soul and Ellaria knew at this very moment, nothing mattered to him but she. Not his realm, crown or responsibility would even take a flicker of thought away from the full attention he fixed on his wife.

„Are you sure about your request? For if you will accept my spark of life now it will certainly create our child.“ 

Ellaria was overwhelmed by her own emotions but her voice was steady as she answered „Yes, Thranduil. I desire your child as much as I desire your touch.“

Lacing his slender fingers lavishly through hers before they closed in a tight grip, Thranduil started pushing into her slowly. Their minds intertwined at once as their bodies moved in unisonous to the rhythem of his slow but deep movements.

He was intense. 

His body taking her with a might and all consuming presence that felt new to Ellaria but the biggest change was in their minds. The already exceptionally strong bond flared up under their shared emotions and anticipations, as the king demanded his wife to fully receive him in any way.

Feeling her shaking under him, Thranduil stilled „Are you afraid, my love?“ he asked anxiously „you are trembling in my arms.“ 

„No husband, I feel simply overwhelmed by what we are about to do...it feels different. YOU feel different. You are everywhere around me, inside me...I feel as if you are embracing me in body and soul and you are so intense. I m not scared just astonished.“ „Then open up to me Ellaria. I want you completely for myself in every way. Please wife let go and do not fear.“

Ellaria had been willing to lose control before but after her husbands loving words she felt no more restrains to follow his request and she consented to his powerful intrusion taking her over the edge in no time.

Moaning softly into her husband s mouth, Ellaria felt his body tense as well. His hands entangled with hers still in a tight grip, while his lower body pinned her into the mattress with mighty thrusts. He had demanded full surrender and trust from her side and was now loosing himself to her sweet offer.

He exploded in her mind as well as in her body. 

It was a different kind of climax taking his soul and body at the same time, presenting his wife with his essence of life as well as his most intense emotions.

The king had a hard time finding his way back to reality after this new way of giving himself had exhausted him to an unknown level.

He gently left her body to lie beside her, a huge warm hand covering protectively his wife s belly as if to keep safe the new life they might just have created. 

Ellaria was enjoying this gesture of love so much, she felt tears dwelling up in her eyes which were fixed intensively on her husband s beautiful face.

Thranduil perceived her emotions and send her a long look which went deep into her soul, laying bare his feeling of gratitude and devotion as his full lips went to cover hers again in a soft encounter. „Eli“ he whispered so tenderly. „My Eli“ and the king held his queen to him as close as he dared now that she might carry his heir.

Ellaria snuggled into his arms, inhaling his intoxicating scent which was so much more intense after their love-making. She felt excited and happy but also tired after daring and experiencing so many new emotions with her husband. 

She fell asleep soon to the sound of Thranduil s steady heartbeat. She was safe and sound and maybe a mother.


	18. Nothing to wish for

The next weeks were turbulent to say the least. News stormed through the palace of the woodland realm of a new ork army gathering for a final blow on the elvish race. All sorts of rumors swirled around making the subjects of the Elvenking nervous and fearful about the dark clouds gathering in the north. 

The king himself was all but busy with evaluating the situation. Paying only a minimum of attention to the gossips around as he had a realm to rule and prepare for a possible war. 

Alliances kept arriving for endless meetings and sessions trying to conclude on a shared course to tackle the threat. It left Thranduil with little time for what he needed most, his wife.

The queen was on her way to the stables, chatting to the lady of Western forest whos husband was one of the most important alliances in the upcoming campaign. Ellaria had to muster all her strength to keep the daily conversation running amiably. 

Melanthil, the lady of the west as she was called, was a tall and slender beauty with brown eyes and long blonde hair. A fair creature of the elven race but a bad humored one indeed. Her favorite sport being the teasing of the Elvenqueen so it seems. But Ellaria knew better. She had seen the spark of desire in Melanthils eyes when she had fixed her brown lenses on the Elvenking. They had widened for a second with appreciation and fascination.

This reaction was understandable, the queen had thought for one didn t often come across so much generosity of nature as her husband had been grazed with. However her actions following had been less tolerable by the queens judgement. Ellaria felt her patience run thin with this lady.

The Elvenqueen had caught herself a few times demanding deliberately for her husbands attention and most of all constant body contact whenever Melanthil had been present. Such behavior had somehow amused her fairly exhausted husband but left Ellaria deeply ashamed for she knew her jealousy was unnecessary and below her.

Still she didn t care a bit about Melanthil s looks and witty comments when being around the Elvenking and she couldn t wait to see her leave again in a few days from now.

The ladies were just about to mount their fine horses for a morning ride, when one of the king s personal guard came almost running towards Ellaria. Bowing deep to his queen he stated somehow slightly ashamed as how to present his request appropriately „My lady, the king asked for you to join him immediately in the throne room, please.“ 

Seeing his queens eyes widen in question to the somehow rude request, he added a bit confused „ Forgive me my queen, I mean king Thranduil desires your presence in his....“ „now, this is how the great Elvenking commands his wife, is it?“ Melanthil s almost shrill voice was heard, cutting the guard s explanation short.

„My dear lady, you should teach your demanding husband a lesson and make him wait until we return from our ride.“ „No, the king forbids you to go on horseback....“ Ellarias jaw almost dropped to this sentence as did lady Melanthil s. „I mean, forgive me, my lady. The king would just need to see you at once.“

Finding back her self composure, Ellaria turned to Melanthil „My lady, I have to apologize for this scene. Surely my husband has urgent business to discuss with me and I will therefor leave you to ride out with the guard, while I grant his wishes.“

„Is this how you let him treat you?“ Melanthil almost spitting her words in disgust. „I assure you my lady, I never had reason to question my husbands decisions so I m sure there is a very good reason for him to issue such request. If you will excuse me now.“ And with a slight bow of her beautiful head Ellaria turned back to the palace, leaving the evil lady and confused guard to themselves.

The words issued by the guard had indeed been rude and Ellaria wondered about the source of such hasty message, conveyed by an utmost confused guard, as she picked up a quicker pace to meet her husband.

The doors were held open for her and she swiftly entered hearing them close at once behind her as she made her way to the Elvenking. Thranduil shot up from his throne the second he saw his wife entering the hall, descending the stairs in a hurry to met her. 

Ellaria s mind was in turmoil but the second her eyes fell on her husband a huge smile formed on her lovely features while her heart burst with love and happiness to see him.

His expression was stormy but she chose to ignore the fact that he was most definitely displeased as she launched herself into his arms.

And he caught her as he always did. His muscular arms encircling her at once to pull her close to him. Thranduil s presence in her mind and fea was as overwhelming for her as his scent and love pouring out of his very being to greet her.

„My love“ Ellaria almost sighed as all longing and doubting left her to the sensation of her husbands arms keeping her. „Ellaria“ Thranduil s velvety voice breathed her name into her heavy curls before his warm lips placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

„I m very happy to spend some moments in your arms, husband. I miss you much, both of us being overly busy these last weeks.“ She perceived some strong emotions to her statement and lifted her head to meet her husband s gaze. His eyes were so intense it made her almost wince back in astonishment but his touch was soft. Much softer and gentle as usual. Ellaria felt confused about what was going on.

Thranduil tilted his head to bring his lips closer to her ear, his warm breath tickling her as he carefully placed his next words. „Not too busy to get you with child...“ Ellaria s head jerked up, her eyes wide in shock just staring at him. „What are you saying, Thranduil?“

„I m not ignorant of the fact that you are two weeks late on your courses, Ellaria.“ Seeing her eyes flicker in disbelieve and astonishment as his words sank in. There was much tenderness in his voice now as he continued „..but you might have been as it seems. And I was angered about the fact you would risk your pregnancy by taking our guest for a ride...forgive me, Eli.“

A smile played around his perfectly full lips but Ellaria was still in shock, emotions and thought racing through her mind as her brain tried to evaluate this news. She felt her husband s hand carefully stroking her belly before reaching for her own hand to place it over her still flat abdomen.

„Did you not perceive our child s presence inside you yet, my love?“ Thranduil asked gently to not further confuse the mother-to-be. 

„I..no I..Thranduil? Are you sure about this? I mean, I should be the one bringing you the happy tidings...so.“ „Eli, just feel it. Concentrate on what lies beneath your hand“ he explained softly and she followed his advice. 

She could feel her own heartbeat in her throat loud and almost forceful. One, two, three she counted to distract herself from all mixed emotions inside her and suddenly she felt it. 

It was a quick and still very shallow sensation. Still too far away to tell her more about the new life growing inside her. His child and maybe his heir. Thranduil had given her what she desired at the exact time she had asked for it.

The emotions running now wild made her head spin and her eyes water with tears of unknown joy. She was pregnant and the world was perfect around her, she could tell from the look in Thranduils eyes he felt the exact same way, also being slightly overpowered by his emotions as he perceived his child growing inside her belly...it felt divine and both of them took long moments to enjoy pure happiness to this revelation.

Finally Ellaria started moving her lips closer to her husbands, feeling a growing need for him, his taste, his scent his presence around her. „Tharnduil, please hold me for a moment. I need to feel you close right now.“ There was nothing in the world the Elvenking would rather do than pulling his wife gently into a loving embrace, buttering her face with light kisses while whispering all his gratefulness, love and joy into her ear. It was for sure one of the most intense moments of their marriage so far and both of them had to struggle hard to find their way back to reality.

„Oh Tranduil, I can t believe you knew about this littel elfling before I did. I was so distracted with my anger about Lady Melanthil s indecency towards you...“ 

To this statement the king raised one eyebrow in amusement. „Don t pretend you haven t noticed her looks and ways around you. She is very open about her intentions indeed. Even in front of her husband and your wife. It angers me out of my mind.“ Ellaria confessed into his smiling face.

„The lady can go to hell! But it is quite flattering to see how much your care for me. Jealousy makes you even more desirable, I like this new fierceness upon you, wife.“

„I will show you fierceness my glorious husband. Just follow me to our chambers and you won t ever ask for it again.“ Ellaria replied with a stern look on her face.

„Honestly husband, how did you know?“ „Eli,“ he used this name deliberately to calm and sooth her „...of course I was hoping for a pregnancy since the night we tried to conceive. My hopes and happiness growing with every day you were due and did not bleed...“ Ellaria s face showed the well loved colored cheeks but the king continued never the less. 

„But I knew for sure you were with child, when I perceived your emotions towards the lady of the west three days ago. Your thoughts and emotions were murderous and that is not you, wife. It is the pregnancy telling you to protect your offspring, securing his father from all other temptations around him, keeping him as close and secure as possible.“ 

Seeing her still angry expression when mentioning the impertinent lady, Thranduil indulged in a long hungry kiss before whispering seductivly with a hoarse voice „...and you needen t even bother Eli, I m yours completely and I want you so bad, it makes my body ache with desire.“

Ellaria felt the same way, heat rushing through her veins while a warm wetness was building between her legs as her husbands mouth almost devoured her, pushing aside every last thought of jealousy.

Breaking the kiss before it was to late for him to stop, Thranduil breathed heavily. „Let us go and see Rithelwen now. Just to make sure our child is doing well and with her permission I will spend some intense time with you tonight, my love." Feeling his wifes body rubbing against his, creating too much friction on his hard proof of carnal desire, Thranduil held her a few inches away from him. 

„Only with her consent will I indulge in taking my pleasure with you, Ellaria. I don t wont to damage your pregnancy and I m not sure how far I can restrain myself these days.“ He smiled broadly into her somehow disappointed face. 

Placing one last kiss on her neck, he took her hand and guided her out of the palace to Rithelwens little hut.


	19. Nightmares in daylight

The Elvenking felt desperate beyond anything he had known in his long life. His wife was in most serious distress, crying her heart out in sheer panic and sadness and he was unable to comfort her. How had it come to this? 

They had been so happy over the past 3 month. Enjoying each others company and the prospect of becoming parents. Ellaria was overwhelmed with joy when her belly started showing a yet small round bulge, letting the world know the queen was with child. Possibly carrying the heir to the throne of the woodland realm.

The news had spread like fire in the summer-dried woods. It had been long overdue and was received with so much joy and happiness amongst their sujects, the royal couple felt their own enthusiasm about the news increased tenfold.

Pregnancy had become Ellaria well. She was fine physically, her mind mellow with even more love than usual and another change in her had made her state more than desirable for the king. She was asking for his special attention quite frequently. Never before had she been that needy when it came to the physical side of their marriage, demanding satisfaction whenever and wherever it could possibly be obtained. 

Thranduil was more than happy to oblige her. He had never felt more loved and wanted by his wife than during the past month. This child brought so much good fortune already, he couldn t wait to hold it to his heart.

But at the peak of their joyous times, Ellaria had started to suffer from nightmares again. The most vivid dream of her husband being consumed by dragon fire had haunted her at least once per week before becoming an unbearable burden to the queen when taking her mind and soul prisoner every night since 10 days now.

Rithelwen as well as the king had tried many different ways to keep the nightmares at bay, but all had failed. 

And today they had found the source of it.

The news arriving from their northern border pressing the king to act instantly. A mighty evil force was burning his lands and slaughtering its inhabitants. Of course it was the old enemy still trying to gain his revenge. Azog the defiler had sworn to take down Thranduil s kingdom and he had gathered a immense force to do so.

It was said, he had brought with him a monsteros dragon, burning the forest to the ground, wherever it appeared, feasting on its victims and threatening to devour anything wich lay before it.

Thranduil had called for his army to be mustered at once, feeling an iron fist of cold fear tightening around his heart. He knew Ellaria s nightmare had come to claim him, but there was no way out of it for the Elvenking.

He had left the council meeting with a heavy heart, knowing his wife would be shaken to the core by what he had to convey. But it had to be done nevertheless.

Thranduil had tried very hard to keep his voice from trembling as he saw Ellaria s eyes widening in terror with every word that left his lips.

The queen had been lost for words when her husband finally told her he would leave with his army at first light on the morrow. It had taken her some time to digest the information before she was able to speak again.

First she had questioned his sanity in making such decision, since they both knew what was going to happen. The kings guts had started to turn with awe but still he had kept steady in his decision to face the enemy and save his lands. 

It was his first duty as king and he would not fail his subjects in their hour of need. „Thranduil, I know it is your duty to go but I m begging you as your wife and mother of your unborn child not to. Please my love, do not run into your death. I need you, I can not and will not survive without you. Don t do this to me please.“

Ellaria knew she was begging for something he could and would not grant her and it made her almost mad with fear, anger and desperation. 

She knew it was highly unfair to press him like that on a matter where he had no choice. His very reason for being alive was to rule and protect the woodland realm, his kingdom and he would lose all his pride, dignity and self-respect should he fail to follow the demands of his title. Fulfilling her request would kill the king inside him. But she had to try and safe him from the fire-inferno which would await him in his next battle.

Seeing his eyes widen with hurt and a struggle he could not win, Ellaria decided to put forward her last argument which was as unfair as it could be.

„You vowed to be there when my time came to deliver your child. I can promise you now husband, should you leave tomorrow to face this evil force which has befallen our kingdom, you will not be able to honor your commitment. You will fail me utterly for the first time in our marriage ...and wantonly.“

His jaw had dropped to her words, each one of them piercing him like a dagger, making his heart almost burst with pain. Thranduil felt angry tears burning behind his now ice cold lenses.

The Elvenking was speechless for once, being confronted with such deliberate hurt inflicted on him by his beloved wife. He was unable to focus on anything anymore, his vision blurred from to many emotions.

It was obvious to Ellaria she had gone to far. The pain showing on Tharanduil s face while he tried to digest her accusation, almost broke her heart and she dropped to her knees in front of him. Clenching to his legs, she started sobbing frantically almost screaming in panic. „Please don t go, Thranduil. Stay with me. Please, I m begging you, husband.“

The king had been horrified by the situation as it was before but seeing his queen forgetting all her dignity and self-control to kneel before him like a common servant was too much for him. With a swift movement he freed himself from her embrace, sending her an unbelieving and almost disgusted look before he left the chamber with long strides.

The sound of the closing door collideed with the sound of the queen s heart breaking as she finally accepted her defeat. 

 

The king had rushed through his halls, seeing to the last preparations for the departure tomorrow, speaking to his officials and checking on his elk. He had done everything to escape Ellaria s desperate words but they were still haunting him when night came.

He knew he could not leave her like this. Never before they had fought like this or even quarreled seriously. It was new to him and the sting of her truthful accusations poised him more with every minute he left the situation unsolved.

Thranduil was convinced about the rightfulness of his decision, he had no other choice and his heart reproached Ellaria for making it so hard for him. She above all should understand the demands his crown brought with it. But instead Ellaria had forgotten about her position and duties and behaved like a...like a...she had behaved like a pregnant wife fearing for her husband s life and nothing else.

„I should not have left her alone and panicked“ the king finally decided. After taking the first step on the path of empathy towards her reaction, his mind started burning with guilty feelings and reproaches about being so cold and cruel to his wife in her hour of need. 

What had he done? How was she and where was she? What had she been going through these past hours of lonely desperation?

His heart was racing with anxiety as his long slender legs took him back to the queen. Thranduil s pace increasing with every step he took and he rushed through the heavy oaken door at once when reaching his chambers.

The room was dark, only lightened by a small fire and his wife was nowhere to be seen. „Ellaria..“ his voice cried out in desperation as the full guilt of leaving her alone like this hit him hard and made his heart fall to the ground.

In a mere second something came flying into his arms, slamming against his body so vigorously, it made him stumble back a few inches. „Thranduil...“ she sobbed as her arms encircled him in a tight embrace it almost pressed the air out of his lungs.

„Forgive me husband for my hateful words. I didn t want to hurt you. Please...“ The queens pleading words were stopped at once by the king s hot mouth, crushing on hers in such demanding way, it made it impossible for her to think anymore.

Ellaria felt like being consumed by a hot flame of passion and need, ruthless and threatening but neither one of them wanted to stop it from burning higher.

There were no words exchanged between them, their bodies taking over the well needed conversation to re-establish their relationship and trust. 

The kings hands were demanding and skillful, undressing them both in a rush, before taking his wife with a force and need he had never allowed himself with her before. 

His thrusts were relentless and almost painful, Ellaria started moaning with pleasure, surprise and the need to put aside all threats and fear for some moments. 

They indulged in claiming each others bodies and souls in the most consuming way they had ever shared.

Her body convulsing in a mighty climax as she screamed his name, holding on to him so strongly, it would leave bruises on his arms. But the king was no more restrained than his wife. He unleashed his desire entirely, letting his emotions and needs rule over his body, so his soul would find some peace after being shaken so violently by his Ellarias words. 

Thranduil knew he was laboring along a thin line between pleasure and pain and his way of claiming his wife might become to much for her any moment. But he had no mind to stop his long tamed want to take her like this.

Driving himself into her with a deep thrust, reaching her very core, his voice demanded „Surrender to me wife. You are mine and I request your unrestrained trust and love.“

To his utmost surprise she answered him through their bond at once as her breath was already to heavy to speak. „Yes husband, I m yours and I give myself to you willingly.“ 

Forcing her heart to steady a bit after her climax Ellaria found some breath to whisper at him „I love you.“

The king had stilled his movements to fully appreciate his wife s words, seeing tears of guilt and desperation leaving her eyes, his heart rolled over and a mighty outburst of emotions hit him from all sides.

His body exploded as well as his mind and soul. Ellaria had once again shattered him into pieces with her love. The mighty Elvenkig had to endure long moments of complete helplessness as he fell apart moaning and throbbing in her arms. 

But finally their mind-blowing encounter transformed into a deep peacefulness of body and soul as their emotions calmed as well as their racing heartbeats.

Slender fingers stroking gently over Ellaria s sweat covered face, grazing her forehead and cheeks with concern for her well-being while tender endearments were whispered between the lovers.

When they finally broke their intimate embrace, separating their bodies to lay beside each other on the floor, Ellaria needed to speak her mind.

„I m so sorry Thranduil. I was much unfair and hurtful today. There is no excuse for my shameful behavior, but I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me before you leave. I promise to never leave behind all my dignity and pride ever again....but I m so scared of losing you.“ New tears were flowing freely down her beautiful cheeks which were still blushed from the intense love-making the couple had just shared.

„Schsch, Eli. You don t need to apologize to me. I know you are scared out of your mind and believe me, it breaks my heart to put you through this. I much fear what I have to face after being confronted with your vivid nightmares almost every night....but wife, I have no choice. Would I not care for my people, what kind of king would I be. I have to make this sacrifice and I m asking you for forgiveness already for breaking my word to you.....

„It dosen t matter now. I understand...I m just so scared.“ Ellaria sobbed before burring her face in her husband s welcoming chest, finding some badly needed shelter from the horrors of her own mind after spending too much time dwelling in all possible scenarios.

„Eli, oh Eli, I should have never left you to your demons for such long hours...I was simply not strong enough to face your pain as well as the hurt your truthful words inflicted on my pride....“ 

„All is said and all is well between us. Now let us speak no more of the past hours. I need to be with you as much as possible before letting you go to an unknown destiny. Please husband fill me with as much hope and strength as you can find in your own heart, to sustain myself and the baby during the weeks to come.“

Speaking of her baby, Ellaria covered her belly instinctively with one hand, gently stroking the little round bulge, a gleaming light of love in her eyes as her fingers caressed the skin which covered her child.

The kings eyes widened in shock. It was as if he had forgotten about this little wonder growing inside his wife s womb. Placing his large warm hand on hers immediately he whispered fearfully „Eli, are you well. Did I hurt you? Oh Valar, I should have never taken you so fiercely during your pregnancy. Forgive me, I lost myself to my dark side.“ His eyes were full of concern, searching Ellaria s fea for any sign of pain.

The queen just rolled over, pushing her husband on his back before placing a slow kiss on his soft curves. Her index finger tracing his perfect brows when she whispered „Do not worry yourself, my love. Your child is well and so is its nana. We will be here for you on your return. No matter when or how you will come back to us.“

Thranduil felt her tears on his cheeks, mingling with his own emotions overflowing. Ellaria s loving words and promises meant the world to him. They spent the night in each others arms and feas, finding as much comfort and peace in one another as possible.

Morning found the king dressed once again by his wifes loving hands and her utmost good wishes for his safety and protection. The royal couple left together to face the mighty army of the woodland realm being ready to leave for the protection of their lands and people.

After Ellaria had put the crown on the Elvenking s silver-blonde head, he lingered for a few moments longer on his knees in front of her. Ellaria feeling his strong hands stroking her belly gently before he placed one long kiss on the roundness underneath her dress. He had taken leave of his child. 

Getting up on his feet again, Thranduil was pulled closer to his wife s body for her last words to him.

„Whatever fate awaits you at our borders, I vow to you to be there in your hour of need. Promise me to fight the darkness until I m with you. Do not give in to pain and despair, I will come for you, husband. By my life s blood, I swear.“

The king had to swallow hard. Ellarias words, spoken with much seriousness and concern had shaken him to the core. Running through his soul they found an anchor deep in his fea where they would stay to remind him of his wife s love for the times ahead.“

„Ellaria, nothing in this world or the after-live will ever separate us. I will not let it happen. Do not fear for me, I m well protected by your love and charms. We will be together again, I promise.“ And with one last kiss he was gone.

The queen mustered all the strength left in her to see him off with dignity, forcing herself to continue breathing once he was out of sight. 

She had to fight back the waves of panic, nausea and helplessness that came to claim her right there and then. But she made it back into the palace, keeping her head high until the heavy doors of the royal chambers had closed behind her.

Only then did she allow herself a moment of weakness, crying her heart and soul out on the floor. But soon she took the reins again, forcing her emotions back behind a strong wall of self-control and will power to face this first day alone again.


	20. Dragonfire

Life in the palace continued s before for some weeks, the queen seeing to all state businesses with the members of the private council who had stayed behind to rule the country during their king s absence.

Ellaria found emotional support in Rithelwen s loving ways with her. The healer cared for the queen with so much tenderness and concern, Ellaria soon felt like she had found a second mother in her friend. 

The demands of her everyday life as a ruler keep her mind busy most of the time and even distracted her from the continuing nightmares during daytime. But at night Ellaria had to face the full impact of all her fears by herself.

She was sure to soon lose her senses over the exhausting emotional mayhem she had to face when finally the most dreaded day dawned.

 

Holding her daily meeting with the counselors, the queen s vision suddenly blurred and her eyes became distant to the room in front of her. She felt a huge wave of fear and terror washing over her, seconds before a hot wind blew in her face. The pain inflicted by the burning air being so agonizing Ellaria screamed aloud.

An expression of unbearable pain on the queen s face slowly turned to utmost concern. Her cheeks paled and her lips started to tremble while her hand flew to her belly, covering her unborn child with an inner need to keep it safe from what she had just witnessed.

„My lady?“ Lord Leonil was by her side at once, gently placing one hand reassuringly on her arm. „Are you...“ „The king was severely wounded just now. I felt his pain through my marriage bond with him. I believe he was attacked by a dragon and burned by the evil creature s fire.“

Her voice held no emotions. She was simply stating the facts without any trace of her own feelings towards these news.

A shocked silence followed her words, many jaws dropping with unbelieving horrors to the dreadful tidings.

„I will leave at once to find him.“ Ellaria continued. „Please see to all matters concerning the realm. My lords, I take my leave now.“ With one swift movement the queen shot up from her chair and started to walk to the door.

Lord Leonil wanted to follow her for more information and support when Ellaria stopped abruptly in her movement. Bending over with a deep gasp as a sharp pain from right inside her belly pierced her.

Catching her breath with one deep gulp of air, the queen steadied herself, feeling Lord Leonils arms holding her for support. „My lady, you are not well. Please do not go. It is far to dangerous for you and your unborn child.“

She knew he was right. 

The small life inside her sending the same signals. It would most likely not survive such energy draining ride and healing work as was required to save the king. 

The thought brought tears of despairs to the mothers eyes but her decision had already been made. 

Like her king, she had no other choice.


	21. Life and death

Thranduil tried to slowly open his heavy eyelids but shot them again instantly when a far too bright ray of sunlight hit him. He felt tired, weary and utterly confused. Where was he and what had happened?

The king concentrated on keeping his breath slow and steady while memories started floating his brain with the most horrid flash-backs he could have ever imagined.

An inferno of heat and pain they were. The Elvenking almost fainted as the full intense of terror and despair found him. And pain. Such pain as he had never felt before. Melting the skin on his beautiful face, Thranduil could still taste the smell of his crumbled flesh as one of his eyes had gone black from the flames burning him alive.

The agony of it all had threatened to take him away from this life. Darkness and despair swallowing him slowly, claiming inch after inch of his body and soul as the king lay on soft cushions while an army of healers had busied themselves with saving his live.

They would have not succeded, Thranduil knew for sure.

The only thing making the king clench to the remnants of his life had been words. Ellarias last words to him when he had taken leave from her. They had kept him in this world long enough for his queen to arrive on the battlefield and find him.

And suddenly he had felt her hands, gentle and loving on his skin, touching his very soul while her fea reached out to him, comforted him with many expressions of her feelings. The depth of her love for her husband and the pleading wish to guide him back to live. He remembered the taste of salty tears on his burned lips, they had been his tears. 

Tears of relieve and gratefulness for his wife s presence in his darkest hour. Not once had he perceived Ellaria crying, despairing or shying away from him. And he knew he must have looked like a monster, a half-death heap of burned skin where once she had found marble skin and handsome features.

Thranduill had overcome his pain and fear and slowly opened up to her words and demands. Allowing her magic to sink into his damaged body and tormented soul, it had steady him enough for the journey back home to the palace.

Living through all his memories again, the Elvenking felt fear claiming him anew. He was alive and somehow recovered but how he would ever be bale to live with the marks the evil creature had left on his body, he knew not.

Thranduil could hardly muster enough courage to force his eyes open and finally re-engage with the world. 

He knew his good looks and handsome features were a main source of his magnificence and reputation as a glorious ruler. 

And he was vain. 

He much cared about his appearance, perceiving it as an additional skill to install and keep a fruitful ruler-ship and happy life as an attractive being.

The king finally deciding to let his hand explore the damage on his face first, tried to lift his arm but was stopped by the heaviness of his own bones. His eyes shot open to this new shocking discovery of his own weakness. Confusion about his state growing by the second.

The sight of the familiar room around him made Thranduil s heartbeat ebb down a bit for a moment. Drinking in all details of what felt like home to him, calmed the king s weary mind but only until he realized the most important thing missing...Ellaria.

Feeling another wave of confusion and fear creeping upon him, he tried to sit up for a better view of the full room. And someone came rushing from a chair at the side of his bed. 

„Majesty? Valar be praised, you finally awoke“ Halador exclaimed.

Thranduil shook his head as if he wanted to clear his view. Halador was not the elf he wanted to see sitting next to his bed. As much as he appreciated his counselor and private guard, all the king longed for bitterly was the sight of his wife.

„Where is she, Halador? Where is the queen?“ „My lord,“ the old warrior had to swallow hard before continuing and the king new at once something was terribly wrong. 

„The queen keeps to her rooms these days...she, she...“ Halador tried to find the appropriate words to tell the king about his wife but he hesitated too long for Thranduil s terrified and hurt heart to endure.

„Her rooms? She never stayed there since our wedding! Am I too monstrous now for her eyes to look at?“ Thranduil felt his heart race with anger and disappointment. 

His breath was heavy from the exhausting movement of just sitting up straight in his bed and his head started spinning while the blood tried to reach every part of his tall but utterly drained body.

„How long have I been lying in this bed?“ he thought. It seemed like all his muscles were gone entirely. 

This was not him and Thranduil didn t care at all for the poor and left behind creature he had obviously turned into. Even his most faithful wife, who had sworn to be with him for all eternity had deserted him.

The king s emotions were in uproar and he felt the terrible pain of a broken heart to Halador s words. The poor counselour wanting to explain the situation further was not permitted another chance when the Elvenking screamed at him in despair

„Enough! I will not suffer another word of half-hearted apologies! Leave me at once...leave.“ And the door flew open.

Ritelwen making her way to the huge bed with a concerned look upon her face. „My lord. You came back to life finally.“ She shouted to stop him from raging any further. „What displeases you so much my king?“ 

„Displeases me? Listen to me, healer. I m more than displeased to wake up after almost embracing death, to find my wife has fled my side....“ 

„Stop it, Thranduil.“ Rithelwen s voice was loud and almost aggressive and it silenced the king instantly. He was too stunned by her tone. Never in his life had he been talked to like this. Nobody had ever dared crossing the borders so far and he would show her why. 

But Rithelwen continued „Do not burden your soul any further with injustice towards your lady. I warn you.“ Thranduil felt his guts turn with awe. The healer obviously felt the right to speak like this and the king was not sure he wanted to know the reason.

„But Halador just told me, she keeps to her rooms. Is my injury too much for her to take? Is she unable to love me in this wrecked state?“ he picked up his accusations.

Rithelwen started to understand the king s main source of distress, he was worried about the marks and how they would change the way he was perceived by others.

Grabbing a hand-mirror from the dresser next to her, the healer approached the king with a stern expression on her face. „Please my lord, take a look into the mirror to eliminate your main concerns.“

Ice cold eyes pierced her unbelievingly but Rithelwen saw a small glimpse of hope linger behind the blue lenses. The hand grabbing the mirror was however slightly shaking.

Inhaling deeply, Thranduil forced himself to face his injuries and almost burst into tears by what he found starting back at him. 

It was his face, marble skin and perfectly well shaped lips, his masculine features were slightly diminished by the immense loss of weight, but there was no trace of his lethal battle with the dragon other than the slightly sunken in eyeballs and hollow cheeks after his weeks of confinement in bed.

The Elvenking was irritated beyond words. Too many unanswered questions racing through his brain at the same time and his main anchor in this storm of emotions was nowhere to be found.

„Rithelwen?...“ Thranduil felt desperately lost, a sharp pain stung him as tears of relieve threatened to shatter his last walls of kingly pride and composure.

„The queen healed you, my lord. It took her two month of the most intensive healing work I have ever seen being exercised. Ellaria eliminated all traces left on your body by the dragonfire.“ 

„Forgive my harsh words...I just don t understand, why she is not here with me now. Rithelwen, I m lost for words, utterly confused and I need you to enlighten me before I lose my senses...“ A small warm hand on his forearm stopped the king s speech at once. The healer had taken pity on the mighty Elvenking and started to explain.

„My lady had perceived your pain and lethal wounds through your bond. She came to the battlefield to comfort and heal you. A few days after her arrival, you were moved to the place for further treatment and the queen stayed with you day and night for two month, spending all her life s energy and using her elaborate skills to heal you.“ 

The king had caught Rithelwen s hand and held it in a tight grip, while she continued the story. „Three days ago, Ellaria was able to finish her healing work, leaving it up to our own body and soul to awake whenever you would be ready...she was happy beyond words but so drained off all defences and energy...“ Rithelwen had to break the intense eye contact with the king to find the appropriate words for her final revelation.

So Thranduil cut in „So my beloved needed some rest and thus stayed in her rooms ever since..?“

There was a small humorless chuckle from the healer, sending shivers of anxiety down his spine. „No Thranduil, she was well beyond needing a rest. Her achievements costed her dear and she suffered...“ Her words hanging in the air like a mortal threat over his head, the Elvenking held his breath while squeezing the healer s hand almost painfully. 

Meeting the kings eyes again, she did not even try to disguise her own pain to her next words. „The queen suffered a miscarriage, my lord.“ Rithelwens had barely whisper the last sentence but it had still made the kings eyes widen in shock.

A pitifull sigh escaped Thranduil s chest. His head bend down to digest the hurtful news. „Oh Eli“ he whispered to himself.

„When?“ „Three days ago and she has not stopped bleeding. It is like her body has no will to keep her in this world.“

„I will see her.“ The king stated, trying to rise from his sick bed after so many weeks. His legs were almost too wobbly and limb to support his weight and his head started spinning again as he fought his way to the queen.

„Let me help you, my lord.“ Halador was by his side instantly, catching his arm and taking most of the king s weight on himself. „Thank you, my friend. Please just let us walk to this wall over there.“ The king intended to use the hidden door for a short-cut.

Placing his hand on the stone to yield it to his will, his fingers were slightly trembling. The short walk had already exhausted him. Mumbling the ancient words in a low tone, Thranduil was almost frighted to face what was awaiting him behind the cold stone and when the door opened to his wish, his heart leaped a beat.

The room was lightened by sunlight and his eyes flew instantly to the tiny figure lying well covered on the bed.

Seeing the elleth stir under the covers, the king forgot about his state and crossed the room with urgent strides. Looking down on the much loved face with awe, his guts twisting with guilt.   
„Ellaria“ he whispered not to wake her in case she was asleep but her eyes shot open at once, showing a storm of emotions to the voice her ears had just perceived.

Her mouth formed his name and a glimpse of love and happiness showed in her purple pools. But this flame was extinguished the next second leaving behind a sadness and desperation the king had never imagined was inside his wife.

His heart broke when Ellaria turned her head away from him and a gasp of pain left his dry throat.

„She hates me for what I have done to her. I took away all the happiness inside this elleth“ the king reproached himself but what came from her mouth a moment later shock him even deeper than his own thoughts.

„How can you even bear looking at me?“ Ellarias voice asked heartbroken. She was desperate to a point that made it hard to breath for her.

His legs finally giving way under him, Thranduil sat down beside her on the bed, slowly reaching out to touch her. „Eli“ he whispered, his voice so full of love and longing for her, it made the queen sob frantically.

„What are you saying my love?“ The king asked in all earnest while turning his wife s head gently to face him. Ellarias eyes were full of pain and guilt but a spark of determination grew in them as well.

Grabbing his forearm with a small hand, she decided it was time to speak her mind. 

„I lost your child. The most precious thing you ever presented me with and I was unable to keep it....“ „Ellaria, do not blame yourself for losing...“ „No Thranduil, listen to me. I need to tell you the truth. I can not endure your love, knowing that your feelings are mislead by what you think has happened.“

Ellaria saw fear creeping into his eyes but she had his full attention as she continued „I willingly sacrificed our baby...“ the king s body stiffened with horror while his eyes stared into her soul with an unbelieving glance.

„I knew the small life inside me would not survive the healing work, but I decided you were more important to me than anything else in this world. I gave up this child to have you back. It was my decision and I will have to live with it forever..... But I understand if you can not.“ 

Ellaria s last sentence made her voice break and tears stream down her hollow cheeks. The full impact of all her pain and self-reproaches hit the Elvenking hard in his chest.   
She was gone far beyond what could be called mental sanity and he would have to bring her back to reality quickly if he did not want to lose her to the darkness of her own mind.

Leaning over, Thranduil gently placed his hands on each side of her tired face to give her a long look, whispering to her in elvish „Eli, what you did for me is so far beyond anything a life-partner could be expect to endure. Your sacrifice for me, to save my life and sanity makes me love you so much but feel so indebted to you at the same time. I thank you with all my heart for choosing me above anything else and I will try to repay and heal you as best as I can.“

Ellaria could not believe his words of comfort and love. Every syllable being balm to her torn soul as she perceived him entering her mind. Feeling her stiffen under his invasion, Thranduil stopped in his approach.

His hands stroking her tear wet cheeks now, his mouth so close to her, continuing to caress her with his gentle words. „My love, please let me see what happened during the past month. I need to better understand your distress. Do not fight me, I mean no harm...“ and her walls came down to his loving administration.

However he had not been prepared for what he found in her memory. What she had gone through, her loneliness and desperation...and the knowledge that he might hate her for the decision. The long hours of energy draining healing work before facing the demands of ruling a country. She had also seen to her role as queen, keeping the realm running in his absence. 

Ellaria had been to tired and weary all the time but refused to leave his side for more than a few hours to see to other tasks. She had spend every night next to him in his sick-bed. Holding him, comforting him and slowly coaxing him back from death and agony into life. 

The king was heavily touched by her actions. He knew it would take all eternity to repay her for the sacrifices and horrors she had had to face for him.

Leaving her mind again, his hands started trembling with emotions and fatigue but he still looked at her for long moments, pushing his love, gratefulness and devotion through their bond. Many tears found their way down the couples cheeks as their souls reconnected to heal each other from the horrors of the past weeks.

Thranduil finally felt the need to act. Moving his hand very slow and gently over her now flat belly, he asked „Ellaria, please let me heal you. I need you by my side so we can both find our way back to life.“ The queen made no sound but in his mind, the king perceived her consent to his request.

His gentle hand stroking her with slight pressure as his mouth and soul whispered healing words to Ellaria s ears and fea.

A comforting warmth spreading from her womb all over her body as Ellaria felt her husband s magic moving through her body and soul to finally give her peace of mind and stop her bleeding.

The queens eyes were heavy with the need to sleep but her mind was still in uproar. „Thranduil, will you stay with me please? I so much need to feel your arms around me...“ she whispered already half taken by her dreams.

The king lost no time. With the last remnants of his own energy, he slid under the covers, pulling is wife s tired body carefully to him. His arms held her with much eagerness and need. 

Wanting nothing more but to comfort the elleth who had saved him in every possible way from death and despair. Feeling her surrender to his presence at once and falling into a deep slumber, Thranduil allowed himself to follow Ellaria into oblivion.


	22. Love heals

Waking up after a few hours of sleep, Thranduil felt refreshed and much stronger than the first time he had woken this day. Looking down on the elleth in his arms he found her eyes already fixed intensly on him.

This was the way he had wished to wake up before...holding Ellaria s soft and warm body close to his. A content smile showed on Thranduil s face and was reflected in the queen s features.

One delicate hand reaching out to gently touch his cheek in wonder. „Thranduil“ she whispered, his name coming from her lips sounded like a sigh and her eyes started watering. „You are awake in my arms...finally.“ Ellaria continued, a few tears finding their way down her face when her husband placed a loving kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes to the sensation of his wife s soft skin underneath his lips.

„And...“the queen s voice was hoarse with emotions. „...you still love me?“ It sounded almost like a question and Thranduil cupped her face with his hands to give her a deep look while answering „My love for you will never vanish or diminish. It grows with every day I m bond to you.“ Pulling her face closer to his own, the king intensified his eyes contact, sending his emotions straight to her soul. 

„You are a part of me, my very being. I exist because you love me and I m still lost for words and even lost for feelings to reflect what your sacrifices during the past two month mean to me. Never doubt me, my love. You mean everything to me, Eli...EVERYTHING.“

The emotions floating her inside world from his words were almost to much for Ellaria to bear. Rushing through her veins fiercely to hit her hard in the chest. Her heart bursting from the intense feeling of pure love, need, gratitude and devotion Thranduil had just unleashed on her.

The queen was still fighting her inner turmoil when his full lips descended on her slightly cold curves to underline his words. Ellaria felt her whole body rise to his gentle proof of utmost love. 

Her reaction came with an intensity she had no control over. It was as if her fea ruled now, demanding her flesh to move closer to this sanctuary she had been longing for during too many too desperate hours and now that it was offered to her, she would have as much of it as possible.

Thranduil perceiving his wife s struggle and outburst of untamed need for the shelter and comfort, even this much weakened body of his could offer to her, indulged in long moments of kissing.

Holding his wife close to him in a tight embrace, letting his hands travel innocently over her back to please her with as much body contact as he could grant her right now. Stroking her cheeks and forehead, entangling his fingers tenderly in her heavy curls while inhaling her scent, set his own healing in process as well as Ellaria s.

The queens lips felt slightly swollen from her husbands reassuring kisses when he finally tore his mouth away from her with reluctance. Rolling her on her back, Thranduil gazed down on her lovely but far to skinny features.

„Eli, there is so much we still need to talk about whenever you are ready.“ He saw a flicker of pain and sadness crossing her mind and hurried to continue „But let me take you to the hot pool first. I feel the urgent need to take a bath but I can not find the strength to separate myself from you just now.“ His heart lightened when he saw his wife s face breaking into a lovely smile to his words.

„Yes, husband. Take me back to our room and let us wash away all traces of our hardship...at least from our bodies.“ Ellaria added with a half-smile on her red-kisses lips. 

It was a heart-breaking sight. The glorious Elvenking and his wife almost stumbling together through the secret door to enter the royal chamber. Their bodies and minds much tested and weakened by what faith had dealt to them over the past month. Trying to stabilize one-another to make it to the hot pool which lay beside their bedchamber.

When finally reaching their destiny, the royal couple was exhausted from the physical exercise. Ellaria felt tears dwelling in her eyes, when Thranduil opened his arms for her to nestle on his still broad but very skinny shoulders.

With a suppressed sob she let herself fall into his welcoming embrace, taking a deep breath of his scent. His warmth, his skin on hers and his powerful love offering her shelter from all hardship she had endured. 

Sensing her need to release some long suppressed emotions, Thranduil started stroking her hair tenderly, holding his wife close to his body at the same time. Slowly Ellaria opened up under his careful administration. 

Starting off with a muffled sniff, her body soon shook with sobs from too many moments of loneliness and agony while she lived through her hardest memories again. Her tears flowing freely while she held on to her husband.

Thranduil s hand still entangled in her hair, his voice whispering encouragements to unload her heart and soul from all sources of despair. He could feel the heaviness of her emotions through their bond as she pressed herself against his body, trying so very hard to find her way back to life. 

Ellaria s sobs finally ebbed and she found the courage to grant Thranduil a deep look into her soul, glancing into his eyes. They were wide with sympathy for her distress and the eager wish to make amends for what she had gone through. Not trusting her voice yet, the queen whispered. 

„I...I miss her so much.“ Her hand gently wandering over her belly while her head dropped in disbelieve when feeling it being flat again. 

„It was a princess?“ his voice sounded hoarse and his guts turned. It wasn t just his baby anymore but his daughter. Thranduil could not find an explanation in his tormented mind why this small piece of information about the lost life made it all the harder for him.

New tears left Ellarias already swollen eyes as she nodded her head. Tears of the deepest sadness Thranduil had ever seen someone shear. It broke his heart. He felt her pain, her agony and his own guilt at the same time, so his own emotions found a way down his cheeks as he held his wife for comfort in her hour of need.

„Eli, I m so sorry for what you had to endure. There are no words to describe my feeling of guilt and pain to have brought this on you. Forgive me, my love, if you can find it in your kind heart.“ 

The queen s head shot up at once, the look in her eyes almost wild with determination as she spoke „No Thranduil, this was not your fault. We will talk about it later, when we are ourselves again but for now let me tell you, I do not hold anything against you, husband. My heart and soul are just filled with gratefulness to have you back. Seeing you blaming yourself for my miscarriage would sadden me beyond words. So please my love, let us not speak of this anymore.“

Feeling his unbelieving stare on her, searching her soul for any trace of reproach against him, Ellaria chose the only way she knew would convince him about the truthfulness of her statement. She opened all barriers and let her love for him float her inside world. The tidal wave rushing through her, hitting Thranduil so hard in his mind and soul, it made him gasp.

Not trying to hold back his own sobs any longer he allowed his self-control to slip as well, giving her an inside look of all the emotions running wild through his fea to the revelations of the past hours. „Eli“ he gasped „Oh Eli...“

 

The king and queen of the woodland realm stayed in the pool for a long time, holding and comforting each other, the physical contact between the marriage partners serving as a powerful dwell to heal their deepest wounds as their feas reached out to on another to reconnect.

When they finally ascended from their source of warmth and comfort, Thranduil felt strong enough to carry his tired wife over to their bed. 

They fell asleep again after a small lunch of hot soup and a few sips of the king s favorite wine. 

Ellaria felt light-headed after all the crying. It had done her good to unleash the darkness inside her, but it had taken all her courage to face these thoughts and emotions and the queen knew she had never found the strength to do so without her husbands loving support.

The king on the other side started to believe his wifes soothing words. For the rest of his life he would blame himself for the loss of the little princess, but to know his wife did not hold it against him, gave him hope for their shared life together. 

Even after all that happened, Ellaria was not bitter. Her love for him was as steady and reliable as the day they got married. How she had manged not to lose herself in reproaches towards him, Thranduil knew not, but his esteem for her mental strength and loyalty to her feelings had grown so very much since he had woken up a few hours ago.

The king felt rested enough, after another short slumber, to face the most pressing issues. He was still ignorant of the outcome of his campaign as well as of any losses to his army and kingdom. 

He felt another heavy weight of guilt on his heart for leaving his realm for so long without his leadership. For sure the queen had seen to all matters as well as he could have ever done, but still he felt a sting of anxiety when realizing, he had been disconnected with his main charge as king for two month. Seeing to the well-being of his subjects and lands. 

The Elvenking felt restless to this thought. Nothing but his sense of duty would have made him leave his lovely wife alone in their bed, but after pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Thranduil got up to finally face the world again.


	23. Consequences

Ellaria awoken after many hours of deep and refreshing sleep to find her husband gone. But he had returned from month of being closer to death than life. Thranduil was still weak and skinny but healed and awake after all. And he loved her still. 

So much and deep was Thranduils love for her, Ellaria could feel it running through her entire body even now that he was not physically present. The king claimed her heart and soul with his very being. She was his with every fiber of her drained body and wrenched mind and she felt utmost happy about this fact.

The queen was making her way slowly down the vast corridor to look for her husband in his private study. After the long absence his most pressing wish must have been to meet with is councellors to see to his long neglected responsibilities towards the realm.

However finding the room deserted, Ellaria was clueless where to continue her search and questioned a guard. „The king left right after the council s meeting to...to. Forgive me my lady, he wanted to visit your daughter s grave.“

Ellaria felt her heart fall to the floor to the mentioning of her baby but send an amiable glance in the guard s direction before finding her way to the place she dreaded to visit most right now.

 

The king was kneeling on the ground, his silver-blonde head bend over as if he was holding a conversation. The sadness radiating from his fea weighing heavy on Ellaria as she approached her husband. Her legs become more wobbly with every step she took further to her daughter s grave. It was the last place on Arda she wanted to be. Somehow not being able to fight back the intense emotions, memories and desperation reaching out to claim her entire being as the queen took in the sight of the king moaning the loss of his child.

Ellaria was cautious not to make any sound. She did not want to interrupt her husbands private moment but he perceived her presence nevertheless and turned around to face her at once.

His face looked utterly tired and drained. A mortified gasp escaped the queen to the sight of her husbands devastation and she reached out a hand to offer him at least a little comfort. 

Taking her hand in his, Thranduil pulled his wife gently closer to him while his eyes went up to meet hers. The expression of agonizing pain within them made Ellaria s blood freeze and her immediate reaction was to press his head close to her belly, stroking his soft hair as she tried to regain her self-control.

No words were exchanged between the couple, they stayed locked like this, trying to find a way back to life after the severe loss they both had suffered. Thranduils shoulders started shaking heavily after he finally gave into his emotions and found release in his wifes arms.

Slowly sinking to her knees as well, Ellaria cupped Thranduil s face with her ice cold hands, bringing it up and meet her gaze.

„What...what was her name? Will you please tell me, Ellaria?“ Now her tears started running freely over her cheeks and neck as well. „Oh Thranduil...“ The queen had to pause. Heavy sobs taking her breath away while her husbands arms drew her in at once. Holding and comforting her now in return. 

She cried her heart out against his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat against her forehead, while his lips pressed loving kisses in her hair, his silken voice whispering to her. Finally the sobs ebbed away and Ellaria fond the strength to answer Thranduil s question.

„She had no name. Our child was still-born...“ The king actually felt his wife s heart break to the words she had just issued. He knew without a doubt her heart would never completely heal after losing her baby and he felt responsible for it. 

„Ellaria, I know I dealt this faith to all of us. You, me and our daughter.I will never forgive myself for it. No matter what you say, I can not accept to unloading my conscience from failing you and our child utterly.“ 

„No...“ The king stopped her protest with one glance which was so fierce and full of authority, it made Ellaria hold her breath at once.  
„You told me what was going to happen to me and you requested me to stay...but I did not listen. By leaving you and our child behind I broke all vows and promises I once gave you and I do not even feel entitle to ask your forgiveness for it. 

There is no excuse for my actions. I should have been there for you, when you lost our daughter...“ „Husband, I m as guilty as you in this. I knew what was going to happen as well when deciding to ride to you. But it was my choice. I choose you over her. But I feel no need to apologize for it, because just like you before, I had no option. I only understood what you had to go through when being faced with the same hopeless decision.“

They held each other intensively with their feas and glances. Their souls intertwined while emotions with an almost unbearable intensity ran through their bond. Both off them opening their darkest thoughts and fears and their most painful reproached against themselves to each other.

„Your words touch me beyond description, Eli....but I can not believe there are no harm feelings towards my person, my decisions and the outcome of it all. My infidelity to my commitments must be reflect somewhere inside you and I fear if we don t face them now, you might come to hate me in time...“ 

The queen gasped to her husbands hard words but she knew how to end this conversation once and for all. 

Placing Thranduils large hands on her cheeks, she covered them with her own fingers, pressing her forehead against his before demanding „Then search my fea for what you fear it might contain. Look for it as intensely as you can, I grant you limitless access to my soul.“

Her words were still echoing in Thranduils ears when he started his quest, searching every part of her powerful fea. The king felt something gathering deep inside her and he ventured further into her soul, her most private area, it was all open wide for his intrusion...she had nothing to fear, it seemed. 

And finally he found what had built up deep inside her while he ran through her soul. It was a huge tidal wave of something that looked like glittering sunshine. A wave of love. The purest, deepest and most reliable love Thranduil had ever found in another being.

„This is all for you, my husband. I love you with every part of my body and soul and whatever life deals to us, my feelings for you will stay eternally untouched by it. You are all to me, Thranduil. It is your love which makes me strong enough to endure anything. As long as I m with you, nothing will break me.“

Ellaria had not actually spoken these words but her fea had issued them and Thranduil knew in his own damaged heart that every syllable was true.  
They collapsed into each others arms, both of them exhausted to their limit after sharing true and intensive emotions. Above all, the king felt utterly released by what he had found in his wifes fea. It made it easier for him to live with his guilt. 

All he could do now for Ellaria was helping her heal as she had done for him and he started by cradeling her delicate body to his chest, carrying her back to their chambers.

The royal couple found rest and comfort in each others arms. It would take a long time for their bodies and souls to heal but there were no obstacles now for them to contemplate the goal.


	24. A second chance

Ellaria was on her way home after paying Rithelwen a visit in her little hut. It was summer and live around the queen was blooming. And so was she.

After what had seemed an eternity, Ellaria felt like herself again. Her soul was merry and healthy and so was her body, as Rithelwen had just enlightened her. 

It was all due to her husband s immense efforts to make amends for what he still thought had been his fault and although Ellaria disagreed about his point of view, she had enjoyed the intense affection and attention the king had shown towards her these past weeks. There had been few hours in which he had not been by her side.

His body and fea always ready to offer her comfort and distraction from her demons, even before she had realized they were haunting her again. The queen felt an overwhelming gratefulness towards Thranduil s display of utter love and respect for her but just like her husband, she bore a huge scar from her loss underneath the surface which would stay there for the rest of her life.

Taking in the sight and scent of the majestic forest in summer time, Ellaria had almost missed the most beautiful object in her way. The Elvenking himself.

Tall and slender he stood in the sunlight. His perfect body and well defined muscles disguised by the finest fabrics, he was a sight to be seen and Ellaria s eyes feasted on this manifestation of might and beauty, her magnificent husband.

Her face broke into a lovely smile when meeting his eyes and she took to a fast pace to reach him. Thranduil too was taken by the sight of his beautiful wife, wandering through the forest happy and content, lost to her own thoughts.

„I came for you, my love“ the king exclaimed, his voice so very silky and seductive. 

„This is good news, husband, for I was longing for you.“ Ellaria replied equally tempting. She placed her hands gently on his chest, feeling his impressive muscles flex under her touch. Thranduil had used every free minute to re-establish his well-trained body to its former state of glory and had succeeded in every way. 

Ellaria had much underestimated the importance of his good looks and marvelous features to the king s self-esteem. And she couldn t thank the Valar enough for having granted her the power to heal Thranduils wounds after he had been burned from the dragons lethal breath.

The scared flesh and blind eye was still there but well hidden by the magic Ellaria had invoked to heal and disguise them.

The queen loved the feeling of her husband s body underneath her hands but today she needed more than that. She was craving to feel him deep inside her, re-establishing their bond in a way only their carnal union could create. And Thranduil perceived her wish the second her hands touched him. Ellarias fingers almost burning his skin with her need to feel him after so many month of abstinence. 

Entangling his slender fingers in her heavy curls to pull her face closer to his and purred „Eli, I can feel your need for me. I too desire you much but are you healed enough already to accept me into your body?“ Her soft lips placing a single word upon his curves before claiming them for a loving but demanding kiss „Yes“.

The Elvenking felt his heart roll over to his wife s answer and he knew they both couldn t wait a second longer, there was no way they would make it back to the palace. The forest would have to serve them for their reunion.

Pulling his wife gently to his body, Thranduil intensified the kiss in a way he hadn t dared to while they were both recovering. But now that he felt the possibility of unleashing his needs and desires on Ellaria, the king struggled not to lose himself in a swirl of long suppressed and overdue passion.

Ellarias delicate fingers already working on his tunic to free his body to taste her husband with all her senses. When finally the heavy material slid of his broad shoulders, the intensity of his scent and the magnificence of the marble torso in front of her made the queen s head spin with want and impatience.

„Oh Thranduil, your beauty is not from this world. It almost hurts my eyes to look at this perfection.“ Her words could have been teasing but Ellarias voice held no irony but pure appreciation for what lay under her hands and it please her husband to a level which was almost indecent.

„It is for you, my lovely wife. Every inch of this body and every corner of my soul belongs to you.“ Thranduil sighed, his breath hot on her skin as his skilled fingers freed Ellaria s body from her garments now. 

He allowed his hungry eyes to linger on her naked forms for long moments before finally closing the small distance between their bodies. It made them both sigh with anticipation and need. The feeling of skin on skin was overwhelming for the partners and Thranduil stared descending to the ground, gently pulling his wife with him to lay her down on the mossy ground. 

His queen would receive him now, here in this ancient and mighty forest, on the soil which had spend and taken so many lives in the past decades. The royal couple could feel the magic running through the ground underneath them as they indulged in another passionate kiss.

Thranduil finally couldn t wait any longer. Watching his wife attentively, he started easing into her with one slow thrust, descending deeper and deeper into her body while paying utmost attention to Ellaria s reaction to his invasion.

Her very being welcomed him, her walls warm and tight around him while her fea sang to his mind and her body rose under his administration. The Elvenking felt wanted in every possible way, the emotions filling his heart to the brim with love and happiness as he continued to make Ellaria his again.

His wife was lost to her pleasure. Her husbands slow but steady invasion making her lust soar. And he penetrated her mind as much as her body, his fea so very full of love and tenderness as he gently rocked against her.

Ellarias demanding lips were upon his, times and again to draw his essence from his hot mouth. His taste, his scent, his body. The queen couldn t get enough of her husbands presence. He was inside her, around her, within her mind and soul. 

She too felt utterly loved and well kept and it made her open up to her husband s presence on every level. Her climax gathered slowly but when it finally broke the queen was senseless for a moment. The emotions and physical feelings too intense for her to bear. 

It was her desperate cry of relieve which send Thranduil over the edge as well. He had tried to sustain longer, wanting to watch his wifes lovely features twisting in utter content and carnal satisfaction but this mighty sound of triumph leaving Ellaria s throat triggered something wild and untamable inside the king and made his body explode with a mind-blowing peak while Ellarias walls kept squeezing him so tightly, he thought he would pass out from pleasure.

„My love, Thranduil, look at me, please“ it was his wifes gentle voice forcing him to open his heavy eyelids again to take a deep glance inside her purple pools. She looked so content and at peace, the king had to fight hard to keep his tears at bay.

Only a few weeks ago, he had been sure to never see his wife completely happy after too much pain had left her disillusion about life and now an expression of pure joy spread over her lovely face as her eyes caressed his soul with a long loving look.

Gently leaving her body, Thranduil pulled his wife to him, keeping her very close to himself while catching his breath and digesting his overwhelming emotions.  
They stayed like this for a long time. Naked on the ground, holding and cradelling what was most important to them in the world.

„Whatever prize we have to pay to be together, Thranduil, for me it is well worth it.“ Ellaria stated in a gentle tone but with sheer determination in her voice. And so, a single tear escaped the kings burning eyes in the end and he didn t feel ashamed about it at all.

The couple took its time getting dressed again, stopping every now and then to share a kiss or a glance. Their feas soared to the re-established intimacy between them. Ellaria couldn t hold herself back from trailing butterfly kisses along Thranduils neck, slowly wandering further down, until her lips graced the crook of his neck. The king had held his breath under this loving administration, tilting his head slightly sideways to grant Ellaria s lips better access to her favorite spot.

A deep sigh of utter content leaving his chest when her small hot tongue played along his neck and he couldn t stop his arms from closing in on her. He pressed her body to him, gentle but determined to make her feel his arousal which her seductive treatment had brought on again.

„I love you, Thranduil. I love you with all my heart and soul and I want you with every fiber of my body.“ The so addressed ellon had a mind to take his wife again to his pleasure when the sound of a branch cracking underneath a heavy weight caught his attention. His head turned sideways and his eyes widened in disbelieve.

A huge white stag was standing a few yards away from them, his majestic antlers gleaming in the late-afternoons sunlight. It was a sign from the Valars, the king was sure. Ellaria and him stared at the fine beast for long moments, almost to taken by the sight in front of them to even breath. 

Suddenly the magnificent head of the animal bowed every so slightly towards the king and queen of the woodland realm and in another second the stag was gone.

The Elvenking was still caught in his thoughts when Ellaria gasped in surprise, grabbing his hand while her head bend down. „Feel my insides“ she whispered astonished as she placed his large warm hand over her belly.

Thranduil followed her request at once, bringing his forehead on hers to intensify their mental connection...and he felt it happen. 

A small tickle in her belly, a slight sting as his spark of life hit her and it was a firework of life. Emotions soaring wildly thought Ellarias body and soul as well as his, while their feas were intertwined. Small electric shocks racing though his wifes veins, setting her on flames. It was an overwhelming sensation. Not unpleasant but just very intense and uncontrollable. 

Something else had taken over, something mighty and powerful. Nature was demonstrating its strength and rulership over everybody walking in this world and the royal couple could only attend humbly to the creation of their second child.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sparkles went out and Ellaria s blood cooled down again as her mind found the way back to reality.

Only then did the queen realize the salty wetness on her lips. The wonder of life had made tears stream down her cheeks in pure amazement and gratefulness to this second chance, the Valars had presented them with.

Finding her husbands eyes, Ellaria saw the same traces of amazed puzzlement to the wonder the Elvenking had just witnessed with his wife.

„Thranduil,“ Ellaria whispered „...you gave me another child.“ It was a statement, something they knew for sure after the events of the past moments. „I only gave you the spark of life but it was the Valars, presenting us with this wonder of life, Eli“ Thranduil humbly replied. 

They both stared at each other, letting their tears of joy and happiness run free, while their hearts started swelling with love, gratefulness and hope for their future.

It was well after sun-down when the monarchs of the woodland realm finally returned to the palace. Carrying with them an experience they had never heard of before and the heir to the throne.


	25. Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you, DeputyMom62. Thanks a lot for your encouraging words. They were well appreciated!

Ellaria s chest heaved up heavily to bring some oxygen to her lungs while the king brushed aside some damp strands from her forehead. „Eli“ he whispered bringing his face closer to hers to fully appreciate her glowing cheeks and bright eyes staring at him with utter content.

Her beautiful mouth broke into a broad smile, before she softly pulled on his silver-blonde hair to bring his lips close enough for a deep kiss. „Thank you Thranduil“ she exhaled. There was nothing teasing about her words, she simply felt the need to express her gratitude for her husband s generosity.

The Elvenking had spent the last hour satisfying his wifes carnal desires in the most loving and skillful way, paying utmost attention to her special demands these days. Ellaria couldn t get enough with feeling Thranduils slender fingers stroking, massaging and squeezing her flesh, flickering over her well-rounded belly before teasing her heavy breasts. 

Pregnancy had changed her completely. Her body was round and soft by now, her skin felt much thinner but petal-soft. And Ellaria was even more appreciative of Thranduil s scent and touch than usual. 

An encounter like the one he had just granted her filled the queen with many sensations and an almost animalistic sense of satisfaction after reaching her peak from his tentative fingers. Ellaria had become so much more demanding and shameless, it had made her husband fantasize about keeping her pregnant for the next 20 years at least.

Thranduil had always found his wifes gentle and natural manners in their bedchamber most seductive but now she drove him wild with lust everytime he set his eyes on her rounded forms. His queen was beautiful to the eye but her inner glow, coming from the divine act of growing live inside her, was irresistible and the king secretly thanked the valars for her evenly increased need to feel his touch.

Today he had awoken to Ellarias eyes fixed on him with an intense sparkle deep inside her purple lenses and the king knew the very second, he wouldn t leave his bed for quite some time. 

Now his wife was breathing heavy in his arms, having enjoyed his slow approach to the maximum. Thranduil had granted her every pleasure his skillful touch could invoke but he had restrained himself from the physical act of intimacy with his wife. Knowing Ellaria was due any day now, he somehow felt concerned about sharing her body.

Feeling her hands circling all over his chest, sending an undisguised signal about her intentions, the king s jaw dropped unbelievingly. Shooting an inquiring look towards Ellaria, he was further enlightened about his queens wishes when her delicate fingers found their way down to gently stoke the hard, throbbing proof of his own carnal needs.

Thranduil s groaning of uncontrolable desire was drowned by Ellaria s hot mouth, her tongue teasing him, demanding his surrender to the hot flame of pure passion growing fiercer between the marriage-partners by the second.

The king was still doubting whether to give into his wifes wishes when her soft lips grazed the sensitive tip of his elvenear to verbalize the message her body had already conveyed to his. „Please take me husband, I need to feel you inside me.“

The whole scenario was too much for Thranduil to resist and he turned Ellaria s body around in one swift movement. Laying on her side now, the queen had to endure torturous moments while her husbands hands found their way deliberately slow down her back to her thighs. 

Spreading them gently while whispering back at this seductive temptress „I will grant you your wish, my lady“, Thranduil let himself sink deep between her soft flesh.

 

This moment of utter bliss found its way into the Elvenking s memory while attending a meeting with his private council. Remembering the way Ellaria had responded to his intrusion, Thranduil had to force his breath to stay even and slow. It had been heaven, she had been heaven, but where was she? 

„Guard...“ the king s sonorous voice was interrupting Lord Leonil s speech. „See about the queen. She was supposed to attend this meeting. I want to know if anything is amiss at once“ he ordered without even caring about Leonil s consternate expression to this rather rude interruption.

Once the thought of Ellaria had found its way into the king s mind, it wouldn t leave him anymore. He got up to find his wife himself when the guard came running back with a mortified look upon is face.

„My lord, the queen is in labor. Apparently already since this morning.“ 

„Get Rithelwen here at once. She is to meet me in the queen s chamber. Hurry!“ Almost screaming his last words, the king stormed out of the meeting, taking to a quick pace which was almost a run.

The healers had disregarded his orders to send word the second his wife would go into labor. He had promised Ellaria to be there when her time came and he would honour his vow. The king was aware of a strong opposition to his wishes, tradition being the main reason for many of his high-ranking nobles to condemn their king s intention. But Thranduil couldn t care less. After all it was his wife and his child and he would not leave them alone in their hour of need.

Finally reaching the door to the room Ellaria had stayed in before their marriage. He found two things waiting for him, Rithelwen who had already heard about the queens state and a securely locked door.

Another tradition Thranduil had been oblivion about. Once the queen was in labor, the room would be locked from the inside to make sure the elfling being presented afterwards was indeed extracted from the queens womb. A precaution being set in place after there had been stories about little princesses being exchanged for male elflings, to secure an heir to the throne.

The king was raging with anger and concern for his wife but after banging his fists against the heavy oaken doors once he knew how to solve the issue.

„Come with me, Rithelwen“ he stated, grabbing the healer s hand to pull her with him to the royal chambers. Reaching the hidden door with two long strides, the king took a deep breath to calm his inward storm before bending the wall to his wishes. 

Shouts of surprise and shock were heard from within the room the next second, when the king walked through stone to be with his wife.

The excitement breaking loose didn t even reach Thranduil s ears while his eyes were searching for his wife and a gasp left his throat the moment he saw her.

Laying on her former bed, only dressed in a white cotton shirt, the queen looked tired and completely panicked. She had endure already many hours of agonizing pain, all by herself without the comfort and love any elleth would need to see through the act of giving birth.

„Thranduil.“ Ellaria sobbed, her lips trembling with fear and fatigue. „You came...“

Rushing over to kneel by her side, the king scanned her eyes at once to find out about his wife s state of mind. Rithelwen had followed him and was now setting to work. Talking in a low reassuring tone she made Ellaria calm eventually, so she could examine her.

That was until another cramp hit her hard in the back, threatening to tear her body apart and leaving her gasping for oxygen after a minute of agony.

„Eli, don t be afraid. I m here with you. I will help you to deliver our elfling. Don t cry my love.“ Thranduil tried to comfort his wife as best as he could but his voice was trembling while his eyes were filled with concern. 

„Ellaria, you are almost there. You did well until now and it won t take much longer to bring your baby into this world, my love.“ Rithelwen s reassuring voice was balm to the royal couples soul. 

„We need to get her up, Thranduil“ she ordered, sending a hateful glance over to her fellow healers. 

„You disobey the king s command. He was to be summoned as soon as the queen s delivery started. Leave this room at once.“ Rithelwen almost spat into their directions.

„My lady, we can not get out. The lock won t open until the elfling is born.“ „Then just get out of my way“ the head-healer hissed before turning her attention back to Ellaria.

Thranduil had lifted up his wife from the bed. Holding her in his arms, he seemed utterly unaware of the next necessary steps. „Put her down to stand before you.“ Rithelwen guided them both into the right position. „Now love, hold on to your husband when the pain hits you again. He will support you through it.“

Thranduil felt Ellaria s grip on him tightening when the next contraction started. Her strength growing equally to the pain she had to endure. Her whole body was fighting to bring his child into this world. What had he burdened her with?

When the pain slowly ebbed away, Ellaria let her head sink onto his chest, deeply inhaling. Rithelwens hand swiftly slipped between the queens thighs as another contraction set in. 

The queen gasped before gripping her husbands shoulders again. He had never imagined his delicate wife to posses such strength, his muscles already hurting from her intense squeezing on him. Ellaria s entire being was focused on the task to bear this new life, as contraction after contraction pushed her to the limit of what was bearable to her body. 

After another hour the queen was convinced to lose her life today but her husband s loving encouragements as well as the tender kisses pressed on her hair whenever she rested her head against his broad chest, helped her to endure just a little bit longer and longer and ...finally Rithelwen reached between her tighs, muffling an appreciating sound. 

„Very good love, here your baby comes. Just push a bit more, just a bit....“ „Ahhh“ a triumphant growl left the queens throat as a heavy weight left her body during the next contradiction and all pain was gone. 

Ellaria lifted her head to search for Thranduils eyes and found them full of love, pride and tears. 

It was an outburst of happiness, rushing from his heart, through his inside world, spilling out of his very being. Heavy emotions making the new fathers tears stream down his cheeks while he gently pressed his wife against his body for support. Ellaria let go of all tension, knowing herself safe and sound in her husbands care, she joint him in sharing tears of happiness to the sound of he son s first cry.

 

A low whisper woke the queen, the voice issuing it so soft and tender, it made her heart swell with emotions again. Ellaria slowly opened her heavy eyelids to find her husband laying next to her in their huge bed. His eyes staring with unbelieving gratefulness at the small wonder sprawled out on his naked chest, sound asleep. His son and heir obviously enjoyed this natural way of getting acquainted with his ada.

Legolas. 

It was the name of Ellaria s greatest achievement in this life. Slowly lifting her hand to touch her husband, Ellaria whispered „I love you Thranduil“ falling back to sleep before she could see the expression of utmost love and deepest gratitude on the Elvenking s beautiful face.

His world was complete.


	26. Epilogue

Darkness, agony, despair and could have described what was came upon the Elvenking on the day of Ellaria s death. But when his eyes fell on the lifeless forms of his wife, all ability to feel was banished from his fea and mind. 

He felt nothing, he thought nothing and he wished for nothing. All sense had left his life. 

Thranduil knelt beside the queen s dead body for hours without moving even a single muscle. Not to bid her farewell but just because there was no need to move anymore. 

Where to and why? 

Finally the royal couple was taken away from the battlefield by kind hands. But all they retrieved that day were corps. The queens body was dead as well as the kings soul.

Thranduil, the great Elvenking, never left the cold mud. He had died right there, at Ellaria s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not imagine how the great king, Thranduil is in my eyes, would have ever let his wife come near a battlefield, let alone his baby-son. That is why I simply can not write about it. All I can imagine is that no one could ever survive such loss. Maybe his magnificent body lived on but for sure his heart and soul did not.
> 
> Let s hope Ellaria can heal the Elvenking s fatal wounds in Part 3.


End file.
